


It Isn’t Gonna Fill Itself

by WestSpiderKing0270



Series: Smut Shots For The Sinners [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashrom, BDSM, Blackrom, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chuckle-Vo-Doos, Collars, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, D/D/s, D/s, DDLG, Daddy dom little girl, Dirty Talk, Drugged sex with Consent, Filling Buckets, Fluff, Gags, Gen, Gun Kink, Hand Cuffs, Holding Cum Inside kink, Humiliation kink, Kinky sex, Kneeling Kink, Multi, Nook Pearls, Oral Sex, Other, Pailing, Pain Kink, Palerom, Petplay, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Light Plot, Psiioniic can feel wire stim, Psionic Bondage, Psionics, Riding, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-Public toy use, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Smut, Spanking Kink, Submission Kink, Touching while asleep kink, Vibrators, Wet Dream, Wire Play, im not a monster, master kink, nooks and bulges, nookworm, pails, rails with pails, redrom, servant kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 46,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: A oneshot request book! Go wild!-*Requests: OPEN*-Alternatively Titled: Let’s Fill Some Buckets





	1. Requests: OPEN

Welcome you all! Glad to see you here!  
Now what can I get you? We have a wide variety in our menu to select from. And If you don’t find anything you like, just ask for something custom made! 

(All custom orders do take a bit longer to create)

Kink Menu:

Pain 

Kneeling

Submission/Servant

Drugged Sex (With Consent)

Sex while asleep (With Consent)

Wet Dream

Psionic Bondage

Bondage

Nookworm

Oral

Humiliation 

Semi-Public Sex

Semi-Publis Toy Use(Comes with option of; Vibrator, Butt plugs, Nipple clamps, and/or Cock ring)

Gun kink

Blindfolds

Wire Play

Gags

Spanking kink

Riding

Dirty talk

Chuckle-Vo-Doos/Mind control/Hypnosis (Comes with extra side of consent)

Come/Cum inflation (Comes with optional side of having to hold it within their bodies for an extended amount of time)

Nook pearls (Usually only Sea Dwellers but if wanted can be adjusted for land-dwellers)

Safeword Use

Petplay

Custom: (Please clearly state what is desired)

-With the Kink Menu feel free to mix and match to suit your desires-

*All Kinks come with Safewords, however the safeword is usually not used unless requested to*

*** _New Item Available!!_

Now offering Palerom (Rails with pails), Redrom, Blackrom, and an ashenrom! Please specify how you would like your request. The request comes out much better if I know which quadrant/s I am working with! Of course if you have an idea that doesn’t fall into any of these quadrants please do specify what you would like.

I can do pretty much all Kinks, no matter how fucked up it may seem. The only thing I do not do is Rape/Non Con. If you want rape then I will make it into a roleplay type scene that both parties have consent to. 

Same goes with underage. All characters are of age but I can do a roleplay type scene. (Aka little space/Age regression)

I am fully willing to do all ships. I ship all of the above in all stated quadrants. 

 

Remember, I do not accept kink/ship shaming in my comment section. It is very distasteful. So please refrain from acting in that way. This is a safe place to request your deepest darkest needs that you might not be able to find elsewhere. 

 

 

So Order up as you please! I will naturally assume these are all smut unless requested as fluff. I am ok with doing fluff. :)

(If order is not the way you want it or you dont like it please tell me, and if you can tell me what you want changed!)


	2. Dominate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks; Sub!Gamzee, Cum Inflation  
> Ship; Tavzee (Tavros/Gamzee)  
> Smut; Yes

“Gamzee, room now.” Tavros’s usual hesitance was gone. Gamzee really fucked up didn’t he? But not enough to warrant that tone, right? Whoops he must have been thinking for too long. Tavros grabbed the high blood’s left horn roughly and pulled him out of the room, much to the surprise of the other trolls and humans in the room. Sure Gamzee could easily overpower the smaller troll. But he didn’t want to. 

Even this small act of dominance send a small spark of arousal down the clown’s spine, his nook starting to drip. Tavros didn’t let go even after feeling no resistance from the higher blooded troll. Gamzee liked that. 

Once the two got to their shared apartment (after Tavros got his new legs Dave didn’t see the problem in trading places with Gamzee) Tavros shoved Gamzee inside roughly, sending another spark of warmth southwards. “Bed, on your knees.” The metal legged troll ordered. Gamzee practically tripped over his feet to get to the bedroom. 

Tavros took his time locking the door and kicking the dirt off his metal feet with a clang. There was the shuffling of Gamzee getting onto the bed. Good boy. Taking a deep breath to ground himself, the bull horned troll entered the bedroom. Gamzee was facing the door, hands on his knees and ass sitting on his feet which were free of shoes. 

“I dont like the way you were talking to karkat.” Tavros growled, Gamzee’s bulge slipping out a bit. Ever since he had gotten new robotic legs, Tavros has been way more dominant and controlling, not that it was a bad thing. No, Gamzee absolutely loved that new part of him. 

Tavros undid the small latch at the crotch of his pants, bulge spilling out into the open. It was a lovely copper color that Gamzee couldn’t wait to see coat his skin. “Put that mouth to better use.” He ordered, spreading his legs to brace himself. 

Gamzee went straight to it not bothering with any foreplay. He swallowed the twisting bulge, minding his sharp high blood teeth. Tavros let out a muttered groan, hips stuttering. Quickly he semi locked up his legs so his knees didn’t give out. Gamzee suckled softly, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Tavros was so heavy and warm, almost burning hot, against Gamzee’s tongue. Rough but still soft hands grasped at the curved high blood horns and forced Gamzee closer. Oh my Gog yes. Gamzee moaned, his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids. The hands on his horns lead his mouth back and forth practically using Gamzee’s mouth. It felt amazing. 

Tavros continued to moan and whimper against the rough flesh of Gamzee’s tongue. It felt so cold and yet so amazing. There was no way he was going to last long. Tavros used Gamzee’s horns to press the high blood’s nose against the soft curls hidden under the metal. He held the taller troll there for a minute, feeling Gamzee’s mouth swallow and clench around him. 

“Alright on your back, legs spread.” Gamzee whined but pulled back. A purple and copper liquid dripped from his mouth, he didn’t even try to wipe it up. Tavros pressed Gamzee back by the horns. Obediently Gamzee scrambled back on the bed, legs spreading lustfully. 

Tavros climbed up and pressed his lips against the clown’s. Gamzee moaned, feeling Tavros fiddle with his pants. Soon the offending clothing was gone, leaving Gamzee bare. No underwear as usual. His deep purple bulge wiggled, the same purple painting between his legs, dripping from his nook. He looked beautiful. 

Tavros felt his self control snap. He bucked his hips forward and swiftly entered Gamzee. “AaahhHh!” The purple blood’s broken scream echoed around the room. Tavros wanted to hear more. He buried himself deep, hips rocking and tip flicking around, searching. “T-Tavbro.” Gamzee begged, legs spreading impossibly wider. 

The copper blood thrusted rougher, trying to hit that spot deep inside. They were so close, rushing towards the edge. “Please please oh gog yes please.” Gamzee begged, eyes rolled back towards the ceiling. He was close, nook spasming. Finally, he could feel Tavros hit a spot deep within him and the floodgates burst. “TAVROS!” He screamed, back bending sharply. 

With a low groan Tavros released his own material, eyes closing. Gamzee whimpered lightly at the feeling of being filled. He looked down at the purple and copper mess. Wait a minute, that was new. Gamzee’s stomach had expanded showing a bump. Tavros blinked and looked down sleepily. “Whats so interesting?” He questioned softly. 

Gamzee pointed to the bump. “You came so much.” The bump was small but felt nice when Tavros rubbed it softly. But soon the drying material started to feel strange and Tavros got the bucket out from under the bed. They got situated over the metal and Tavros began to pull out. 

Once Gamzee was free from his bulge, his fingers pressed on the bump. Feeling a rush of pleasure from the release of so much. Finally all that was left was a few drips. Gamzee slumped against Tavros’s arms, a soft purring forming deep in his throat. 

After ditching the dirty clothes and removing the top blanket, the two curled up together in a pile of warm and cool tangled limbs. It felt perfect. And Gamzee wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story of the book! Perfect way to start it out! I hope the requester enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	3. Mind Warped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Consensual drugged sex,   
> Ship: EriSol  
> Smut: Yes

Sollux knew everything was ok. Eridan wanted this. They talked this over for hours. Everything was ok. So why on Alternia was he so hesitant? There was nothing to be scared of. Nothing. 

“You thure you’re ok with thith?” The yellowblood questioned. The violet sea dweller growled, neck fins fluttering. “Yes Sollux wwe talked about this. Im ok.” His voice was meant to sound serious, however he couldn’t keep the caring undertone from showing. Sollux tried to relax as he lifted up the spoon full of thick bright yellow liquid. Mind Honey.

Eridan opened his mouth, revealing the second row of teeth and his violet tongue. The coder stuck the spoon into the seadweller’s waiting maw. There didn’t appear to be any effect at first. Eridan licked the spoon clean then pulled back, swallowing the sweet and spiced liquid. 

“Are you sure tha-“ The seadweller inhaled sharply, cutting himself off. His neck fins fluttered and fanned out. Sollux set down the spoon with shaking hands. This was it. He was actually doing this. Eridan shivered, the small freckles on his cheeks starting to glow with bioluminescence. The drugs slowly consumed his thinkpan, muddying it until Eridan was completely gone.

Sollux could do almost anything he wanted with the nerd. But Sollux couldn’t even bring himself to touch the violet blood. He felt guilty. Like he was taking advantage of his boyfriend. Even if Eridan gave him permission, Sollux still felt wrong. 

But he promised. The land dweller promised to at least try. Eridan swayed in his seat, blinking slowly. Maybe if he just... just a bit... Sollux picked up the small jar of mind honey he had brought with him. There was still some left. Maybe if he had just a bit, it would help him relax. Deciding to take the risk, Sollux dipped the tip of the spoon into the honey. There was only a tiny bit of honey on the end. Barely anything compared to what he gave Eridan. 

Quickly, Sollux slipped the spoon into his mouth. Swallowing down the bit he gave himself, the yellow blood sighed. Even if it wasn’t alot, the effects of the Mind Honey were still there. His thoughts blurred, why was he so tense again? Eridan trilled in front of him, annoyed he wasn’t being focused on. Sollux took a deep breath and grabbed a handful of the higher blood’s hair, pulling him close. Their lips connected in a fluid needy motion. Sollux groaned at the feeling of Eridan’s many teeth skimming his tongue and lips. 

But he was getting distracted. After another minute of kissing, Sollux pushed Eridan back. “Lay back.” He ordered, lips flushed yellow from the rough kisses. Without thought, Eridan obeyed. He laid against the pillows and spread his legs in want. Sollux very much enjoyed this. The seadweller was just so pretty and wanting under him. Perfect. 

With a few quick scratches, Eridan’s clothes fell off him. Sollux was too into this to even attempt to undress. He just undid the zipper of his jeans and let his bulges spill out into his waiting hand. Eridan trilled louder, begging to be claimed. And honestly, who was Sollux to refuse such a beautiful sound? With a bit of shifting, Sollux got both of his gold dripping bulges lined up with Eridan’s dripping nook. 

Eridan practically screamed once Sollux thrusted into him. The sound was purely feral and stirred something deep in Sollux, further brought out by the Mind Honey. The yellow blood needed to claim him in every way possible. 

Sollux let his instincts lead him in slamming his hips into Eridan. The seadweller’s fins flattened against his neck in a sign of submission. Trills and clicks echoed from his chest, begging for a mating bite. And Gog did Sollux want to. However he did still have some self control. Baring his duel pair of fangs Sollux growled dominantly. 

He was getting close, and judging by the louder clicks from Eridan, the boy under him was also close. Eridan purred, tilting his neck back and flattening his fins to expose the smooth skin to Sollux. It was too much. Sollux thrusted in as hard as he could, biting down hard on Eridan’s shoulder. Cool blood flooded his mouth, pushing the yellow blood over the edge. 

He spilled his golden Genetic material deep in the violetblood. Eridan gave warbled trill at the feeling of being bit and filled. Cool violet genetic material coated both their stomachs as Eridan released. Sollux released his clenched jaw, violet covering his mouth and the area of the mating bite. “Thit.” The yellowblood cursed before collapsing on top of the violetblood.

All of his energy was gone. The only thing he could do was pull out and cover the two in a blanket. Sollux was so tired he didn’t even bother to wipe the blood from his chin. 

Lets just say Eridan wasn’t very happy the next night at the sight of being covered in blood and genetic material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being somewhat late. I hope this is ok with the request asked! Enjoy!


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Pale spanking  
> Ship: Equeta (Dom!Equius/Sub!Nepeta)  
> Smut: No

Nepeta tended to over think things. Her mind would race, trying to mark down every movement of the others. Every interaction could either make or break a ship for her wall, so she had to keep a very close eye on EVERYTHING. And sometimes this almost drives her crazy.

Over the years Equius has learned to stop Nepeta’s stress. As her moirail it was his job to keep her stable. So he was willing to do almost anything to help her. Even if that meant a round of quick pale spanks. 

“F-Fur.” She purred, legs twitching. At the moment her stomach and chest lay across the blueblood’s lap. His hand came down again softly, careful not to use his strength to hurt her too badly. “Five.” She counted with an exhale. 

Equius didn’t see any need to continue. Nepeta was calm and relaxed. He rubbed her sore back end softly signaling he was finished. Nepeta purred out an exhale, slowly climbing out of his lap. They snuggled close, Equius’s arm over her shoulder. It wasn’t unusual for the girl to fall asleep after these pale sessions, Equius didn’t mind. 

Once she was fast asleep the blueblood started to think. He was sure at one point Nepeta explained why she wanted this. Maybe it was the day when she first told him she wanted it. She enjoyed having something consistent and steady to hold her thoughts. Equius didn’t need an explanation. His pale love for Nepeta was so strong, and she has already done so much for him, that he was willing to do anything. 

In her sleep the olive blood snuggled closer, nuzzling her face into his chest. Maybe a little nap wouldnt hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet. :)


	5. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Spanking, Dirty talk, Aftercare  
> Ship: DaveKat (Sub!karkat/Dom!Dave)  
> Smut: Yes

“AhhHh!” The moan fell from Karkat’s lips as the first hit was landed. His ass was raised on Dave’s lap, pants off and legs spread. “Such pretty sounds. Let’s see if we can get more of them.” Dave purred in a deep slightly monotone voice. A shiver ran down Karkat’s spine. That tone of voice could make him melt. 

Just as his body was relaxing, Dave landed another harsh slap. His fingers hit the sensitive flesh near the troll’s nook. “Dave!” Karkat yelped. His candy red bulge was just starting to peek out, dripping the semi clear red liquid onto the lap of Dave’s pants. 

Dave rubbed the lightly tinted skin, luring Karkat into relaxing. The human knew he wasn’t pressing the Troll’s limit. Karkat could take much more and Dave knew it. Smack Smack Smack, three slaps landed in quick succession onto Karkat’s skin. 

Karkat loved the burning sting the hits left. He moaned and squirmed, body confused by the pain and pleasure. “Hold still.” Dave ordered, using that wonderful tone. The mutant blood couldn’t help but obey. But he wanted more, harder hits, faster. He whined and begged to his boyfriend. 

Dave slapped the flushed and swollen skin of Karkat’s nook. The sudden rush caught Karkat by surprise. His moan caught in his throat, finishing off in a trill. “You like that huh? I might slap your flushed nook raw then fuck you into the bed. I’ll make you wait to cum until I finish then you will have to beg me to let you.” Dave growled low, letting his finger rub against Karkat’s dripping nook. 

“Please.” Karkat almost sobbed. Dave decided to indulge his matesprit. Slap after slap landed against the quickly coloring skin. Every few hits roughly slapping the troll’s nook. This pace kept Karkat breathless, moaning, and squirming. 

“Y-Yellow.” The troll gasped after a minute. Dave paused his raised hand. “Yes hun? You doing ok?” He asked, gently rubbing the now bright candy red skin. “I need to cum. p-please stop being an asswipe and just fuck me already.” The troll begged. 

“Of course.” The human chuckled, pulling the troll onto the bed, face down, ass up. “Such a pretty color. I can’t wait to fuck fuck you so hard you can’t see.” Karkat let out a trill of submission. Dave took a second to admire his love. Karkat was looking over one shoulder with a blushing face, legs spread wide, bulge twisting against his stomach, nook soaked in his pre material, and his lovely red flushed ass. “Perfect.” Dave muttered before undoing his own jeans. He was already so hard from the noises Karkat made so there was no need to wait. 

He roughly entered the troll, moaning at the warm heat. A loud gaspy moan left the said troll’s lips. His nook was already so sensitive from the slaps that when Dave entered him Karkat could feel the sharp sting. It felt wonderful. “Ya good?” Dave questioned, his hands resting on Karkat’s hips. The mutant blood was already too far gone to speak, he just nodded and rolled his hips back. 

With that little motion Dave began a fast and hard pace, basically fucking the air of of the troll. Karkat could only gasp, trill and moan loudly, his brain short circuiting with pleasure. With how good it all felt neither boy could last long. 

Karkat released first with a mangled groan of “Dave!” Said human didn’t last too long after that, given how tight Karkat got all of a sudden. He only let out a soft moan before slowing his hips. Karkat’s eyes fluttered closed, his body going limp. 

Dave gently pulled out and fell back on his knees. “Hot damn.” He muttered, trying to catch his breath. Karkat smiled sleepily, a dull purr rumbling his chest. “Alright lets get you cleaned up before you fall asleep in a pile of your cum.” Dave hummed, climbing off the bed. He grabbed a random towel and wiped himself down, ditching the pants and shirt. 

Next step was to get Karkat into a bath. Dave took a deep breath, bracing himself, before picking the small troll up. “Ah!” Karkat yelped, clutching Dave. He wasn’t expecting to be picked up. Once he realized where they were heading Karkat relaxed. Soon the warm water was going, bubble bath added (Cause they could), and Karkat was settled. 

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” He asked softly, laying on his stomach to not aggravate his sore bum. Dave pushed the messy black hair back and kissed his forehead. “I gotta clean off the bed. But when I’m done I’ll join you.” He promised. Consent with the plan, Karkat let his body relax. 

It took Dave maybe ten minutes to clean off the bed and get it remade. “Alright, get up a bit.” He hummed to the troll, ditching the quadrant boxers. Karkat did get up a bit so Dave could slide in. The second the human was seated, the troll flopped onto the soft exposed stomach. Dave simply chuckled and ran a hand through Karkat’s hair. He gently and carefully washed the boy, fingers careful of the red marks. 

After the bath, Dave helped Karkat into a large shirt, rubbed soothing cream onto the still red skin, then got them in bed. Karkat immediately curled on top of his human, eyes closing. It was a perfect pile of warmth and love that neither wanted to leave. So they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww I love aftercare. So sweet. :) Thank you for this amazing request!


	6. Glubing Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Psionic Bondage, Nook worm  
> Ship: Solferi (Dom!Sollux/Sub!Feferi)  
> Smut: Yes

Feferi could practically feel the electricity buzzing off her matesprit. He stomped into the above water section of her hive, his mismatch shoes thudding his approach. The yellowblood was not happy. Jumping up from her spot on the couch Feferi glanced towards the door on the far side of the room, the only thing keeping her from her angered matesprit. But soon that barrier was gone. Red and Blue sparks cracked the handle, undoing the lock, and shoving the door open. 

“FEFERI!” Sollux shouted, stomping into the block. Ropes of red and blue flew towards the sea dweller, shoving her against the wall, and pinning her arms away from her sides. “How dare you.” He growled low and deep. 

Feferi’s large neck fins fluttered out, making her seem bigger and more powerful. “Sol.” She said, keeping her voice calm. “How dare you plant thiith...thiing iin my coon when you knew full and well ii wath having KK over.” His lisp was prominent with anger as he held up a small grub looking creature. 

It was a deep fuchsia like her blood and very thick. If she hadn’t known, she would have thought it was an actual grub. But upon closer inspection, the lack of hair and horns gave away what it actually was. Sollux was now her face, so close she could smell him. “Miind Ethplaiiniing?” He growled in a low tone he knew she loved.

Her neck fins flapped back, pressing against her neck in a show of submission. “Nookworm.” She said the word almost breathlessly. Did she know Karkat was going to be over at Sollux’s hive? Yes. Did she place this in his guest coon knowing that was where Karkat was going to sleep? Yes. Did she regret it? Hell no. 

“And do you miind telliing me why a fuckiing nookworm wath found in my coon?” He continued to growl, semi calm tone sending shivers down her spine. “I-I thought you cod use it. For when im not there.” Her cracked and breathless voice seemed to betray her. Secretly, she loved the feeling of his psionics against her skin. Burning hot and numbing cold. She loved being held by them, in any way. 

“Thatth a load of hoof beatht thhiit.” He snarled. It felt almost black, the only thing keeping it red was the fact Sollux hasn’t brought out his claws. Feferi shivered, squirming against the restraints. Sollux just chuckled. “Why don’t you try iit out fiirtht. Tell me iif iitth any good.” And oh dear the look on his face made Feferi’s blood pusher flip like a fish above water. 

Sollux didn’t wait for an answer. He tugged at the string holding her skirt up, letting the fabric fall to the ground. As usual she wore a simple pair of pink water shorts underneath, to keep her covered even while swimming in a skirt. He let another bundle of psionics hold the nookworm close to your side, out of the way, while he worked on the water shorts. 

Soon the offending fabric was removed, leaving the seadweller open to the warm air. She shivered, feeling his clawed fingers brush the lips of her flushed nook. When he brought his fingers back up there was a smear of deep fuchsia liquid. “Iim guethiing youre ready.” He chuckled before slipping the coated finger into his mouth to clean off. 

“Sol.” Feferi begged, rolling her hips. Sollux only plucked the worm from its floating spot in the air. There was another curl of psionics, lifting her a foot off the ground and spreading her legs, back arching away from the wall. She gasped when he leaned down to lick a strip up her dripping nook. 

The nookworm was indeed big. She bought it for that specific reason. Honestly, it would have been too big if Feferi wasn’t used to being fucked by two bulges at once. The thought made her flush. It was a tad bit embarrassing for her to be practically naked while he was fully clothed, but she knew he wasn’t judging her. “Fluthed for you.” He muttered lightly, trailing kisses along her inner thigh. 

She felt her body relax, the rough chapped lips of Sollux along her thighs, the warm air and pleasant tingling of her nook, and best of all was the electrifying ting of the psionics against her skin. “SOLLUX!” She screamed, back arching and horns hitting the wall. 

Sollux had placed the toy against her folds where it then buried in deep. She let out an undignified warbled “Glub.” at the feeling of it burying deeper. Sollux just chuckled low and deep, letting curls of psionics form ropes and patters along her skin, spreading her wide. Despite her highblood strength, Feferi couldn’t escape. Even if she tried. 

The psionic ropes kept her from moving everything but her neck fins. They drummed against her skin in pleasure, still pressed back. Finally the nookworm was fully in. It felt absolutely amazing, being so full and stretched out, slightly stinging psionic ropes. 

It didn’t take long for her to finally release, a trickle of fuchsia dripping from her nook, the rest consumed by the worm. She couldn’t think. Her mind blank and dull. Faintly, she could feel Sollux get the worm out, now a much deeper fuchsia and bigger, and lift her to get cleaned up. 

If she had enough of her thinkpan left she would have asked why Sollux didn’t release. But right now she could barely even hold up her body while he cleaned her off. Sollux hummed and talked to her softly while he cleaned her hair. It felt nice.

Soon she was tucked into coon, the slime warped her sight a bit but she could still see Sollux pack up the worm and drop a not on her desk. And soon the heavy arms of sleep embraced her. 

 

The next night, when she woke up and had dragged her sore body out of the slime, she noticed the note. Written in a chicken scratch yellow marker. 

“Had fun. iim gonna name it Fef. Thank2 agaiin for the fun tiime. 

-Sollux Captor

p. 2. Check your cold box.”

With a slight limp Feferi entered the nutrition block and sought out the cold box. Inside was a plate of Evening grubcakes sprinkled in a white sweet powder. Feferi’s favorite. “Flushed for you.” She muttered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I hope it is up to standards! Feferi isnt my strong suit but I tried. :) Anyway enjoy.


	7. Smoky Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Public use, drug use, Humiliation kink, Come inflation(Slight/not main focus)  
> Ship: Sub!Gamzee/Multiple  
> Smut: Yes

The bottle of Faygo was gone almost the second it touched Gamzee’s lips. In front of him was a little jar of dark green dry stuff, a strange vase looking thing, and Dave fucking Strider. “Alright, so are you sure this is gonna be your first time?” The human asked, sitting cross legged on the slightly matted carpet. 

The clown smiled lazily. “Yeah brother. My first time trying this miracle shit.” He set down the empty bottle and screwed the cap back on, even if the bottle had no reason to still have a cap on it. Dave took the vase thingy and filled it a but with the water from a water bottle he pulled from his backpack. 

Packing the green stuff into a little funnel looking thing he took out a lighter and lit the end. He hit it off. When Dave was finished inhaling he looked to the ceiling and exhaled a cloud of dull grey smoke in a sigh. “Thats some good shit.” He smiled. 

Gamzee reached for the glass object. Dave carefully showed him how to light it and how to inhale the semi toxic fumes. Gamzee’s first hit had him choking and coughing for five minutes. The smoke burned his lungs. Dave had him take another hit, this time more careful. Gamzee did so, inhaling calmly. 

The smoke felt strange, but not bad. It had a strange earthy feel that wasnt really taste or smell but a mix of both. The troll exhaled, starting to relax. They took turns hitting it and blowing plumes of smoke to the roof of Gamzee’s hive. Soon the clown could feel his brain fluffing up, like it was filled with cotton balls. 

His thoughts slowed and muddied after multiple hits. Finally Dave set the thing aside with a chuckle. The room was filled with thick clouds of smoke, giving it a foggy look. “Alright, time to figure out what kind of high you are.” Dave said, however Gamzee could hardly hear him. 

Since when did Dave look so hot? Like seriously, how come Gamzee never realized how sexy this piece of human is? The troll didn’t actively realize it, but he was letting out a dull churr. “Yo dude. You chill?” Dave asked, slightly worried. 

Gamzee struggled lightly in his position but finally got to a point where he could crawl over to Dave, who was so close. The human frowned slightly, not exactly knowing what to do. Gamzee didn’t like how it looked when Dave frowned. Maybe he could show Dave how to smile again. 

Gamzee crawled up on Dave’s lap and pressed a kiss to the human’s lips. Dave gasped, freezing still. Gamzee pressed their lips closer, smiling. Dave slowly kissed back, resulting in Gamzee letting out a frustrated growl. Gamzee pulled back for a second before smashing their lips together again, smiling. He kept showing Dave how to smile but the human didnt seem to get it. 

Dave chuckled, finally realizing what Gamzee wanted. When the troll pulled back for a third time, Dave reconnected their lips. He smiled softly against Gamzee’s lips. Gamzee let out a happy trill. Dave was smiling. Good, the highblood loved it when the human was happy. 

“Dude. You can get off me now.” Dave hummed, a gentle smile on his lips. Gamzee purred and sat up, his dripping nook rubbing against Dave’s leg. When did his bulge slip out? Was it when he had shown Dave how to smile? 

Gamzee groaned deep in his throat, that actually felt good. He ground his hips down again, making a pleased trill. “O-oh so your a horny stoner?” Dave stuttered, face a pleasant human red. The troll gasped when the spot under his bulge was rubbed from behind the layers of pajama pants and jeans. 

“P-please Motherfucker. I-I need some miracles all up in my motherfucking nook. Please~” The highblood moaned, rutting against the leg harder. Dave couldn’t help himself. He shoved the troll off of his leg, pushing Gamzee to the floor. 

The highblood trilled, a simple submissive tone even Dave could understand. “Alright spread them legs.” Gamzee immediately did as told. His long lanky legs spreading as wide as they could go. Dave tugged the pajama pants down, snickering at the lack of under garments. 

Gamzee’s bulge was twisting in on itself, and his nook dripping a deep purple. “Please Brother.” He begged, a needy look in his eyes. With fumbling fingers, Dave tugged down his own pants. “Such a needy nook slut huh? You like it when I fill you up with my human dick?” The human growled, taking a shot in the dark for what Gamzee wanted. 

The highblood froze, his eyes looking to Dave in shock. Shit did he mess up? Did gamzee not want that? And just before he was about to apologize, Gamzee whined and moaned. “Y-yes..” Dave couldn’t hide his smirk. His hips trusted forward, entering Gamzee harshly. 

The troll arched his back, letting out a screamed moan. Dave hissed at the temperature difference but after a while got used to the pleasant cool. Gamzee was a reck under him. Squirming and screaming, just begging for more. 

Dave was so into it, he could hardly notice that Karkat and Sollux just entered the room. “OK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” Karkat screamed at his slightly louder than normal volume. Dave grabbed Gamzee’s shoulder and pulled the highblood into his lap, chest to chest, with his dick still buried in the boy’s nook. “Oh sup guys. Sorry I totally forgot you two were coming over.” The Strider said, voice as calm and neutral as he could get. Gamzee shook, shoving his head into Dave’s collarbone as his hips rocked.

“Tho you jutht decided to pail GZ?” Sollux questioned. Dave rolled his eyes, placing his pale but strong hands on Gamzee’s hips. The highblood took the hint and started to bounce. Rising up then slamming himself back down roughly. Dave only shrugged at the blush covering the two’s blush. “Turns out when you give a clown weed it gets hornier then a cat in heat.” The human stated, still calm in his speech. 

Karkat sputters for words, dropping the paper bag he was carrying. “Do you think he can take more?” Sollux questioned suddenly. The red blooded troll gasped, turning to the other. “You are not...” Sollux just shrugged. “Why not?” 

The human turned to the troll fucking itself on his dick. “Hey bud. Think you can fit in more?” Gamzee trilled, hips moving faster. “Please. M-More. All. Please. Motherfucking fill me.” The clown begged deep in its throat. Taking that as an invitation, Sollux stalked forward, grabbing a handful of Gamzee’s hair and tugging it upward. Gamzee gasped and looked up obediently. 

The psionic user brought the two into a teeth shattering kiss. “Hey you can’t just.” Karkat started to protest. Gamzee gave a deep moan at the feeling of the psionics at the edge of his sheath flesh. The lower blood visibly shivered, the sound plus Gamzee’s sent making it hard for him to resist. “Fine.” He grumbled, shoving Sollux onto his ass so he could grab Gamzee by the horns. The highblood looked perfect, smeared facepaint, gasping breath stuttering for more. “Mooorree.” He purred, purple and yellow eyes half open. It felt so wrong. But Karkat wanted it and so did Gamzee. 

“Lick my nook you fucking slut.” The low blood ordered in a dull growl, pants slipping down. His candy red bulge was already half out, busy lashing out. Gamzee leaned forward with a moan in time with Dave’s. The human was finished. Gamzee however was no where close. He pressed his rough long tongue against the flowerlike folds of Karkat’s nook. 

Dave pulled out, wiggling out from under the troll. “Noo More please. Motherfuckers I beg of you. I need more.” Gamzee rambled, pulling way from Karkat’s nook. His mouth and part of his nose were soaked red. Beautiful. “Alright you hungry bulge thlut. If you want it that badly then beg.” Sollux ordered. Gamzee got on his hands and knees, back arching and legs spread in order to present his dripping nook. 

His tongue went straight back to the work on Karkat’s nook while Sollux filled him with the psionic’s duel bulges. Karkat let out a few whines and trills at the sight. The dansestor of the Grand Motherfucking Highblood, on his knees beging to be filled by your mutant and lowblood colors. Karkat wasn’t going to last long with all that sucking. “Hmmm I want you to swallow all of that.” Karkat hisses. Gamzee flushed and the beck and cheecks. It was perfect. But soon, Karkat released with a scream, releasing it was no use trying to hold it in, Gamzee released soon after. 

True to his word, Gamzee swallowed every drop, tightening around Sollux. The low blood didnt stand a chance. He release his warm material inside Gamzee’s cool nook. Finally all four were coming down. 

Dave was already stripped and asleep on a pile. Karkat and sollux helped Gamzee out of his shirt and got cuddled up on the pile. It was a mix of warm with just a hint of cool from Gamzee. They were so tired from the day that it took barely anything to knock them all into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if it isnt that good. My first time doing Public Use as requested so I wasn’t really sure. If you don’t like it just tel me along with a list if things you dont like/changes. That way i can reheat it and fix it. 
> 
> I hope it was decent enough. :/


	8. Fuck the Stress out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Dirty talk, (Slight) Come inflation, Aftercare  
> Ship:JohnKat(Dom!John/Sub!Karkat)   
> Smut: Yes

Karkat was tired, cold, and hungry. Not a good combination for the small troll. The boy slammed the front door closed roughly, throwing his keys into the tray and kicking his work boots off. “Hey, welcome home.” John said with a smile, brushing his hands off on the apron tied around him. Karkat didn’t say a word. Just pulled John into a tight hug. The human smelled of fresh air and cleaning supplies. 

John sighed at the troll. “Bad day?” He asked when the troll nuzzled his chest. Karkat nodded against the bleach stained apron. John knew exactly what to do to help. He took Karkat’s chin in his fingers and lifted it up so he could press a soothing kiss onto the troll’s chapped lips. 

The effect was almost stronger than a shoosh pap. Karkat immediately relaxed, almost going limp in John’s arms. Perfect. Slowly the human pulled back, resulting in a whine from deep inside Karkat’s throat. “Its ok love. Im here.” John cooed gently. The troll smiled and gave John a lazy blinky look. 

The human just giggled and lead his boyfriend back to the bedroom. Karkat noticed the change in John almost instantly. The way the boy suddenly stood a bit straighter, his breath went a tad more ragged. “Are you ok with this?” He asks Karkat softly. 

It was so sweet Karkat simply purred as a yes. John’s lips were on his in a second. It felt good to finally relax, to submit to someone. He let John have complete loving and trusting control. John pulled away from the kiss and dragged Karkat towards the bed, stripping down the troll as he went. 

Finally, Karkat lay on his back, legs spread, he whined lightly. “Wow so pretty for me. All spread out and needy.” John purrs, stripping his own shirt off. The candy blood couldn’t help but shiver at the words. It was easier now, to let John’s words be the only one in his mind. 

“...So ready for me. Already dripping your beautiful red all over.” John emphasized the statement by running a finger up the lips of Karkat’s nook, collecting the dripping fluids. Slowly, putting on as much of a show as possible, John licked the dripping red from his finger. 

It didn’t taste like anything special, just thick and a bit salty. But it was totally worth it to see Karkat shiver and buck up on nothing. “You want me to fuck you huh? Fuck you so hard there are holes in the wall from the bed frame.” He smiled, finally shifting out of his ghost busters boxers. 

Karkat whined and trilled. “Please please please just get on with it you fucking nook licking bugle bump.” John smirked at the insult. He would make a joke about how some nights he was indeed a nook licker but now wasn’t the time. Now was the time for fucking Karkat into finally relaxing. 

John entered the troll’s nook sharply, not giving the candy blood a chance to catch his breath before John started to thrust. Karkat’s nook was shaped a bit differently than a human’s but that made it all that much better. It rubbed spots on John’s dick that made the human want to thrust harder and faster. 

It seemed Karkat had the same idea. He was screaming and moaned, back arching and hands grabbing the sheets. Karkat was normally loud, so it made sense the troll was loud in bed. Very loud. And John loved it. He loved being the one to make Karkat scream in not anger but pure bliss. 

“John! Ahhh fucker..gnh... harder...please please please.” The troll was begging, loud and wanting. “So loud. You want everyone to hear you don’t you? Everyone in this apartment will know that I am the best fuck of your life. I am the one making your pretty nook wet.” John babbled, lifting Karkat’s knees farther up so the human can hit in harder and deeper. 

Karkat didn’t last much longer. He screamed out louder(That was even possible?), moaning Johns name. The human didn’t last long either. Karkat had clenched around him so hard that John was forced over the edge. The human growled out a butchered “Karkat.” Before relaxing. 

Karkat was almost sobbing, gasping for breath. John knew he was ok, just needed a minute to breathe. Gently, the human let down Karkat’s knees. Then his eyes found something on Karkat’s skin. A small bump. John couldn’t help but giggle. Karkat scoffed. “W-what is it you pathetic nookwiffer?” He asked, gaspy and out of breath. 

“You came so much you got a bump.” John smiled, poking it softly. Karkat flushed red and groaned. “Your an asshole.” The troll muttered, to tired to make it sound threatening. With a smile, John pulled the silver pail from under the bed(The bottom stained a familiar candy red.). And with all the care of a loving matesprit, John pulled out and let the liquids rush out of Karkat and into the pail with a soft sploosh.

Finally empty again, Karkat shivered and fell completely limp. “You feeling better love?” John asked, rubbing Karkat’s right horn. The troll trilled and leaned up into the touch. “Yes.” He smiled. A simple thing that John loved. “Alright, lets get you fed and rehydrated then we can take a bath together.” John suggested. 

Karkat agreed, letting John wipe him down and in a pair of loose pajama bottoms. However he bit at John’s finger when the human suggested he carry the troll to the kitchen. John had a bowl of noodles in a thick broth sitting in front of the troll in less then five minutes.

While John got his own bowl, Karkat starred to dig in. “Mmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrprrr.” Karkat hummed, slowly turning it into a purr. John smiled at the effect his father’s recipe had on the troll. They ate slowly, taking their time. Karkat spoke about his meetings and the fundraiser they were thinking of starting for Jade’s new gardening system that will help them save land while growing more food. 

Finally when the bowls had emptied and John had a warm, full, and relaxed troll in his arms, he lead them to the large bathtub for a nice proper cleaning. Karkat lay between John’s legs, back against his human’s chest. John hummed and gently washed Karkat’s chest and hair. Sleepily and relaxed, Karkat looked up at John’s shoulder. There was a scared over semi circle of a mating bite he had given John after their first year of dating. 

John smiled and ran his soft human fingers brushed on the almost identical mark on Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat trilled happily. They sat there for a few more minutes before deciding to get out before the water turned cold. And by the time the water had finished fully draining, Karkat lay on the bed, curled up against John’s chest. It was calm and warm, Karkat purring softly as he slipped into sleep. 

John spent a little longer brushing his fingers through the troll’s thick hair. “I love you.” He smiled, planting a kiss on Karkat’s forehead before closing his own eyes and slipping into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff at the end. :)   
> I love writing aftercare so much, such fluff!


	9. Mall Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Semi public sex, Aftercare cuddles  
> Ship: EriSol (Dom!Eridan/Sub!Sollux)   
> Smut: Yes(?)

Sollux knew something was up. Out of the complete blue, Eridan asked if the yellowblood wanted to go to the mall with him for his usual day out. Of course Sollux said yes, they never really went on dates or even ran errands together. Sollux shivered at the memory of Eridan’s prank last time they both went to pick up food supplies. 

Pushing the thought aside, Sollux pulled on his usual loose jeans(All jeans were loose on his toothpick thin legs and nonexistent hips) and a yellow and grey hoodie. The seadweller was waiting for him downstairs, munching on a bowl of milk covered Sugar Beetles. Sollux had no clue how he ate that shit, it was way too sweet. “Morniin.” He muttered, going to the fridge for a piece of fruit.

“You sure you wwant to go?” Eridan asked softly, taking a break from his food. The yellowblood only picked out an apple and bit into the crispy hard flesh of the fruit. “mhm We haven’t really gone out and diid thomethiing together iin a whiile.” The sea dweller only shrugged, finishing off the Sugar Beetles. 

“Alright. Wwell I’m going to go get changed. I’ll be back.” He set the bowl on the swiftly growing pile in the sink. Sollux really had to get to that soon. It took Eridan at least another hour to get ready. As usual. 

He wore a simple black te shirt with his signature sign, a basic blue scarf, stripped skinny jeans(seriously, what was it with those pants that made Eridan’s legs so damn hot?), and a semi thick black and purple cape. He had a bit of eyeliner and a light dusting of a purple shimmer on his upper lid. Eridan didn’t wear a lot of makeup but the bit that he did wear. Damn.

Sollux caught himself staring. “Fiinally. II thought you went back to bed.” He chuckled, pushing away from the counter. Eridan only rolled his eyes, “Come on. The mall should be openin soon. If wwe get there earlier then the crowds wwill be smaller.” The seadweller announced, grabbing his car keys. 

Sollux followed him out of the hive and towards their human car. Usually Sollux liked to walk places, but this mall was a bit too far away for his liking. That meant Eridan was in the driver’s seat, starting up the engine. Since Sollux walked he never learned to drive, which meant Eridan was always the one to drive. 

They lived a little ways outside of the city, not exactly the suburbs but not the larger part of the city either. It took maybe twenty minutes to get to the large mall, almost the size of a jumbo airplane hanger. “Damn.” Sollux found himself muttering. 

Eridan only chuckled and found them a decent spot somehow. The yellowblood got out and stretched, arms raising high above his head. “Alright. I’m ready for thith thit thow.” Eridan lead them in through one of the many doors, a security guard standing watch, a blue blood. 

Another guard wad at a desk right next the doors, probably maning the electronic security. There were a few sky lights near the center of the shop, which Sollux quickly discovered was a clothing shop. If he needed to, he could blast them with his psionics, enough of a distraction for him to then lift himself and Eridan up and out. 

Sollux quickly shook his head. No one was here to cull him, or worst, Eridan. It was strange not having to worry about that kind of stuff. But he tried to get over it quickly. He was safe. 

The majority of the morning was spent walking around a few clothing stores, a sewing shop, a makeup stand(Sollux was forced to dodge the pesky Oliveblood saleswoman who kept trying to put honey yellow eyeshadow on him. He ended up buying it just to have her leave him.), and finally a computer store for a few more yards of wire Sollux needed for his newest Hive that was going to be installed that weekend. 

Sollux’s legs were sore, and he was hungry as hell. Apparently, eating only an apple then walking around for hours wasn’t smart. Now he could see why Eridan wanted the extra calories the stupid Sugar Beetles provided. “Eriidaaaaaaan.” Sollux whined, tugging at the seadweller’s cape. 

Knowing the boy was basically a twig, Eridan had chosen to carry all the bags. He looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Sure, its getting to be around lunchtime anyway.” They walked a b-line(hehehe) to the food court, the smell of dozens of troll and human foods filling the air. 

Sollux ended up getting human chicken covered in a honey mustard like sauce. Eridan getting a roll of sushi. They found a booth and sat down, Eridan for some reason sitting next next to Sollux. The troll didnt question it. He had food to eat and he was so fucking hungry. 

Since he was so focussed on the food, he jumped at the feeling of a cool hand on his thigh. Eridan made no motion to move the hand, or that he even knew it was there. He probably just saw someone looking at Sollux. 

The fingers traced up the lowerblood’s thigh, making his spine shiver. “Eridan.” Sollux hissed softly, he knew something was off. The hand went up higher, rubbing softly at the growing tent in Sollux’s pants. “You like this huh?” Eridan asked in a low purr, starting to shift closer to Sollux. 

Sollux’s spine straightened at the words. Was this really going there? Eridan kept his shoulder straight so that from above the table everything looked normal. But below the fake plastic wood hybrid, things were less then normal. 

The yellowblood felt his first bulge slip out of its sheath, the warm material coating his boxers. Eridan raised an eyebrow at him. “Wwoww, I nevver kneww you wwere into this. The possibility that someone could look ovver and see howw much of a slut you wwere.” Eridan’s voice was smooth like silk but held a tone that had his nooks clenching and his second bulge slipping out.

Sollux whined when Eridan applied pressure to the point between Sollux’s bulges that made the troll have to stifle a trill. The yellowblood was beyond mortified. Here he was, getting off to Eridan touch him in a public place. A shiver ran down his spine, sharp as psionics. 

“Use your hips for me. Showw me howw needy you are. Howw badly you wwant to cum.” Eridan purred in his watery like warble. He didn’t know if it was the highblood order or his own need that made Sollux start to rut and thrust up into the seadweller’s grip. It felt so good. 

A blue blood and a rust blood walked past and Sollux let his hips still, hoping and praying he wasn’t blushing like a highlighter. Eridan gripped him roughly. “Did I tell you to stop?” He asked in Sollux’s ear. Sollux shook his head softly and started to move his hips again. 

Slowly, Eridan let his hand trail lower. His fingers rubbed and pressed at the entrance of one of Sollux’s nooks. A soft churr left the psionic’s lips before he could stifle it. “You really like that huh?” Eridan asked in a normal volume. Sollux bristled before realizing the higherblood was talking about his honey mustard chicken. 

“O-oh, uh yeah. IItth really good.” Sollux said back, voice almost a choked moan. Here Eridan was, doing something so pitched then just flipping flush just as fast. It almost made Sollux’s head spin. His hip movements were getting rougher and more stuttered, so close. 

Eridan noticed and moved his fingers faster, hard and strong. A sigh left Sollux’s lips before he bit his lip with oversized fangs. “C-Clothe tho tho...” He whispered. Taking that as a good sign, Eridan pressed a rough rub against the sensitive flesh between Sollux’s nooks. 

Sollux tensed, feeling his nooks and bulges release in waves. It felt so good, the warm wet against his skin. Then it wasn’t. It was sticky and stuck to his skin. Eridan took notice, helping Sollux out of the booth and carefully to the bathroom. 

It made more sense now why they had decided to buy Sollux a new pair of jeans and a set of bumblebee boxers. Gratefully, Sollux cleaned himself up and got redressed in the clean clothes. Eridan sat on a sink, scrolling through his phone. When he saw Sollux exit the stall he opened his mouth to speak. 

“No. We wiill talk about iit when we get hiive.” Sollux cut off, plopping the wet jeans and boxers into the empty plastic bag before putting it in a more opaque paper one. Eridan surprisingly didn’t argue. He helped Sollux to the car, the yellowblood’s legs too weak to walk around for much longer. 

They didn’t end up talking about it when they got hive. Instead Eridan put the clothes in the wash and put away the new stuff while Sollux made dinner. It was a simple frozen skillet meal but it was better than nothing. They sat at the table, eating quietly. 

“Alriight. Ii’m done wiith thith thiilence. What the actual fuck wath that back there?” Sollux asked, stabbing his fork in a roasted piece of human cow meat. The seadweller stayed silent for a moment. His fins pressed back. “I thought you wwould like it. Did i go too far? Did i hurt you?” He asked worried. 

Sollux chuckled. “No, you diidnt hurt me. ii’m fiine. Jutht want to know where that came from.” Eridan let out a sigh. “It wwas more of an experiment. If you wwant i wwont do it again.” the yellowblood thought for a minute. “No, II do want to try iit agaiin. But maybe wiith a bit more of a warniing.” Eridan beamed happily. 

After the meal(Seriously Sollux had to get this mess under control) the two went up to their resting block and snuggled up on the human bed. Sollux’s warm against Eridan’s cool. Sollux snuggled closer, his face in the seadweller’s chest. “Fluthhed for you.” He muttered. Eridan smiled and ran a hand through Sollux’s hair. “Flushed for you.” He echoed softly. 

It didn’t take much longer for Sollux to fall asleep. Eridan however stayed up. He help Sollux close, enjoying how his little firecracker’s heat warmed him up. How he got so lucky to land Sollux fucking Captor in a quadrant was beyond him. But, he was grateful. 

With a low churr deep in his throat, Eridan closed his eyes, falling asleep. Oblivious to the next night when Sollux would wack him over the head for using too warm water to wash his jeans, resulting in a bright yellow stain on the crotch. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little public play. A little snuggles. :)  
> Sorry for getting this chapter out somewhat late. But at least I got it out. Enjoy.


	10. Blind Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Blackrom Spanking  
> Ship: Karezi (Dom!Karkat/Sub!Terezi)  
> Smut: No

Karkat was so pissed. Terezi couldn’t just act like that towards him! He was their leader and he swore to Gog what was so hard about that? He needed to get back at Terezi, that way everyone else knew he meant business. That they couldn’t just walk all over him. He had control. 

He slammed his head into the table, it caused a harsh pain in his skull but he didn’t pay it any mind. He hated Terezi. His skin crawled just thinking of her. Lips drew back revealing his sharp teeth while he growled. “Wh4t 1s wrong?” Terezi chuckles in that voice of her.

Karkat could only grind his teeth, trying to keep his cool somewhat. “Sounds l1k3 som3 on3 just tr13d to turn 3v3ryon3 aga1st your stup1d plans.” She spoke directly at Karkat, despite being blind. It unnerved the candy blood. 

“OH FUCK OFF TEREZI.” He growled, sitting up a bit more in his seat. There was one option. And Terezi was close enough. Karkat stayed silent, planing out his attack. Terezi chuckled and pulled out her chalk. There was a handful of colors, candy red being one of them. 

Before she could lick the thing, Karkat had her pinned to the doorway. “H3Y!” She yelped. Karkat only snarled, using her wrists to drag her backwards towards the table. He knew she could easily overpower him, but if he kept her surprised and disoriented then maybe he could actually go through this. 

Terezi tried kicking but didn’t do so well, due to karkat walking her backwards. She tried struggling but Karkat only yanked harder and walked faster. Carefully he had her pinned down to the table, far enough up that she had to stand on tiptoes to still be on the ground.

“Wh4t on 4lt3rn14 4r3 you do1ng?!” She asked, struggling against Karkat’s hand pinning her down. He had her slightly off balance so the struggling did almost nothing. Without answering Karkat tugged down the back of her pants and underwear. 

“H3y!” She started to struggle harder, fear tinging her voice. “YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT I AM YOUR LEADER AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE.” He growled, landing a sudden harsh slap to her ass. 

Terezi yelped and stiffened. Karkat landed another blow. At four she started to whine and shift, at seven her skin was a bright teal, and at ten she was shaking with the effort to not break down sobbing. 

Karkat let go of her arms and took a step back. She didn’t move, just laid there taking shaky and rough breaths. Deciding it wasn’t worth staying, Karkat left. Maybe she would leave alone, maybe someone will find her, Karkat didn’t care. 

Later that night, Terezi stayed a distance away from Karkat. She acted as though nothing happened, however she did avoid sitting. They didn’t speak of it, and went on as if it never happened. But deep down Karkat knew he won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late. I had been busy with the last chapter. Kinda short but I hope its ok. :)


	11. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Size kink, cuming multiple times  
> Ship: JohnKat (Dom!John/Sub!Karkat)   
> Smut: Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a while before the chapter ‘Fuck the Stress out’

Earth C. They had won. John could hardly believe it. Karkat however, was still in his ‘crabby’ mood. “I don’t know how on Alternia you nook whiffers manage to be so gogdamn happy. Are you even fucking aware of how hard and complex it is to run a fucking world?” He growled under his breath, leaning against the wall of Dave’s hive.

The young human had decided to throw a party the second they touched down. Music blared in the speakers, shaking the wall Karkat leaned on. It was decent music to be honest. Just, loud as hell. Plus, he hasn’t been able to find John all night. 

Karkat’s red eyes scanned the crowd. He was a little more comfortable with his blood color given that Humans had the same shade and the Hemospectrum was completely destroyed. “Hey karkat.” John smiled, sliding up next to Karkat on the wall. When did he get here? “Oh hi John.” 

The human swung an arm around Karkat’s shoulder and pulled the slightly shorter troll into his side. Karkat caught sight of Kankri, whistle in mouth and ready to blow on it hard. The black shirted troll growled softly and bared his teeth. He was ok. Kankri paused but let the whistle drop.

Karkat turned his attention back to the human. John was staring at his candycorn horns. “Your horns look like candy.” He hummed thoughtfully. The troll shoved the human away softly. “Mhm get away fuckass.” Karkat sighed. John stepped closer, his body warm against Karkat’s skin. 

The candy blood could feel his blood race. John was very close to him. “Hey, Un John...” Karkat trailed off, eyes locked on John’s. He could feel his bulge slipping from its sheath slightly. John placed his soft human hands on Karkat’s hips, moving the two to the beat of the music Dave was blasting. 

It felt good, Karkat’s hips rubbing and moving against John’s. His bulge was definitely out to play now. It twisted and squirmed in Karkat’s pants, wetting his boxers. He groaned and gasped softly when John ground his hips roughly into Karkat’s. They needed to get out of here now.

John pulled the troll away from the wall and up Dave’s stairs. Given that being a DJ payed surprisingly well, Dave had a large house with plenty of rooms. John pushed Karkat into one and locked the door so no one entered. Their lips connected in a rough motion, semi sharp troll teeth and blunt human teeth biting and sucking at lips. 

They gasped and groaned, the room quickly heating up. John tugged off Karkat’s black shirt and threw it to a random corner, not really caring. “John.” Karkat chirped, his claws tracing the human’s arms. There was another searing hot kiss followed by John removing his own shirt and shoving the troll to the bed. Karkat landed on the covers with a soft exhale, his body already spread out for John. 

The human trailed his fingers over the gray flesh, rough and thick under his fingertips. Karkat shivered and let out a trill of submission, begging the human for anything. His bulge was already fully out, struggling against the fabric of his pants. John tugged off his jeans and climbed on top of Karkat, his knees straddling the troll’s wide hips. 

A drop of his hips, and John was grinding against the troll. Karkat’s nook dripped steadily in his boxers, the wet slick providing no friction. “John ….please….” The candy blood whined, his own hips bucking upward. John quickly climbed off, fiddling with Karkat’s pants before pulling them off. The grey boxers were soaked through with candy red, it was probably going to stain. John pulled the fabric off, revealing Karkat’s wriggling bulge and dripping nook to the cool air. 

The troll whimpered lightly, but didn’t object to John spreading his legs wide. His nook and bulge on full display. Finally, the human let his fingers trail up the slick folds of Karkat’s nook, rubbing and pressing in search of places that made Karkat squirm. It was so much and not enough. “John John please…..ah, please j-just….Fuck me you asshole..” The begging was too much for John.

The human slipped two fingers into the folds of Karkat’s nook, immediately starting to stretch and twist them. Karkat practically screamed. “AH! JOHN!” He cried out, back arching sharply. John continued to fuck the troll on his fingers, finally curling up and hitting that part in Karkat that made the troll scream even louder. 

John pulled his fingers back, wiping the slick red on the black bedsheets. “You ready?” He asked, breathless from watching Karkat. The troll nodded, hips rocking. “Please just f-fuuuuuuuuuuuuu.” John had thrusted in roughly before Karkat could finish. His human dick was a lot different than a bulge. It was straight and hard, not moving at all. Karkat knew immediately his nook was not made to take a human dick. 

A bump formed on his lower stomach, his skin stretching around something of the wrong shape. And gog John was huge! “F-fuck Karkat. You’re so…..tight.” John gasped, his body stilling to let Karkat adjust. The troll took one glance at the bump and his eyes rolled up. “M-move.” He ordered breathlessly. 

The human took no time to hesitate. Hips rocking roughly, sending a mixed jolt of pain and strange pleasure through Karkat. “Fuck…..F-faster…..nnnnngh.. Harder.” The troll growled, wanting more. And when John pulled back, hips snapping forward, Karkat completely lost it. His hands gripped the sheets so hard they almost ripped, spine arching, mouth open in a silent scream. Red flooded between them in wave after wave. Karkat’s body spasmed, clenching around John, shoving the human roughly over the edge. “FUCK!” The human moaned out, releasing inside the troll. 

Karkat let out a choked gasp and let his body relax. Heavy panting and the smell of sex filled the room. The troll’s body let out one final shudder of material when the human pulled out. “God damn.” John muttered, staring down at the mess of a troll under him. In return, the troll let out a dull rumbled purr from deep in his throat. 

John collapsed next to the troll, ignoring the red slurry, he pulled him closer. The two lay there for a bit longer until Karkat complained about how sticky they were. John just reached over the bed and threw a towel at him. “I’m not getting up.” The human muttered as an excuse. KArkat just laughed and cleaned himself up as best he could. “Sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the requester. I had a lot of fun writing this for them.   
> Basically, this is their first time fucking.


	12. Motherfucking Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Overstimulation, Soft bondage, Sex toys, Multiple orgasms  
> Ship: Solo Gamzee  
> Smut: Yes

Saying Gamzee was stressed was practically an understatement. His body twitched and the voices in his head got louder and louder giving him a splitting headache. With a dull grow he told Karkat he was going to have to cut their feeling jam a bit short due to the headache. 

The smaller troll just shrugged, it wasn’t that big of a deal they could just have a longer cuddle session on the pile next time. Gamzee gave the candy blood a wave and left his friend’s makeshift block. There was an air vent near the ceiling, perfect. At least when he traveled by vent Gamzee didn’t have to worry about running into anyone. 

His block was on one of the abandoned floors almost half a mile deep in the meteor. The floor was originally for battle training but Sollux lost control of his psionics and parts of the roof caved it. The others changed the battle practice area to the roof of an unused building. 

Gamzee liked the dark and somewhat cold silence of the abandoned floor. He wasn’t overheating like with some of the upper floors and all those bright blue lights hurt his eyes after a while. Down here most of the lights were a faded orange yellow or dead. 

The highblood troll dropped down with a roll from the ceiling vent onto a pile of old horns. “honk” they protested. Gamzee just chuckled and got up. Given there was no sopor on the meteor there was no way for him to fully silence the voices and relax. Well that was a lie. There was one way. 

Deciding that the others probably didn’t need him for the rest of the day, Gamzee pulled a large shoe box from under the human ‘bed’. It was black and purple like his blood, just a simple thing with a lid. In the dull light of his standing lamp, Gamzee opened the lid and glanced into the box. 

Inside was a long white and black jumprope, a large rubbery plastic purple fake bulge, and a remote to the bulge. Sure it was shameful but in all honesty no one was down here to judge. Gamzee took out the items and went to the human bed. It was covered in thick black sheets and there was a plastic sheet under those. 

The troll climbed on top, his weight making the metal frame creak. First was the jump rope. Gamzee tied it into basic and complex knots around the head board. Now there was two cuff looking things hanging from the point in which they were attached to the metal. All he had to do was put his wrists in the loops and tug, causing the rope to tighten around him. 

Gamzee shivered at the thought before undressing himself. Slurry stains were a bitch to get out and the troll didn’t want to risk staining his clothes with deep purple. With the clothes discarded the highblood’s bulge was already coming out to play, twisting in the air in search of something to bury into. 

The clown smiled. “Why good morning motherfucker.” He muttered lightly into the silence. The fake bulge was against his leg, surface cool and somewhat giving. Gamzee picked the thing up and quickly took the already dripping slurry from his nook to coat the toy. It was a mess of purple, along with his own hands. 

“Nnnnnnn Fuck yess.” The troll purred when he slowly pressed the tip of the toy bulge into his overly wet nook. Due to him doing this more and more often, the toy slipped in easily. It settled pleasantly against the seam of his seadflap, right where he wanted it. Eager to continue, Gamzee took the remote in one hand and slipped both wrists into the cuffs.

The jump rope held nicely when the highblood pulled against it, having the cuffs tighten. Next step was....”Ohh yeahhh.....ahhh..” Gamzee moaned when he flicked a dial on the remote still in his hand. The bulge inside him twisted and vibrated violently. The troll’s hips rocked and bucked against the toy, loving the feeling of it inside him. 

For the first time all day, the voices silenced and his headache disappeared. “mother f-fuck yess......AhHhHhHhH!” The bulge lashed out, hitting Gamzee’s seadflap head on. There was one last buck of his hips before he finally came undone, spilling all over his bare chest. Gamzee’s eyes rolled back and his body twitched. 

The toy was swiftly becoming too much, the vibrations burning his overstimulated nook. The troll pressed the off button on the remote. Wait. Where was the remote? Gamzee’s eyes snapped open, his back arching to look at his hands. The familiar purple remote was gone. Where did it go? 

Gamzee’s mind tried to race through the sludge of pleasure coating his mind. His hands were near the wall, and there was a gap between the metal frame and the wall so that he didnt put a hole in the plaster. The remote must have dropped down there. Shit. 

The troll groaned a trill at the feeling of a second orgasm. It was too much, his hips stuttering. “P-please ah.....ngh....” He growled out, he was so close. So close. “Nghhhhhhh.” Bitting his lip hard, Gamzee felt his second orgasm crash over his body. It was too much too much please please make it stop. 

Gamzee didn’t have a chance to breath as the toy continued to torture his nook, body thrashing with it. Sadly the jump rope and metal frame held strong, the frame only giving creaks and squeaks of protest against all the moving. And here it came, the third orgasm, swift and blinding. 

The highblood screamed out loudly, his legs kicking as his mind went painfully blank. Wait. His legs. They were free. Gamzee curled his flexible body, feet arching up and towards where the ropes were. If he could just reach the spot where they were tied to the metal then maybe he could pull it undone. 

However, with this new angle, the fake bulge hit deeper and stronger against his ready sensitive seedflap. “F-F-Fuck.” Gamzee growled, legs twitching. His nook throbbed and bulge lashed out around his face. The cold wet organ smacked his cheek leaving a trail of cool purple. Ew. 

Gamzee’s toes reached the ropes and tugged. Thankfully the knot undid itself, releasing the cuffs from the metal. Gamzee’s back arched and legs fell back to the bed as his fourth orgasm shook his body. Tears pricked in his eyes at how overwhelmingly good it felt. Fuck. The toy was. STILL ON.

With a lurch, Gamzee pulled it out, dropping the thing to the soaked bed sheets. His nook throbbed and burned, still dripping slurry. Finally able to breathe and think, the troll reached under the bed, fingers finding the remote. In a sludge like state he wiped down the toy and himself with an old towel now stained purple and put everything back. 

He was so tired, his body not used to releasing that much at once. Gamzee pulled on an over sized grey shirt and snuggled into his soft pile on the floor in a corner. It was cool and welcoming, quickly lulling the overstimulated troll to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why you need to be careful when doing self bondage. 
> 
> Anyway, I loved writing this. Gamzee is my little baby and I love writing for him. :) I hope you enjoyed this.


	13. Psionic Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: psionic bondage, Oral, Fucking with psionics  
> Ship: Solkat (Dom!Sollux/Sub!Karkat)  
> Smut: Yes

Karkat loved the feeling of Sollux’s psionics. He loved the feel of them against his skin, warm but cold, hard but soft, gentle but rough. The feeling of them drove him crazy with lust. And that was before Sollux started training them. 

“Please oh gog please fuck please.” The candy blood begged, body twitching in midair. Sollux had him floating in caresses of psionics about a foot from the ground. Karkat twisted and arched against the psionics, enjoying the not quite rope like burn of them as they held him up. 

The yellowblood did nothing to help him. Instead, using the red and blue psionics to undo karkat’s sweat pants and pull off his shirt. This gave him a lovely purr from the redblood troll. Sollux chuckled. “2uch a 2lut.” He growled around his teeth, sitting his ass down on the couch. The psionics brought Karkat closer. Silky ropes of the powers traced along Karkat’s skin making his twitch and shiver. 

Then they tightened. Karkat’s thighs were spread and his arms locked behind his back. The psionics held as strong as rope. The candy blood could feel the blue and red touch crisscross his chest and back, Sollux’s addiction with tying him up in pretty patterns apparent. 

“Sollux please. I need this please. More....” Karkat begged, head thrown back, absolutely blissed out on psionics alone. The yellow blood let his gaze lower to the dripping nook and squirming bulge in front of him, Karkat’s legs spread wide to present himself shamelessly. “Well you do look ab2olutely wonderful like thi2.” He muttered to himself.

Karkat’s legs attempted to spread wider, the psionics stopping him. With a slightly amused hum, Sollux leaned back on the couch. This was his time to have fun with his matesprit, and boy was he going to take advantage of this. A single rope of red and blue psionic power uncurled from Karkat’s thigh and trailed inward, teasing the sensitive flesh there. 

An idea tickled Sollux’s mind. Why not keep it even? Another rope of power shifted from the other thigh, mirroring the other one perfectly. “F-Fuck sollux!” Karkat hissed, a gush of red dripping from his nook in excitement. The yellowblood chuckled, his fingertips tracing the lips of Karkat’s nook lightly. He had the bad habit of chewing his nails to be as stubby as karkat’s horns so there was no concern for accidentally hurting him. 

The dripping warm liquid tasted sweet and salty and just, karkat. Sollux smirked at an idea. His psionics brought Karkat closer, dripping nook only inches from Sollux’s lips. “Heheheh.” the troll chuckled before lurching forward and licking a harsh stripe up Karkat’s nook. The sound he got in return could only pass as a choked scream. 

Sollux took another taste, addicted to the way the liquid felt against his tongue and lips. How licking and sucking at the soft flesh made Karkat squirm against the psionics and scream. Unfortunately Sollux couldnt do this forever, the familiar stab at the back of his brain warning him that he was reaching his psionic limit. 

Karkat whined at the feeling of the yellowblood pulling away. “N-no....i....nghh.” He protested. Sollux undid some of the psionic ropes, the less of them there were the longer he could use the ones he kept. Softly he guided Karkat onto the couch, laying down next to sollux. The candy blood whining and shifting in the new position. 

Sollux shifted around so he was facing karkat. “2uch a pretty thing. 2cream for me why dont you.” He gave no warning before shoving his face back against Karkat’s nook, tongue burying in deep. “Fuck!” The lowerblood screamed, hips bucking. With more psionics available sollux let a small sliver join in karkat’s nook alongside his tongue. Slowly the rope expanded, stretching Karkat wide around red and blue sparks. 

The candy blood was a mess of whining and begging, hips rocking against sollux’s tongue and his psionics.”Ahhh fuck-k yessss.” The troll purred, hips rocking harder as he got closer and closer. Sollux could tell he was reaching the peak. The candy blood twitched and absolutely screamed at the feeling of the psionics vibrating and thrashing like a bulge. 

“F-fuck....ngh....SOLLUX!!” He cried as he released candy red fluid all over. Sollux tugged back roughly at the feeling of the material coating his face. There was a few more twitches and garbled shouts as Karkat slowly rode out the aftershocks. Then finally he was able to catch his breath. “Fuck.” The troll gasped out, body limp and eyes closed. 

Sollux picked the towel off the side table and wiped down his face and Karkat’s torso. “Did you have fun?” The psionic asked softly, nuzzling into the candy blood when they were clean. Karkat just nodded, too tired to do anything else. “Good. Cau2e now i have a 2plitting headache. Let2 get to coon 2o i can 2leep thi2 off.” It took another five minutes to coax Karkat into moving off the couch and to their shared room. 

Karkat climbed in first, purring at the feeling of cool slime against his skin. He made grabby hands at his matesprit like a wiggler. Sollux called him out on it. “You look like a wiggler.” Karkat just chuckled and snuggled into Sollux’s thin frame when the other troll finally climbed in. It felt nice, cool slime to one side and a warm body on the other. It didnt take long for the two to fall asleep, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Cause there is never enough Solkat in this world.


	14. Drunken Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Fin Kink, Fin play, Drunk sex, Slight voice kink  
> Ship: Crokri (Dom!Cronus/Sub!Kankri)  
> Smut: Yes

Cronus wasn’t sure when it started. Was it when he offered to show Kankri how to play the human game of truth or dare? Or when he asked kankri if the candy blood wanted to swim in his heated saltwater pool. Maybe it was much earlier than that, three days ago when he had told Kankri he had nothing to do that weekend and wanted to hangout. 

So to get things straight, Cronus Ampora was not much of a drinker. Sure every once in a while he would sit down and pop open a bottle of ‘Liquid Gold’, a popular cheap Alternian beer. To be completely honest, Cronus preferred to smoke the ‘50/50 Fire’ brand of cigarettes. It was a pleasing mix of tobacco and an alternian version of weed. The only problem, was his little firecracker here hated the smell of the smoke, always complaining whenever Cronus lit up. 

That was the reason why he was popping the top of a bottle of probably a month old bottle of ‘Liquid Gold’ to relax his twitching nerves. He took a simple sip, getting used to the taste again. Kankri frowned. “Are you aware that alcohol can lead to liver failures and heart problems, not even counting the dehydration it does to your blood cells. I am honestly very alarmed at the fact you feel the need of..” The red blood waved at the bottle, “that.” 

Cronus chuckled. “Either this or I smoke. Your choice.” He took another sip of the yellow liquid, enjoying the soft burn of it down his throat. Kankri stared, suddenly fascinated. “Wvhat?” The seadweller asked, setting the bottle on his leg. “May I try some?” The candy blood asked softly, motioning towards the bottle. Cronus let out a low chuckle and passed over the bottle. “Thought it dehydrated your blood and caused livwer problems.” He mocked. The sweatered troll glared and took a sip. At first he sputtered lightly, but then swallowed. 

The seadweller smiled. “Wvhat do ya think?” he questioned softly towards the other troll. Taking another sip Kankri looked up. “I am going to have to keep this bottle.” He answered, swishing the liquid inside. Cronus laughed, “Alright alright. I’m gonna go get myself another one.” The taller troll stood and went back towards the fridge to get two more bottles. When he got back to the beat up couch, Kankri was already playing with an empty bottle. “Here.” Cronus opened a bottle and passed it to his friend. 

Two bottles turned to four, then six, then eight and Cronus was out of beer. Kankri was sprawled over the carpet on his stomach, watching Cronus finish off the last bottle. The seadweller threw his head back to get the last drags of the bottle, his fins fanning out around his face. Kankri took a deep inhale and leaned up on his elbows. His red eyes were licked firmly on Cronus’s fins. “Oh.” He whined lightly. Cronus set the bottle down next to the others, “Wvhat is it chief?” He questioned, leaning back in the armchair he occupied. The seat was leather and felt nice. 

“Your fins. They look so pretty when they are spread out.” He muttered, leaning on one arm so he could reach out towards Cronus. “Very pretty.” Said sea troll flushed a light violet and he tensed. “Thank you? I guess? I’m not vwery sure howv to answver that.” The landdweller got up and slipped into Cronus’s lap, settling himself to face the sea troll. “Can I see again?” He whispered softly, leaning in to see the fins closer up. Hesitantly Cronus flared his fins wide, revealing the gills underneath. The cool violet membrane was thin and almost see through. Dots of a deep aqua blue cover the fins, glowing slightly in the soft light. Kankri ran a finger over the thin membrane, feeling the strange coolness of it. The seadweller gasped loudly, twitching sharply at the sensation of being touched in a very sensitive spot. 

The fins flutter, his body reacting to the closeness. Kankri smiled lightly at the movement. “They have these amazingly beautiful little....” The candy blood blinks. He looks over at Cronus’s face. “freckles.” Cronus let out a shaky gasp, his eyes watching Kankri not knowing what else to do. There was a moment of hesitation then Kankri continued. “Such a pretty color. I like it quite a lot.” His finger tips lower and trace the sensitive gills under the fins. They flutter open, revealing the rows of folded membrane the same deep violet as the seadweller’s blood. Kankri runs a clipped claw against the ridge. Cronus inhaled sharply. “Kankri.” The name came out gasped and breathless. 

Kankri’s fingertips moved back up, tracing Cronus’s jaw. “Your skin, so smooth. Is it for lessened water resistance?” His voice was so even and low, even for a troll. Kankri’s fingers brushed Cronus’s bitten lips, rough from habit. Without thought, Cronus’s tongue slipped out to wet the dry lips. The candy blood let his hand drop, leaning forward slightly. They were kissing before Cronus could even think to stop it. And dear gog kankri’s fingers were back on his fins, spread out from the surprise of the kiss. The aqua dots glowing brighter. A speckling of the glowing freckles lit up along his cheeks, neck, and shoulders. 

Kankri’s lips were soft and warm, moving easily. Maybe it was the years of constant talking. Cronus pulled back, violet eyes finding Kankri’s red ones. There was shock, curiosity, and a hint of something darker in those eyes. The seadweller shivered, hunger. Kankri was staring at him in hunger. Hips ground down and hands gripped hips and sides. “Gog Cronus. Such a pretty boy. Your freckles.” Kankri gasped, his voice sending sparks to Cronus’s crotch. A wiggling tent in Kankri’s pants made Cronus growl, his highblood instincts coming in. Kankri trilled submissively, his arms wrapping loosely around Cronus’s shoulders.

The sea troll picked him up, getting up to pin the shorter troll to the couch. Kankri immediately spread his legs, arms hugging close to his chest. The seadweller took advantage of Kankri’s submission to flare his fins in dominance. And the sound Kankri made, ohhh that definitely sent Cronus’s bulge slipping out. It was a needy purr, the candy blood’s legs spreading wider. Cronus tugged down Kankri’s leggings, the peak of lace flashing. Fingers pushed the familiar red sweater upward to see what was hidden underneath. A black and grey corset, lace and satin pressed against pale grey skin. It held Kankri’s back straight and stomach flat gently. 

Cronus only ran a claw on it, savoring kankri’s shiver. He moved on. Kankri wore basic red undergarments, which were quickly shoved down along with his leggings. The sea troll could hardly hold back a pleasant trill at the sight of Kankri’s red dripping nook. It took only a minute for Kankri to undress his shirt and pants, not wearing undergarments today. Kankri’s eyes scanning the body above him carefully. His nook dripping more red at the sight of Cronus’s freckles covering shoulders and dripping down along that strong chest. 

The long violet bulge between Cronus’s legs that thrashed wildly had to be the biggest clue that he was enjoying this as well. “N-need...” Kankri begged softly, legs spreading lewdly. And who was Cronus to deny a golden invention? Kankri was burning hot and tight as hell around Cronus’s burying bulge. “Cronus!!” The candy blood screamed in a purr, back arching and eyes rolling back. His chest and stomach strained against the form of the corset. Cronus took one hand and laid it over Kankri’s lower ribs, pressing the other troll back into the couch. It took another minute of rocking, trilling, and purring for Cronus to bottom out. 

Kankri begged and whined, clenching around the cold thick bulge inside of him, spreading him open roughly. There was the edge, so so so close. Cronus rocked rougher, searching for that one spot inside the candy blood. There. Right there. That small spot right under the entrance to the seedflap. Kankri’s eyes snapped open, his back pressing and twitching against Cronus’s grip as he released. Red liquid painted his stomach and between his thighs. The sudden burning tightness had Cronus releasing hard. His fins spread out wide, his freckles glowing a bright blue like stardust. Kankri gasped eyes wide. Cronus was beautiful. 

The fins slowly folded back and the freckles relaxed their glow. “Shit.” Cronus gasped, collapsing softly on top of Kankri. His skin, cool to the touch felt amazing against Kankri’s feverishly warm skin. They lay like that for a while. Kankri’s corset digging into both their ribs, cooling genetic material covering skin. Then Cronus pulled back, grabbing his shirt to wipe them down. Kankri lazily undid the strings on the corset, opening the slit in the front to release himself and let him finally breath fully. The sea dweller took a few deep breaths then stood, picking up Kankri gently. They ended up in Cronus’s extra large coon, Kankri’s red sweater piled on the floor near by. The slime felt nice against their skin, easing any tension in muscles. Cronus pressed a soft kiss to Kankri’s forehead, both of them soon slipping into sleep. 

Lets just say the next morning was ‘fun’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like the headcannon of Cronus having bioluminescent freckles. Like they look normal but can glow and like, pretty. :)
> 
> I hope the requester likes it!


	15. The Love, The Hate, and The Ash Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Pain, Claws, Audispice intervention  
> Ship: Romzeerezi (Ashen Rose/Gamzee/Terezi)  
> Smut: No

“ROSE!!” The sound of Karkat screaming her name made Rose wince. Something went wrong and she knew it. The smaller Troll skidded around the corner, coming to a sudden breathless stop. “What is it Karkat?” The human girl asked, standing up from her bed. Karkat panted heavily to get his breath. “Gamzee.......Terezi.......Kitchen....” He managed to gasp out. Rose sighed, not again. Sh swiftly walked past Karkat, patting his back as she went past. “Thank you Karkat. I shall go handle that now.” Her heels clicked pleasantly against the tile floor as she headed to the Kitchen. 

She heard the fight before she could see it. The sound of growls and yelps. Dave ran past her, a scratch on his arm. It wasn’t deep. He would live. Rose turned into the kitchen. Just as Karkat said, Gamzee and Terezi were in a fight. Gamzee tossed the smaller teal blood against the counter creating an echoed crack. Terezi lay stunned for a second before growling and standing. “That is quiet enough.” Rose ordered, voice not yelling but stern as hell.

Terezi twitched as if she was about to leap but stopped herself. The highblood just turned to face Rose. “And what exactly is going on, Gamzee?” Rose’s voice was harsh and unforgiving. They knew the rules. And they broke them. Gamzee sighed, picking at a scratch. Rose glared and he stopped. “This mother fucker here was talking shit on my messiahs.” He said shortly. “I was not-“ Terezi started but Rose raised a finger, silencing the teal blood. The human’s eyes were on Gamzee. “What did she say?” Her mother like voice asked. 

Gamze shifted on his feet, his nose was bleeding and face paint messed up. How long were they fighting before Karkat got here? If the broken table and tipped over chairs had anything to do with it, a few minutes. “She was talking to Dave about me. Saying ‘I don’t get that clown’s stupid ass religion. Like who wants to worship a bunch of dumb clowns.” His voice had an angered tone and he was clenching his fists to keep from attacking. Rose milled over the words, she was going to have to talk to dave. 

“What about you Terezi. Did you say those things?” Rose turned her attention to the crouching troll by the counters. Teal dripped from her forehead and there was a large blood spot on the counter from when Gamzee shoved her. She also seemed to have lost her glasses, red eyes still looking at Rose. “I was just talking about not understanding his religion and how fuckin interesting it might be to learn about it. For the sake of law, all religions must be considered.” Came her spitting response. Gamzee growled, lips curling. “Lier.” He hissed thinking Rose wouldnt hear him. 

Rose glared at the two of them. “Gamzee, Terezi. Please clean up this mess and meet me in my room. No more fighting. We will handle it then. I need to speak to Dave.” She pointed to under the sink were the bleach and towels were. Her tone made it clear there was no other option. Gamzee huffed but walked over to get the supplies. Terezi stood on rocking legs. She has had worst happen to her so Rose wasn’t too worried. Turning on her heel, to human walked back to her room. While she walked she messaged Dave and asked him to come to her room to talk. He was on her bed when she arrived. “Hello Dave.” He smiled and gave a wave. 

Her door closed and the girl went over to her med kit to help bandage up Dave’s scratches. Just as she thought, not too deep but deep enough to bleed. She took his forearm in he hands and started up the bandaging process. “So what was Terezi talking to you about?” She questioned lightly, not looking up while she worked. It made it easier on Dave. She knew he hated pain and it would just be harder on him if he had to keep on his mask and work through the pain. “She was going off about how there are so many bullshit religions and that it would take years to learn them all. Then she used Gamzee’s clown thing as an example of all the complex religions then he was just kinda there and attacking her. I tried to get away but Gamzee accidentally scratched me on my way out. Im not sure if the fucker meant it or not.” He said calmly, trying to keep the pained whine out and failing. Rose didnt mention it.

She finished wrapping up the scratches. “Thank you. Come back in about three days and I’ll check up on it.” She let him pull his hand back. Dave got up and quickly left. When the door was open Rose could see Gamzee and Terezi in the hall looking down like two children who were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “Come in please. Terezi close the door will you?” The two shuffled in, Terezi closing the door. She had found her glasses and put them back on. Rose took in another look at the two. Terezi seemed to have the worst of the injuries so Rose waved the tealblood over. “Come here. I need to patch you up. Gamzee, you can sit on the floor for now. I will do you once I finish with Terezi.” Her voice was kind and warm, motherly. 

Gamzee flopped down in the floor, cross legged. The other troll sat down on the bed next to Rose. “Alright. Terezi, please explain why you were talking about Gamzee’s religion.” She said, opening the other section of the med kit that had the troll medicine. Terezi took a deep breath and put her glasses on the bed so Rose could get to a scratch near her eye with a pale green paste. “I was only talking about how it must be hard for judges with all the strange and different religions. Like the super complex ones that you wouldn’t get unless you were in them. Then I used your religion as an example of a really hard one to understand. I didnt mean to make you mad.” Terezi talked while Rose worked on her. The troll’s voice sounded upset and sad. Gamzee only nodded, letting her speak. 

Rose places a bandage on the head scratch that was bleeding. The trolls could heal fairly easily so Rose knew it would be fine. “Alright. Come up here Gamzee. Your turn to share.” Terezi climbed off the bed, leaving her glasses. The highblood climbed on, his face scratches were starting to bleed again from being moved. Rose wetted a towel with water from a water bottle and started to wash the paint off. “Well shit sister. Now I feel all sorts of motherfucking bad. I thought you were spitting some shit on how my messiahs are stupid cause no fuckers can understand it. I didn’t know you were curious in them.” He sounded regretful. 

Rose smiled. “Good. Im glad you both understand. However you still broke one of my rules.” The two looked at their feet, guilty. Rose wiped purple blood from a scratch on Gamzee’s chest. “Which rule?” She asked the two trolls. “If you want to fight, find you first.” They said in guilty unison. Rose applied a red chemical mix to the face scratches. “No facepaint for the day. You need these to heal.” She said to Gamzee. “Yes, and what did you two do? You went and fought. Guess what? While you two were beating each other up, someone scratched Dave.” She didnt tell them it was Gamzee, the troll already looked sorry enough. No need for that guilt. 

“But its ok. We will learn. Now get up here. You both look so upset. Come on, Snuggle pile.” Rose closed the med kit and set it on the floor with the purple and teal towel. Terezi climbed into the bed with them. They all stripped to their underclothes and piled up, Gamzee on the left, Terezi on the right near the door, and Rose in the middle. It felt nice, the two cool bodies against Rose’s human warm skin. Gamzee pulled a blanket up and snuggled into Rose’s cheek, his highblood horns bumping her temple. The human pressed a kiss to his cheek then Terezi’s. “I love you both.” She hummed. The trolls purred lowly in response. It was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1! The requester asked for an ashen relationship but we couldn’t settle on platonic or sexual. So I made both! Yes, you can ask for a multi part request! Just expect it to take a bit longer to work on but I will still do it! :)


	16. The Love, The Hate, and The Ash Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: come inflation, Oral, bondage, threesome  
> Ship: Romzeerezi (Ashen Rose/Gamzee/Terezi)  
> Smut: Yes

The next time Terezi and Gamzee fought, they do summon Rose. The two are antsy, fidgeting and swaying on their feet, eyes locked while they wait. Rose is sitting cross legged on the desk across the room. Her eyes watch the two softly, not betraying her thoughts at all. “Alright. Remember. No combo attacks, no mind powers and Gamzee no Chuckle-Vo-Doos.” The two nod in agreement, not taking their eyes off each other. 

“Go ahead.” Rose says, pulling out a knitted sweater she has been working on for John. The two trolls jump at each other, not bothering to hold back. Its all teeth snapping and claws flinging. Rose knits, watching the two tussle on the floor. Then she sees it, Gamzee slams his lips against Terezi’s in a hard kiss. Teeth nip at lips and Terezi yelps, mouth now filling with teal. So it is one of those kinds of fights. Rose puts away her knitting. 

Then Terezi is on top, digging her nails into Gamzee’s arms and digging her bony hips into his, grinding their bulges together. “Enough.” Rose interjects, standing. The two trolls growl at each other but separate. “If you needed that kind of help you two know you can just ask.” Rose spoke while she walked closer, heels clicking on the concrete floor. Gamzee suppressed a shiver at the sound. “Alright on the bed you two.” Rose ordered, pulling her seer robes up and over her head. The trolls raced to do as ordered, the bed creaking in protest of the weight. Quickly, Rose kicked off her heels and pulled off the tank top, leaving her in her undergarments. “Undress you two.” A small smirk filled the human’s lips as she watched the two struggle to get out of their clothes as fast as possible.

Gamzee wasn’t wearing any underwear, his thick purple bulge already half out of the stealth, nook dripping on the sheets. The teal blood wasn’t any better. Her smaller but just as impressive teal bulge was already fully out, wiggling and squirming to paint her thighs and stomach in her blood color. Rose could feel her self clench around nothing. The sight of the two was hot. “Terezi, mind distracting Gam while I get the ropes? I wouldnt want him to get bored.” Her voice came out sweet as honey but as commanding as a mother’s. Terezi practically threw herself on the highblood, lips and teeth clashing. The human trusted them to be good while she got the lengths of rope, red of course, and the cool metal pail. The bottom was a swirled marble like pattern of both purple and teal. Rose smirked. When she returned to the bed, Gamzee was letting Terezi sit on his thighs, pinning him to the bed, their lips still connected in a heated kiss. Terezi’s sharp teeth flashed and Rose caught sight of deep purple. 

Hot. The human set the pail down next to the bed and slowly coaxed Gamzee’s clawed hands from Terezi’s hair. “Alright now you two, I’m gonna get Gamzee tied down. Behave.” She knew they could hear her, even while they continued to kiss hungrily. The ropes were thick enough to hold Gamzee mostly down, but the human knew if he got uncomfortable the purple blooded troll could get out. Knots tightened to form twisting patterns all the way down his arms and to his shoulders. It would be a shame if Gamzee twitched too hard and dislocated something. There was a low moan from Terezi. Rose looked up from her knot work to see the teal blood rocking her hips against Gamzee’s thigh. “None of that.” Rose snapped, landing a small swat at Terezi’s ass. The troll whined but stopped the movement, instead continuing to practically inhale Gamzee’s mouth. 

It took Rose only another minute to attach the ropes to a hidden hook in the wall, she knew from experience the hook will hold good. “My turn Terezi, why don’t you mark him up some?” Rose suggested, pulling her bra and panties off. The teal blood pulled off from Gamzee’s purple flushed lips. His eyes were half lidded and dazed. A hesitant tug at the ropes, they held firmly. “Are you questioning my knot tying skills?” The human questioned with a smirk, climbing onto the bed right next to Gamzee. Terezi had already used her semi sharp teeth to leave bruises and bite marks along Gamzee’s torso, circling his sensitive grubscars. “Ahh ohh my wicken dark sister ahhh yess i wont your pretty little lips.” Gamzee moaned out, panting. Rose did as told, pressing her soft human lips to Gamzee’s rough troll skin bitten ones. The rough texture made Rose groan. Terezi snaked a hesitant hand down Rose’s thigh to her dripping wetness. With an encouraging roll of her hips, Rose let her. Terezi used her thumb and forefinger to press lightly at Rose’s thighs, signaling Rose to spread them. Gamzee was starting to get twitchy, he was so ready to get things started, but Terezi was distracted with Rose’s human nook and Rose was too busy gasping to kiss his properly. He made it clear that he felt lonely when he rolled his hips, lifting Terezi, and trilled loudly. 

Rose lifted a brow. “Is my baby feeling left out?” She coos softly, fingers reaching up to trace Gamzee’s painted features and rubbing his face softly. The paint smeared slightly but honestly Gamzee was too blissed out to mind. “Such a pretty mouth you got there, lips all flushed.” Terezi smiled running a finger along Gamzee’s flushed lips. He groans and kisses the digits softly. Rose sat up and pushed the teal blood’s fingers away from her soaking mess between her own legs. “You can use his mouth if I can use his bulge.” The human grins. Terezi smirks, “How about it Gamzee?” She turned her attention to the troll. The highblood nods eagerly. It takes a minute for them to adjust but finally they have a fit. 

Terezi places her dripping nook near Gamzee’s lips, squealing when he starts to lick and suck. The human meanwhile is struggling to calm the thrashing bulge enough to get the thing in her. “nnnngh Gamzee ah yes oh oh gog yes!” Terezi gasped out, hips rolling against Gamzee’s talented tongue. The bulge finally calmed down enough for Rose to bring it poking at her tight human entrance. It wiggled and searched for Rose’s warm human nook. Purple painted the human’s inner thigh, cooling pleasantly against heated skin. Then it found the target. “Ahh Gamzee...ngh.” Rose moaned out, sinking lower on the shifting bulge. There was a muffled purr from deep in Gamzee’s throat at the feeling of human heat. 

The room was quickly reduced to moans and the wet sounds of Gamzee’s bulge moving in Rose and his tongue fucking up into Terezi’s nook. Rose could already feel the tight heat curled up in her stomach. “Don’t......ahhh....Dont cum before me.” She order the two, hips rocking against the thrashing of the highblood bluge. Gamzee hummed which made Terezi shriek. The teal blood could only nod, her hips stuttering. Then the bulge hit something deep and pleasurable inside Rose. Her back arched and she groaned low and deep, clenching hard around Gamzee. His thick genetic material was cool and some thing of a shock to Rose’s, quickly becoming sensitive, body. Terezi released soon after, squealing loudly as her bulge and nook releasing teal all over Gamzee’s already fucked up face paint. He just lazily licked up the fluid he could with soft strokes that made the lower blood’s back twitch. 

Rose shivered at the feeling of the bulge retracting. “Ew. Now we’re all sticky.” Terezi giggled giving Gamzee one last rock of her hips before getting off. The purple blood was giggling softly. “What is it?” Rose asked, climbing off his hips. “My wicked sister tastes goooooood. Like mother fucking miracles and shit.” He purrs licking his lips. Rose was tight, his face paint was so fucked up. Smeared along his cheeks and chin from Terezi’s thighs, and coated in teal. The female troll flopped down on the bed next to him. Rose smiled at her two docile trolls, reaching under the bed for a towel and water bottles. Terezi had already started to untie Gamzee while Rose cleaned off his face and hips. The highblood purred and trilled happilyRose moved to Terezi next, wiping off the face pain from the troll’s thighs and the teal from her nook. 

“I’ll be back. You two can snuggle up.” The human smiled, picking up the roll of rope from were Terezi placed it on the bed. Gamzee didn’t hesitate, he wrapped his long arms around Terezi and pulled her close, snuggling into her hair. She nibbled his collarbone softly. Rose put the rope away and went to the bathroom to empty herself of Gamzee’s genetic material. When she looked down at her purple painted stomach she smiled. There was a sizable bump. It made her core warm with the thought of being so full of Gamzee. Her Gamzee. 

When she returned, Terezi was already asleep, body curled up against Gamzee’s her head on his bare chest. “Hey sister.” He drawled lazily. Rose slipped on his shirt with a smile. “Hello dear. Feeling better?” He purred happily. “Yeahhh my pan’s all fluffy and nice.” There was a few tired blinks. “You gonna join us in this motherfucking chill pile?” He questioned, sounding like a scared child begging his mother to stay in his room till he fell asleep. Rose gave him a lopsided smile, the shoulder of his shirt slipping off the shoulder. “Of course.” She climbed on, laying at his otherside. Gamze shifted and wrapped his arm around her, settling her in his underarm. “You all up and motherfucking comfy?” He whispered. Rose laid her head on his chest next to Terezi’s. “Yes.” She sighed, snuggling closer. It felt nice. Very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this took so long! I hit a snag halfway through but finally got loose! Thank you once again to the requester for this lovely Ashen romance. This was what i didnt know i needed.


	17. Little Purple Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink; Submission/servant, Semi Public, Chuckle-vo-Doos  
> Ship; GamKat (Dom!Gamzee/Sub!Karkat)  
> Smut; Yes

Gamzee hated going shopping. Having to go out in public and pretend he didn’t want to rip the heads off of everyone. A soft hand placed itself on Gamzee’s arm. The highblood looked over and down. Karkat. His Karkat. The smaller troll had his head tilted, looking up at Gamzee with slight worry. “Are you ok, sir?” Gamzee let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hand intertwined with Karkat’s. “Yeah, just the thoughts in my motherfucking pan.” Karkat gave his hand a light squeeze. They were standing in front of the food store, a few people sending them glances but not many people actually caring. 

The two trolls got a cart, Karkat setting their bags in and starting off inside the store. The highblood followed, eyes keeping watch of the other humans and trolls. Crappy music played over the intercoms, making Gamzee’s ears twitch. He wanted to leave. Screw food, they could just order shit and have it delivered. 

“I want to leave.” He projected his voice into Karkat’s mind, not wanting the people around them to hear. Karkat only gave him a look. He knew the candy blood could feel the press of Chuckle-vo-Doos on his subconscious. Karkat gave a gentle smile. “It’s ok sir. We won’t be here long.” The soothing voice did almost nothing to relax the subjugglator. 

Karkat placed one hand gently in Gamzee’s rubbing soft circles. The other hand pushing the cart and holding the list of items they came do the store for. Gamzee just growled, “I want to leave NOW.” His tone in the Voo-Doos sounding agitated and scared. The candy blood knew the signals for Gamzee’s attacks. He lead them down to the back isles for baby diapers and random shit. No one was really in the area given the lack of commonly used items. Good.

Now all he had to do was get Gamzee to relax enough for them to get through the shopping trip. Karkat pushed the cart against one of the rows and stood close in front of Gamzee. With a gentle needy look in his eyes, Karkat blinked up at the highblood and asked softly. “Come on Gam. We haven’t gone shopping in weeks and we were running out of food. Just last a little longer?” The highblood wrapped his arms around Karkat’s hips, pulling the smaller but thicker troll closer. 

“I’m sorry my little bro. Just all them mothetfucking thoughts all up in my pan with nothing to motherfucking distract them.” His low tone suggested something that made Karkat’s eyes widen like a deer in headlights. Gamzee smiled and let his eyes glow a lavender. Images floated into Karkat’s mind. The taller troll shoving him against a shelf and tugging his pants down, fucking into him hard. Gamzee forcing Karkat’s knees with his Chuckle-vo-Doos and making Karkat suck him off. Image after image flashed in the candy blood’s mind. His bulge seemed to be interested in the pictures as it poked out from its sheath and into Karkat’s boxers. 

Gamzee knew how the Chuckle-vo-Doos affected his little flush. Making him warmer and needy. Karkat let a shiver ran down his spine at the lewder and lewder images. He pressed his chest against Gamzee’s and swayed. “Please?” The highblood lets his smoke like tendrils of vo-Doos brush around in Karkat’s mind. They quickly find the limb controlling sector and take control with basically no resistance. A rush of warmth fills Gamzee at the trust shown by Karkat. He doesn’t disappoint. Karkat’s knees go weak, landing on the floor with a dull thud. He doesn’t mind it. Just keeping his eyes up at Gamzee. His Gamzee. His wonderful flush. “Flushed for you Gamzee.” The subjugglator just gives a lazy smile, eyes glowing lavender, he uses his Chuckle-vo-Doos to move Karkat’s hands up to his sweatpants.

They fall limbly to the floor. Karkat’s eyes trail down to the already half out bulge and leaking nook. They drip with the familiar purple that makes Karkat want to lean in and just take the whole thing down his throat. Gamzee pets his cheek softly, the other hand going over to rub at his nubby candy corn horns. The candy blood purrs gently, leaning forward to take the tip of the squirming bulge into his mouth. 

It felt cool and almost numbing against his lips. Gamzee lets out a low chuckle. “That’s is my little heart. Just like that.” Karkat takes more of the cold bulge into his probably burning hot mouth. He could feel Gamzee’s Chuckle-vo-Doos Press on his gag reflex, letting Karkat take more in without choking. He gives a satisfied hum at this, going almost all the way down on the bulge. Gamzee lets out a hissed moan. Oh, whoops. Karkat’s mouth might have been a bit to warm to take the whole thing in that fast. He didn’t want to hurt his pitiable flush. 

Karkat pulled off softly, looking up at the purple blood before laying a kiss on his bulge. The highblood grips Karkat’s hair and forced the candy blood back onto his bulge, this time a bit slower. Karkat relaxes, closing his eyes and letting the Chuckle-vo-Doos fuzz up his mind. It was nice, his mouth growing numb from the cool flesh of Gamzee and the gentle press of Vo-Doos. 

He could feel when Gamzee got close. The tense and lock of his legs, the fingers clenching tighter in his hair, and the extra hard squirming of the bulge against his tongue. Karkat opens his eyes gently, looking up at the purple blood. Gamzee is making growled moan like noises, his eyes locked with Karkat’s. Then he exploded. Ice like material flowed down into Karkat’s throat. He choked once but quickly got in the rhythm of sucking and swallowing down the liquid. 

It settled heavily in his stomach, a flash of cold before his warm inner core warmed it to a stable temperature. Gamzee groaned loud and deep, bulge slipping out of Karkat’s mouth and back into its sheath. A small gasp left Karkat’s lips when the tip left, purple still painting his lips and tongue. Karkat gave a few blinks up at Gamzee. There was still purple painting his inner thigh, and if it was left there the color might stain the highblood’s pants. Gamzee gave a curt nod, releasing his grip on Karkat’s hair to move back to pettin his horns. 

Karkat licked and sucked up the purple material painting soft skin of Gamzee’s inner thigh. There wasn’t a lot, but Karkat got every last drop. When he was finished, he pulled back up Gamzee’s pants, tying the strings in a little purple bow. The Vo-Doos holding Karkat on his knees was released and the candy blood stood. “Can we finish shopping now?” He asked, lips stained a light purple. Gamzee gave a lazy nod and a smile. “Of course brother. You always know what to do to get those motherfucking voices to silence.” The candy blood gave him a soft kiss and went back to the cart to continue their shopping. 

Gamzee held his hand the whole time, smiling like he had just found a pile of gold. And he did. His little ruby heart. Karkat Vantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it as well. :)


	18. Motherly Puppy Love Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: D/S*, Petplay, Petting, collars  
> Ship: Rosade(Dom!Rose/Sub!Jade)  
> Smut: No
> 
> *- D/S stands for Dominate/Submissive. It is part of the BDSM scene. (specifically the D & S)

It was winter, snow falling outside creating a thick blanket of cold. Inside the large white house on the top of the hill were two girls. Both in love, and in need of warmth. 

Rose sat on the couch, knitting another sweater for Jade. A fire roared in the fireplace, lighting and heating up the room. Despite the fact that the room was pleasantly warm, Rose still felt cold. She was missing something. The girl brushed it aside, maybe it was just her imagination. Knitting needles clicked, a log popped and crackled. 

“Rose?” A soft voice asked from behind her. Jade, a slightly shorter girl wearing a large shirt and a blanket around her shoulders, was peaking around the wall of a door frame. Setting down her knotting, Rose smiled. “Hello there puppy.” Jade’s dog like ear flicked on top of her head. The blond’s eyes scanned the girl by the door, eyes taking in everything she has claimed. Right there. On Jade’s neck, as a stark contrast to the tan skin, was a dark pink and jade green leather collar. There was a simple metal loop on the front to attach a leash or rope to. Jade shifted under the blanket. “Can I sit with you miss?” 

Rose’s smile widened and she gave a soft sigh. How was she going to say no? “Alright. Come on over here. But don’t let Kanaya see you on the furniture, she might throw a fit.” With knitting needles and yarn now pushed to the side, Rose patted at the seat next to her. Jade smiled and ran over to climb onto the couch. It was simple leather and warm from the heat of the fire. Jade jumped up and curled next to Rose, folding her body into a ball. Not surprisingly, the dog eared human was very much warm. Rose let her hand brush down and pet at the long strands of black hair. 

They were soft and smooth under her fingers, Jade must have just had a bath. Rose pet her little puppy girl behind the ears, warmth spreading in her bones at the sight of Jade’s smile. It was quiet and peaceful, with the cold and harsh locked outside. Finally, Rose felt fully warm. With her fire and her pet curled against her. How on earth or alternia did she ever live without this? There was the sound of a door opening and closing from the hall. Kanaya must have finished the stitching of one of her new winter skirts. 

“Hello hun.” Kanaya set a gentle kiss on Rose’s head. The human girl looked up and smiled. “I let Jade on the couch. She is asleep so try not to wake her.” The Jadeblooded troll just rolled her eyes, making her way to the kitchen. “You spoil her rotten.” The tone was trying to be harsh but Rose could hear the flick of a joking tone. Kanaya set a kettle of water on the stove to heat. With a chuckle Rose picked up her knitting again. “Of course. Who else would?” 

The two did their separate things silently, kettle starting to whistle and needles continuing to clink. “Green or black tea darling?” Asked Kanaya, pouring the hot water into mugs and opening their drink drawer. “Black please.” Rose answered, tying off a string and putting the half finished sweater off to the side. The female troll walked over to the couch, handing Rose a mug and sitting down on the other side of Jade. She set down two mugs, one a blood substitute and the other a bug of thick hot chocolate. “Jade darling. I made you cocoa.” Kanaya gave the puppy girl a gentle shake. 

Jade’s ears perked up and she lifted her head. “Cocoa?” She asked sleepily. Kanaya pointed to the mug of cocoa. The dog eared girl sat up and reached for the mug. “I’m sorry ma’am for sitting on the couch.” Jade whispered softly, ears folding back as she held the cup close. The jade blood rolled her eyes with a defeated sigh, and Rose knew Jade was giving her the kicked puppy eyes. “It is quite alright love. Rose said it was alright so I guess I will let it slide.” Jade’s ears perked up. “Thank you ma’am!” Came her excited reply. The three snuggled close, Jade curled up between then and a blanket over their laps. Two masters and their wonderful puppy on a snowy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Fluff! :D   
> Fluffy Rose/Jade is so amazing! Thank you so much to the requester for the chance to write this!!


	19. Motherly Puppy Love Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: light bondage, Pain play, Bratty Switches, Aftercare cuddles  
> Ship(s): Ronaya*& Ronade**  
> Smut: Yes (Rose/Kanaya)
> 
>  
> 
> *-(Rose/Kanaya(Switch))  
> **-(Ross/Kanaya(Switch)/Sub!Jade)

“Hold still.” Kanaya orders, Muffled around the pin cushion in her teeth. The blond haired female just rolls her eyes. “Yeah yeah. Are you close to being done yet? We have been out here for hours.” Rose’s whining tone made the troll bite slightly harder on the cushion. It was a nice day, spring had finally arrived and the sun was out in full force. Kanaya had placed a heavy wood box under the shade of an old oak tree and had ordered Rose to stand there while she worked. 

Wrapped around Rose’s frame was a dark grey fabric that sparkled with dark pink undertones when hit by the light. It was formed into an elegant dress that flowed down Rose’s hips and legs like water. Kanaya was patiently finishing up the final stitching that held the fabric against Rose’s skin. “Stop being a wriggler. It has only been half an hour. You will live.” The jadeblood stuck a pin in the fabric, purposely pricking Rose’s pale thigh. “Ow! Hey!” The squishy human yelped and jolted lightly. She knew the troll meant to do that. 

Rose also knew it was no use trying to object to Kanaya’s plans. She stared out at the rolling fields that covered the house’s property. From the position the house and tree had on the hill, Rose could almost see all the way out to their property line. With a heavy sigh Rose let out another groan. “Kanaya. I am bored.” she complained. Kanaya only hummed, starting to stitch at a seam against Rose’s hip. Her fingertips holding Rose’s body still left soft pressure against Rose’s sensitive skin. The human shivered slightly. Now that there was nothing to distract her, she let her mind wander. 

Thoughts of Kanaya taking her right here in this dress. Maybe teasing Rose until she was finished with the dress then splitting her open on that long Jade bulge of hers. Rose shivered and Kanaya pressed her fingertips in a little harder. “Don’t move darling.” The human tried her hardest not to. But the warmth in her gut and the slight wetness in her panties didn’t make is any easier. Kanaya pinched Rose’s hip gently. “Relax darling. This dress will not fix properly if I don’t fit it correctly.” The human let out a full body shutter. With her sexy troll girlfriend only inches away, touching but not in the way Rose craves. 

Finally Kanaya gets fed up with all the disobedient shifting. “Alright. What is it Rose? Something is clearly going on with you.” Red flushed across her cheeks and chest. She glanced away, not really able to think straight when her hot jadeblood was on her knees before Rose in a very revealing spring dress. It only takes a moment of thinking before Kanaya pieces it together with a smirk. Her hand trails lightly over the silky fabric. “Very impressive Rose. I never knew you could get off on such basic touches.” Her tone was flat with a slight teasing edge to it. Black painted finger nails lifted up the flowing skirt and Kanaya ducked under. Oh dear. 

Rose let out a low groan, the warm but still slightly cool flesh of Kanaya’s tongue against the already soaked fabric of her panties. When she heard Kanaya giggle she could tell the troll had seen the lace panties were the same shade of jade green as the troll’s blood. Then the tongue was back, licking and sucking harshly. Rose moaned out softly, her legs starting to go weak from the sensations. If Kanaya knew anything about Rose, it was that the human girl was very sensitive to the touch down here. 

A startled yelp of “Kanaya!” Fell from Rose’s lips. The rainbow drinker had used her fangs to bite into Rose’s inner thigh. Rose wanted to move, to sit, to spread her legs wider. Unfortunately the fabric of the dress was tight. The unforgiving material only let Rose spread her legs maybe two or three inches, and the corset formed into the abdomen of the dress kept her upright. Thinking of this made Rose almost chuckle. Dress Bondage. Leave it up to Kanaya to make that work. 

Well, Rose would have laughed if it weren’t for Kanaya thinking that was the perfect time to go back to her panties. A loud breathy moan bubbled up from Rose’s lips as she felt the tip of the troll’s tongue circle her entrance before forcing it’s way in. By now the jade panties were dripping and pressed to the side by one of Kanaya’s black painted claws. Rose’s body was straight up shaking as she tried her hardest to stay upright. Thankfully Kanaya reached a hand up and cupped Rose’s soft plump ass. Her fingers spread wide over the smooth skin and helping Rose balance a bit better. “Kanaya.....ah oh dear....ahhh!” Rose was close. Very close. Her hips swayed and thighs tensing as she came all over her girlfriend’s face and tongue. “Kanaya!” 

The troll pressed a few more licks and kisses to Rose, making the human twitch with overstimulation. Her grey head slipped out from under the fabric a moment later. Her black hair was tussled up and Rose questioned idly at how Kanaya didn’t poke her or rip the dress with the troll’s horns. Kanaya stood back up and fixed her hair. “I think this will do for the dress. Here let me help you out of it.” Rose was swaying were she stood, barely able to think straight. 

Kanaya helped her out of the dress easily, and slipped Rose into a shirt and pair of sweatpants she brought along. By this point the human had already passed out, head leaning against Kanaya’s chest as the strong troll carried her back up to the house. There she found Jade, curled up on their shared bed, eyes closed and sleeping. With gentle care, Kanaya set her Rose down next to Jade and went back outside to fetch her sewing supplies and the dress from their place under the tree. Once the items were safely placed in her sewing room she went back to the bedroom. 

Rose was curled up around Jade, both still asleep. “That is adorable.” She hummed before undressing and climbing into the bed on the other end of Jade. Kanaya ended up falling asleep, curled up with her two little subs. The perfect way to end a spring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped the requester enjoyed these! I very much enjoyed writing them. :)


	20. Foggy Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Semi-Public, Drugged sex, Dirty talk, Oral sex  
> Ship: Rosane (Dom!Rose/Sub!Jane)  
> Smut: Yes

“Come on Jane. Please? Dirk is hoasting a party at his house with Dave. *Hosting.” Jane’s friend Roxy was on a video call with the blue themes girl, trying to convince her to go. Jane fixed the angle of the phone while it leaned up on some recipe books. At the moment, Jane was elbow deep in bread dough, trying to separate it into different loaf pans. She rolled her eyes and continued to cut up the large glob. “I’m really not sure Roxy. You know I don’t enjoy parties that much.” Jane replied tiredly. 

Roxy made a distressed noise. “But Jane! Everyone from our sessiona are gonna be there. *sessiion *Session.” Jane set the pans in the oven and collected the spare dough back into the large bowl. “Everyone? Even the kids? But won’t there be alcoholic beverages?” She wiped her hands on the apron and turns to look at the phone and Roxy. The alcoholic was sitting on her bed, phone probably set against some pillows, and painting her nails. 

There was a chuckle from Roxy. “I’m sure after everything they went through they deserve one night to be able to drink.” She argued. Jane only set the empty bowls in the sink and turned on the water while she started to clean up the counters of flour. “Very well. Anyway Roxy, I don’t have anything to wear.” She threw away a damp napkin covered in flour and sent a glare in Roxy’s direction. Roxy sat up. “So if I find you a dress to wear you will go?” Another glare from the baker. “I might. No promises on that.” She objected. 

 

And that meant, a week after that conversation, Roxy arrived uninvited to Jane’s home. Her arms were filled with different types and shades of blue fabric. “I got different dresses. Hopefully at least one willl fit. *will.” Jane let her in, catching sight of a pink duffle bag. “What is the duffle bag for Roxy?” She questioned, following the pink clad girl up the stairs and to her room. 

“It has my dress and some makeup things.” Roxy replied shortly, dumping everything on the bed. The baker closes the room door and headed over to the bed so she could see the dresses. A few were sparkly, some silk, light sky blue, a deep almost black blue. Roxy started pick up the dresses and hold them up to her friend, sorting them into pile by color. Then a different sorting of one pile into material, then decorations. 

After about an hour, Roxy had narrowed the dresses down to a light sky blue and white accented dress with glitter near the bottom. “Alright, put this on. We will start on makeip next. *makeup.” Roxy gave the fabric to Jane and turned her back on the girl so she could change. Jane did as told, slipping into the soft fabric. The makeup took another half an hour of Roxy brushing and blowing on Jane’s face until it looked perfect. By now, the sun had already set, leaving the window dark. 

Roxy slipped into her pink and white cocktail dress and applied some pink eyeshadow and eyeliner. “You ready too go? *to.” Roxy asked, slipping on her heels. The baker slipped on her own flats and nodded. “As ready as ever.” 

 

The party was at the Strider house. Bro, Dirk, and Dave all lived in the half mansion in the outskirts of the city. Lights flashed through the windows and music already blasting. A few cars were parked out front, the rest probably in the back. Roxy didn’t bother with knocking, just opened the large door and walked in. 

Inside the music was even louder. Blasting over speakers in every corner. Trolls and humans alike were crowded in to the still large living room area. Jane looked around. Karkat and John leaning on the staircase. A group of trolls sitting on and around a circle of couches in a corner smoking something. Dave on an elevated platform against one wall, spinning his turntables. There appeared to be a bar like set up at the farthest wall, a violet blooded troll mixing drinks. 

Jane blinked at the bar. Rose was there. She turned to ask Roxy about it, but the tall female was already gone. Jane groaned, of course the other one ran off. Slowly she made her way through the crowd and to the bar. Rose was wearing a black and dark pink dress, her blond hair in a simple black headband. Jane took a seat next to her. “Wvhat can I get ya sweetie?” The violet blood asked smoothly, an unlit cigarette in his sharp teeth. Jane looked up, “Um water please, no lemon.” He nodded and went to get a glass and fill it with ice water for her. 

“So Roxy was able to get you to come.” Rose hummed, turning in her seat to face Jane. She was sipping some dark grey cloudy liquid thoughtfully through a straw. Jane tilted her head. “Pardon?” The seadweller set a glass of ice water in front of her and gave her a wink before going to talk to a candy red blood in a red sweater and leggings. “Roxy. She finally got you to relax enough to come to a party. I’m impressed.” Rose explained, stirring the liquid in her glass. 

The feeling of the cold glass against Jane’s palm helped steady her. “I am always relax. Just don’t enjoy parties so much.” She objected slightly upset. Rose smirked and sipped the drink. “You’re always so hung up. With all your manners and such. You need to really experience what it’s like to relax.” The baker held the glass tighter. 

“Jane sister!” Came a gravelly voice from behind her. Jane turned to look. A purple blooded troll in a grey shirt and poka dot sweatpants was standing there. He smiled through his face paint. Gamzee Makara. “You showed! That is motherfucking miracles.” He chuckled. Jane gave him a smile back. She set down her cup and turned her back on Rose to face him fully. “Hello Gamzee. It is very nice to see you. How is your baking going?” She attempted to make small talk. Despite being two very different beings, they could always bond over baking. Even if Gamzee used more, questionable ingredients. 

“It is going motherfucking perfect. My buddy Kurloz is growing this new miracle plant that is perfect in my pies.” He chuckled lightly. Yeah, Gamzee cooks drugs into all of his baking. All of them. Jane gave a nod. “Well I’m very glad it is going well.” The subjugator’s grin widened. “Yo sis, you wanna try some? I brought some of my pies and shit and Kurloz brought some straight stuff.” He offered. Jane slipped a glance behind her at a glaring Rose. She could relax, she is going to show Rose she can. 

“Sure. I’d love to try some of your creations.” Jane left her water and followed Gamzee to the couch circle. The whole time she could feel Rose’s stare in her spine. A small cloud hung over the corner from the small hand made rolls that the trolls held. There was another purple blood, a fuchsia blood with long braids, a cobalt blood in the back, and a rust blood with some kind of sticks in her hair. Gamzee went over to the purple blood. 

Jane noticed he had stitches over his mouth, and a small roll pressed between the stitches and his semi parted lips. “Brother Kurloz. Thank you for watching my miracle bakes. I brought a motherfucker who wants to try.” Kurloz gave Jane a look over then a small smile and a wave. Jane waved back. There was a duffle bag next to Kurloz that Gamzee was starting to dig through, he pulled out a bag of cookies and a small plastic baggie of some sort of dried red plant and a stack of paper. 

He set the items on the coffee table in the center of the circle. “This is the pure miracles. You can mother fucking smoke that. Or these miracle cookies that have the shit in them.” Gamzee waved you over and pointed at the items. “Go on try one.” The baker hesitated, was she really going to do this? The image of Rose not thinking she could relax made her blood boil for some reason. She reached over and pulled a cookie from the baggie. It was classic chocolate chip cookie but had a slight red tint to it. 

Jane took a bite, passing the line of no return. It was, really good actually. Gamzee smiled with his sharp highblood teeth. “What do you think sister?” He asked, leaning closer. Jane finished the cookie in a few more bites. “Its really good actually. Well done Gamzee.” She giggled lightly. The effects of the drug were already kicking in. Her mind started to relax and her body released its tension. “Can I try the roll?” She asked pointing to the dried red and the paper. Gamzee looked at Kurloz. The taller purple blood waved it off, go ahead. 

It took a moment but Gamzee showed her how to fill and roll it, then how to light it. Jane inhaled, the smoke burning her lungs. She coughed and started to laugh. Gamzee had her try again. It still burned but this time it was a good burn. Jane exhaled the cloud of smoke. “Yeah! Just like that sister!” Gamzee smiled, rolling his own to smoke. 

The group continued to smoke and eat the cookies for what felt like hours. Gamzee had left to go piss and Jane climbed over the couch to Kurloz’s armchair. “You’re tall.” She muttered in a daze. Kurloz smiled and blew some smoke at her. The baker girl giggled and blew back. She carefully stood on shaky legs and smiled at the mute highblood. Kurloz was confused for a minute before smiling as wide as he could and patting his lap. With a giggle, Jane climbed up, leaning on his chest. He wrapped an arm loosely around one shoulder while the other held his roll. 

Jane giggled and traced his stitches, he let her. “Jane. There you are.” It was Rose. Jane frowned and looked over. Rose was behind a couch, glaring at her. The baker smiled. “I can relax!” She said mockingly. Rose just glared. “You have had enough. Now come on. Your leaving.” Her voice was stern and commanding. Jane leaned more into Kurloz. “Why though?” She asked with a pout. 

The girl in black almost growled out her answer. “Because I said so. Now get out of his lap.” Jane looked up at Kurloz. His face was neutral behind the facepaint. Then his purple eyes found Jane’s blue ones. He slipped a card from his pocket to Jane and nudged her to get up. With a sigh she discreetly pocketed the card in her dress and got up. “Fine mom.” She groaned. Rose took her arm and lead her up the stairs. There was a hall of bedrooms and Rose shoved Jane into one. 

Jane huffed and sat on the bed. The seer locked the door to the room and turned on her heel. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” She growled. Jane rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed. With the fog of the drugs in her mind, Jane’s filter was switched to off. “You told me to relax then when I do you get mad.” She kicked her shoes off and shifted farther up the bed. 

There was a real growl this time. Rose walked closed. “You were sitting on the lap of a god damn Makara. Kurloz in fact.” Jane stretched and pointed a foot at Rose. “So? I did what you told me to! The drugs just helped a bit. A tiny tiny bit.” Jane let her foot drop with a giggle. “You like that huh? when people listen to your orders?” Rose froze at that. Her whole body tensed at once. 

Jane sat up on her elbows. A smirk played on her lips. “Ooooh Really?” She asked teasingly. Rose moved fast, flipping Jane on the bed and pushed up her dress. The baker yelped and clenched her legs closed. “Rose?” She asked confused. The other girl just used one hand to shove Jane’s back into the bed and the other to spread her clenched legs. “Seeing you on his lap made me so mad. I just wanted to rip you way and fuck you right there so everyone could see you belonged to me.” Her voice was full of anger and jealousy. 

Jane whined and squirmed as Rose pulled down her panties. The black clad girl chuckled. “Your enjoying this aren’t you?” She let a fingertip brush the already wet skin. Jane squirmed more and moaned. Smack! Rose’s hand landed on the paler girl’s thigh. The baker yelped and stilled. “Good. Behave. Gods you piss me off so much. Acting like you’re better than everyone else. Like you can control yourself better and not fall into temptation. And yet here you are, wet because I pinned you down.” 

The feeling of Rose’s painted nails tracing the sensitive skin made Jane gasp softly. Her hips lifting up slightly to press up against Rose’s fingertip. “Such a needy thing. I’m going to make you scream my name Jane. My name.” Rose pressed her finger against Jane, making her gasp out, another wave of wet slipping from between her legs. The noises Jane were making sounded like music to Rose’s ears. Little gasps and moans for more. Perfect.

Rose released Jane and took a step back. “Turn on your back, hold your dress up and spread your legs.” The taller girl growled, tugging her black dress up and over her head. Jane did as told, face turned to the side and blushing red. “You look so pretty like this. Spread out and wet for me. Look at you. So ready for me to make you scream.” Rose smirked, dropping the fabric in a pile. She kicked off her own shoes and kneeled in front of Jane, who’s legs were spread and knees bent over the edge of the bed. 

“Such a needy thing. So wet.” Rose gave a long hard lick to the slick folds to emphasize her point. The baker girl squealed and arched her back. “So simple. Getting so turned on by this. You like this don’t you Jane? You like the idea of me fucking you with my tongue until you cum?” Jane moaned out. “Yes yes yes yes! Rose please!” Taking that as an invitation, Rose licked slow and hard against Jane. 

“Fuck!” Jane moaned, back arching and hands gripping the black bed sheets. Rose picked up her pace, small quick licks against the red flesh. Then without warning, Rose slipped her tongue into Jane. “Rose!” The girl screamed, back arching as she released all over Rose’s tongue. Rose pulled back, licking up the clear liquid that spilled out. The baker had released her death grip on the bed and was just laying there, breathing heavily. 

Rose stood up and helped her out of the dress and under the covers. With a dazed smile Jane grabbed her arm. “Sleep with me?” She asked softly. Rose sighed, looking around the simple room before climbing under the blankets as well. It was warm. Jane fell asleep quickly, snuggled into Rose’s side. The other girl wasn’t so tired. Just laid there holding Jane and staring and the ceiling. This was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some family drama, this request has been very late. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


	21. Pitiable Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Safeword Usage, light bondage, Overstimulation, Multiple orgasms(implied), Dirty Talk + Praise Combo  
> Ship: Karve (Dom!Karkat/Sub!Dave)  
> Smut: Yes

“You think you can take more? More of my bulge like a good boy?” Karkat growled, leaning over his matesprit. Dave whined and arched his back. The human’s smooth pale chest was already striped with white ropes of cum from earlier but Karkat wanted more of that thick white. “Such a good boy. Perfect under me like this.” Karkat’s hips slammed at a quick pace, sending Dave’s body jerking against the red stained bedsheets. 

“Yesssss ah! T-there!” Dave practically screamed. His body twitched and shook, the clinking of the metal cuffs holding the human echoed dully through the room. Karkat let out a growled groan. This human was so fucking warm it was burning him. “Fuck perfect little bugle slut. Just wanting my warm genetic material to fill you up like a pail.” Karkat’s tone made Dave whine and moan.

“Yes yours! Ah Karkat please....fuck fffffuck there please!” Dave’s babbling rose an octave as the troll’s bulge hit the special spot deep inside. The feeling of squirming twisting flesh beneath Karkat made him just pound away at that spot even harder. Deeper. His bulge curled and flicked at that spot harshly.

Karkat felt Dave’s body clench up beautifully as the human’s sixth orgasm shook him to the core. His red lips parted in a sob. “P-pu...ah..P-Puppets!” Came the gargled cry. Karkat froze. His hips stoped and he slowly pulled out. Dave started to sob, his crimson eyes blurry. With a calm speed and gentleness Karkat undid the cuffs holding Dave’s wrists to the headboard. The human pulled them close against his chest, his tears still fell as his human lungs struggled to get enough oxygen. 

“Hey, Shhhhhhh its ok darling. I’m here baby. I got you.” Karkat purred gently. He picked up a wet cloth from the nightstand and started to clean Dave’s chest. The human was slowly coming down, lungs finally getting air. “Was it too much?” Karkat asked softly, looking into his human’s eyes. Internally he was flipping out. Usually Dave never used his safeword. So when he did use it, of course it scared Karkat slightly. 

Dave only nodded, wiping at the tears staining his cheeks. The candy blood troll relaxed. This pitiful fool. Karkat pressed a gentle kiss to Dave’s forehead. “Its ok. You did so amazing. I am so proud of you for lasting that long.” The troll’s raspy voice continued to praise Dave even while he picked the human up and went to the bathroom to clean them. 

Now that Dave had calmed down he just smiled lazily and let his warm troll take care of him. “...Im not sure what would have happened if you didnt tell me. Are you sure I didnt hurt you? I really dont want to hurt you. Please tell me I didnt break you. Do you need anything? I cou-“ Dave cut off Karkat’s worried rambles with a simple kiss. “Hush. Im fine. Just was a but too much for the moment.” His voice was rough and slurred but Karkat visibly relaxed. 

“You are such a pitiable dork.” Karkat mumbled lightly, setting his pale human down in the tub and starting up the warm water. Dave relaxed and let out a sigh at the relaxing warmth. Wanting to just take care of his human, Karkat ignored his still squirming bulge that was tucked into his boxers and focused on his human. His wonderful matesprit. His perfect little red heart. 

Dave let the troll clean him off fully and wash his white blond hair. A soft smile played on the dj’s lips as he leaned into the slight scratch of Karkat’s nails. The troll, unknowingly, was making a relaxing purr that made Dave just want to cuddle his little alien and watch movies for hours. “Do you need water or anything?” Karkat asked softly, his fingers still playing with Dave’s locks. 

The human looked up at his grey skined boyfriend. “Yeah. Do you want to watch some movies before bed?” Karkat just smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Dave’s lips. “Anything you want.” He purrs lovingly. When Karkat had gotten Dave all dried and in some pajamas he made the human some tea and set him on the couch to start a movie while he cleaned the bedroom. To make sure he didn’t get a cramped bulge the next morning, Karkat finished himself off into a pail to keep it from getting everywhere. Then was the task of pulling the blankets and sheets off and putting on a new set. 

Karkat spent a solid ten minutes struggling with the fitted sheet before getting it on. When finally the bedroom was cleaned up and he was in new clean clothes, Karkat headed back to his human matesprit curled up under a pile of blankets on the couch watching some action movie. The human’s crimson eyes met Karkat’s and he poked out his arms to make a grabby motion at the troll. “Come here you sap. This Strider needs you to refill his cuddle reservoir. It is in desperate need of some nice cuddle time.” 

With an eye roll Karkat just shoved the blankets over so he could snuggle under them with Dave. “Oh shut up will you? Just sit here and let me hold you while we watch some shitty movie.” The human obeys and snuggles into Karkat’s side. A perfect fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Ended up with less porn then I thought it would. Welp here it is anyway!


	22. Tidal Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Submission, Oral(Nook), Praise  
> Ship: Feflux (Dom!Feferi/Sub!Sollux)  
> Smut: Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the very late updates. I was at a winter camp with no wifi or service. But Im back! (/0<0)/
> 
> Now I just have to transfer all of the chapters from my notebook to my phone. ;-;

“Sollux! My darling!” Feferi’s voice echoed in the semi empty hive. If it weren’t for the piles of clothes on the floor and the light from the respiteblock, Feferi would have thought the place was abandoned. Sollux must be in one of his moods. Dishes filled the sink, trash compartment was open and overflowing. This was worrying. The highest blood carefully shut the door, clicking the lock into place. She knew sollux got busy and would get into moods where he would work on a code for nights on end and run himself almost dead. 

First thing is first. Make sure Sollux is still breathing. The door to his respitebloock opened with a squeak. The yellowblood was hunched over his keyboard, typing away as if he never heard the door in the first place. “Sollux darling? Im here.” Feferi entered the room, stepping over piles of old energy drink cans and half coded game grubs. No movement from Sollux except for his typing. 

With a worried sigh she set a bracelet covered hand rest on his shoulder. He reacted to that. Pausing midline he looked up at her. The usually bright red and blue eyes were dull and had dark rings under them, darker then normal. “Thup FF.” He smiled, showing off his dual fangs. The familiar glasses he wears were in the desk on a stack of notebooks filled with scribbled writing. “Sea-riously Sollux. You need to take a break. Doing this to your-shell is going to run you dead.” Her tone was was filled with worry and a ting of pity. 

“It’th fine FF. I haven’t been working on thith for long.” He waved off her worried expression. and turned back to the screen. “I’m tho clothe to finithing thith.” The highblood didn’t like that answer. She pushed his shoulder, causing his chair to spin and face her. With ear fins spread wide and a from on her lips she looked him in the eyes. “What is today?” She asked with pity anger in her voice. 

Sollux took a minute before answering in a tone suggesting he was in no way confident in his answer. “Tenth pedigree, Night 15?” This was definitely the wrong answer given Feferi’s fins fluttered back and her expression softened. “Its already Night 34 Sollux. You haven’t glubbed with me for a 8 Night cycle.” The look of pure guilt and regret on the coders face made Feferi’s blood pusher clench like it was trying to take in oxygen underwater. 

“When was the last tide you slept?” This question was asked softly, dripping with flushed worry. Sollux opened his mouth to say something then paused and thought. He closed his mouth and looked away. “I don’t remember FF.” The seadweller let her hand drop from his shoulder and cupped his face gently. “Darling.” She pressed her forehead to his, their horns bumping. Feferi didn’t realize she was crying until Sollux reached up and wiped the fuchsia drops from her smooth cool skin. 

His lips were burning hot when he pressed a kiss to hers. “I’m tho thorry FF.” His voice cracked as he attempted to hold his own tears in. “Have you eaten anyfin?” she asked softly. This got a nod from the lowerblood. He pressed another loving kiss to her lips before looking up and into her eyes. “Yeah I ate a few hourth ago.” That was better than nothing. 

The seadweller pulled back and stood up to her full height. A small smirk played on her lips. “So you give me a glubbing blood pusher attack with worry, confess you havent slept or realized the date in who knows how many nights. Then get a wiggly?” Her tone was both teasing and slightly scolding. Sollux flushed a bright gold and shoved his hands between to cover the squirming mess in his pants. The laugh that bubbles from her throat was impossible to push down. “If you needed help you could have glubben asked.” He sighed softly and looked away, hands pressing harder against the front of his jeans. 

Feferi rolled her eyes and let he laughter trail into a chuckle she knew made Sollux squirm. “Well maybe I cod help you.” She smiled, stepping closer. Sollux whined deep in his throat. A sound of pure agreement and submission. The seadweller stripped of her overcloak and got down on her knees. Without hesitation, Sollux’s legs parted to allow her closer. His hand was still covering the squirming the bump in his pants, subtle presses of his palm gave away just how much he wanted it. 

Careful with her claws, the seadweller moved Sollux’s hand off to the side. His pants were quickly unbuttoned and pulled down to his ankles, showing golden yellow boxers covered in bees. His bulges twisted like snakes under the fabric. Feferi glanced up, enjoying how his cheeks and collarbone were flushed yellow beneath the grey. Careful of her teeth, the highestblood pressed her lips to the squirming bump, sucking and pressing with her tongue. 

“Aaahh~” Sollux gasped out, back arching slightly. His hips buck upward out of reflex. Feferi looks up and frowns. “Hold still darling.” The yellow blood just whines softly but obeys. The fuchsia blood slowly slipping the waistband of her matesprits boxers down to his ankles with his jeans. Two dripping yellow bulges squirmed at the cold air, twisting and knotting together. The highestblood just ignores them, not trusting her teeth. 

Instead, she went lower. Her strangely long tongue running between the gold dripping folds of Sollux’s nook. “Aaah FF.” He gasped, a hand going to her hair. Without hesitation she pressed her lips against his lower ones and sucks, licking up all the liquid gold. His hips rolled gently, hands moving to her horns so he could grind on her face. Feferi just moaned, the feeling of his warm hands on her sensitive horns making her rock against her own leg for friction. 

“Mmmmh F-Fuck....ahhh...” Sollux moaned without hesitance, mouth open wide and eyes closed. The highblood let her tongue slip in deep. Sollux didn’t last much longer with the feeling of Feferi’s eyes cold tongue buried deep. He roughly shoved her face out of the way, yellow coating both his stomach and her face in the release. 

His body fell limp, eyes flittering half closed in the after glow. Feferi pulled his pants and shoes off, helping him out of the fabric and towards his coon. The yellow blood took off his own shirt before climbing into the neon green slime, sighing happily while doing so. With a gentle smile, Feferi sat by his coon, leaning on it. “Such a good boy. Im here now. Im here to take care of my flushed little heart. Even if your a dork I still pity you.” Sollux smiled sleepily. “Pity you two FF.” 

It took only a few minutes before the lowerblood fell asleep finally, body sinking fully to the bottom of the coon. Feferi stood. She needed to handle the little friend in her skirt, then start up cleaning Sollux’s hive. Maybe she could convince him to move in with her so she can care for him. Feferi sighed a soft glub. She would ask when he gets up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self destructive Sollux makes me sad. ;-;  
> But at least Feferi is there to care for him.   
> (/030)/


	23. Unexpected But Not Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Semi-Public sex  
> Ship: Fiace (Fin/Trace)  
> Smut: yes

Fin blinked and rubbed his tired eyes. He really should be trading watch with someone about now. One of the many clocks that littered the mansion read 11:35 pm. Bullshit. Doze supposed to take his spot five minutes ago. With nothing else to do Fin decided to track his future path. 

His path was dull, down to hall, some stairs, to the corridor next to the unused ballroom. That was interesting. Trace’s path has just joined alongside his. The color of his path was semi saturated, this was close in his future. “Hey Fin.” A familiar voice sounded from behind the tracker. Trace. 

The larger of the two, turned to look. Trace was leaving one of the rooms, door shutting behind him. “Want’s going on Trace?” Fin asked casually, trying not to make the bump in his pants seem obvious. The taller male just smiled like he knew something Fin didn’t. And goodness did that do something to Fin. 

“Nothing much. Come on, walk with me.” Trace waved a hand and lead Fin farther down the hall. The two walked in silence. Taking this opportunity, Fin glanced back at their paths. Strangely there was a spot right ahead where the path stops in a brightly glowing circle of the two colors then continues. Even stranger, the exiting path was dull, it happens in a while. 

With Fin distracted trying to read their future paths, Trace suddenly shoves him to the wall. Pinning the larger man with his hands on either side of Fin’s head, Trace smirked. “Ah!” Fin yelped softly, not expecting to get shoved. Without wasting time, Trace presses his lips hungrily against Fin’s. Their sharp teeth clanked and nipped. Fin groaning low when he was bit harshly on the lip. 

When the kiss finally finishes, Fin is breathless. It was a dream come true to have Trace kiss him. But still unexpected. “Wha-“ He starts, only to be cut off with another kiss. This time Trace’s hands start to explore. Fingers lifting coat and shirt, tracing scars and smooth skin. The larger man practically moans into the kiss. Trace used his long leg to slip between Fin’s thighs, rubbing upward. “Aaaahh T-Trace!” Fin gasps out, eyes rolling back from the feeling. 

The taller male does it again. This time harder. Fin expects it and grinds down with a whine. A few more seconds of grinding and Fin is a shaking mess, whining and gasping in attempt to stay quiet. Trace finally stops, leg staying in place to help hold up his partner. Hesitantly Fin stops his grinding, visibly shaking with the effort. Trace rewards him by undoing the button and zipper on Fin’s dress pants. 

Smooth fingers trace the now unmistakable bulge in Fin’s pants. Fin moans and lets his head fall against Trace’s shoulder. “Nnngh Ah....please... Trace please.” He begs, hands gripping Trace’s arms tightly. Trace slips the waistband of Fin’s boxers down along with the dress pants, smiling at how hard his partner was already. 

“You want me?” Trace asks with a growl. The dazed male nods quickly. “Yes please yes.” He begs, hips rolling in emphasis. Trace spins him around, pressing Fin’s turned cheek against the rough wall paper. A steady hand holds Fin’s hips steady as Trace gets the lube from his pocket and spread it against his fingers. Cold digits press against Fin’s entrance, making his arch his back and hiss. 

“Relax.” The taller make commands sternly. Fin does as told, letting his shoulders relax. With a small hum of satisfaction, Trace starts to prep the larger man. It takes only a few minutes but by the end. Fin is shaking like a leaf in fall. “Please oh yes please Trace I need you.” He moans out, not even bothering to stay quiet. 

Trace gives Fin no time to adjust. Starting a fast and brutal pace that left Fin screaming. Hips moving roughly, Trace reached around to grip Fin’s cock in his skilled fingers. Fin didn’t last much longer. Gasps and moans reaching a higher octave for a second while he released white against the green walls. “Trace!” He screamed. 

With Fin going tight, Trace couldn’t last. He gave a low growl, laying a bite under Fin’s ear while painting Fin’s back white. If Fin wasn’t leaning on the wall, he was sure he would collapse. It took the two a solid minute to catch their breath. “We should go before someone finds us.” Trace sighs, tucking himself back in his pants. The larger man nods and pushed himself away from the wall to pull up his pants. Trace wipes away the evidence with a small towel he brought. “Shower?” Fin asks hopefully. The taller man nods and the two walk off down the hall. 

 

Later that night, Fin and Trace sat uncomfortable at the dinner table while Clover watched them, giggling. That one always unnerved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really write for the Felt before. So I hope they are in character. Anyway thank you to the requester for helping me try something out of my comfort zone!


	24. Bad Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Pet play, Punishment, Fingering  
> Ship: Kurgam (dom!Kurloz/sub!Gamzee)  
> Smut: yes

Gamzee smiled slyly. He had trashed the apartment, and was laying on the couch. Master Kurloz was furious. A snap then a pat on the thigh, harsh and quick. “ _Puppy_.” Gamzee climbed off the couch and crawled over to his master on all fours, smile on his face. “ _What is this puppy? Did you do this while I was gone_?”The taller Makara was clearly upset, angry purple flush under his holy face paint. Gamzee only nodded, his sassy smile still painted on his face. 

Kurloz’s skilled fingers twisted with the signed words. “ _What do pets get when they disobey orders from their masters?_ ” Realizing the taller troll was really angry had Gamzee lowering to the floor. He whined low in his throat. His master gave no sympathy. With a rough grip, Kurloz grabbed Gamzee’s horn and started to lead him to the mess. “ _See what you have done? Bad puppy. Bad boys get punished._ ” Kurloz forced Gamzee’s nose to the mess like the troll was a real dog. 

Gamzee let his master steer him around. The tingles of chuckle-vo-Doos on the tips of Kurloz’s fingers. He must have come straight from work. “ _Naughty puppy._ ” He pulled Gamzee away and towards the laundry room. No no no no no no no no. Not the laundry room. It was cold and dark, even with Gamzee’s night vision it was still dark. He HATED the laundry room. 

Kurloz shoved him in, closing the door. First thing Gamzee did was honk loudly, his vocal cords not understanding how to make a bark and settling on the next best thing. He honked loudly at the door, pleading to be let out. To leave this dark room. Still on his knees and fully into puppyspace, Gamzee started to scratch at the already shredded door. He whined, honked, and scratched. Trying every method he could to get Kurloz back. He was sorry. So sorry. He just wanted to leave this lonely room. Please.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, running and smudging his grease paint. He whined loudly, voice box going out from all of his loud calling. Silence except for the hum of the washing box. Gamzee laud down in front of the door, body curled tight. He cried and whined, every few minutes letting out a questioning honk. Deep in his blood pusher he felt the burn of regret. Of guilt. He was sorry. This was never the plan. He didnt mean to anger his master that much. 

In between sobs and honks, Gamzee didn’t hear the click of the door. Light flooded the dark room, illuminating the curled up form of a shivering, sobbing, sad little puppy. Kurloz felt his heart melt. He pitied this absolute mess of a troll. Snap and pat his thigh. “ _Puppy._ ” Gamzee looked up at the sound of the snap. His beautiful purple eyes filled with tears. Kurloz made a come here motion. The puppy un curled from the floor and crawled over. Kurloz had Gamzee follow him a the way to the now cleaned up living room. 

“ _Sit at my feet puppy. We need to talk._ ” Gamzee obeyed, not wanting to risk having to back to the laundry room. His master set a hand in his hair, petting soft and slow. Shocked as to why his master seemed calmer, Gamzee leaned into the welcoming touch. His heart rate settled and his thoughts mellowed out in a fog. “ _You know I love you with all my blood pusher. I will always be here to take care of you._ ” Kurloz signed with one hand. A gentle smile playing on his stitched lips. Gamzee looked up and met his eyes, soft purple. Warm, welcoming, wanting. Gamzee shivered slightly, his bulge slipping from its sheath. 

Kurloz keeps his fingers in Gamzee’s hair while he undresses his lower half. While in puppyspace, Gamzee isnt allowed to wear clothes unless in public, so there was no need to wait for the submissive to undress as well. “ _Come here puppy. Let me help you with that._ ” Gentle but skilled fingers trace down Gamzee’s bulge and to his already wet nook. The fingers slip in easily with how eager Gamzee was. Kurloz was absolutely amazing with his fingers, having to do sign a the time. 

They press and play with the sensitive spots that have Gamzee whining and bucking into the touch. Kurloz kissed his cheeks, neck, shoulders. Pure red pity dripping from the touches. Gamzee was so close, hips shivering and stuttering in his master’s grip. “ _Ready?_ ” The puppy nodded eagerly. Yes yes yes. He needed this. Needed to feel like he didn’t truly piss of his master. To know his master still loved him. Kurloz spent no extra time slipping his fingers lose and letting his thick purple bulge take their place. Sure he wasn’t as wide as either Vantas, but Gamzee’s master sure hit deep. 

The tip twisted and pressed against Gamzee’s seedflap, trying to press through. It was so nice to be filled so fully. Gamzee let out a low churr of approval, bouncing to try and get that tip in deeper. His master groaned and gripped his pet’s hips in attempt to steady him. Gamzee was bent almost in two, eyes rolled back, and nook clenching. It didnt take long before Gamzee gasped out a rough, “Kurlozzz.” As his eyes saw stars and he released. Kurloz, at the sound of his name being called and the now even tighter vise, released with a deep groan. It took a minute for Kurloz to return. But once he did, he got Gamzee in the bath, cleaned the couch, and got them both in bed watching some movie Gamzee picked out. It was peaceful, and perfect. Kurloz wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

(A snap then pat on the thigh means Dog or Puppy in ASL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Puppy!Gamzee. Gamzee’s punishment was kinda based on something my dog does. My dog(german shepherd) hates the laundry room. So we use it when she needs timeouts. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the late update. Finals are here, and I am procrastinating on legit everything.


	25. New pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cum inflation, Blood caste flip(Seadwellers at bottom), Collars  
> Ship: Soldan (dom!Sollux/sub!Eridan)  
> Smut: Yes

“Sir Captor? The servant you ordered has arrived.” A low purple blood bows as he speaks. Sollux was leaning on his couch, typing something up for the Signless Leader, Sit Vantas. The yellow blood sets his computer on the coffee table. “Bring him in.” He orders, dusting off invisible dust from his suit. 

The purple blood retreats out the door, only to return with two blue bloods holding a lovely looking violet blood. Sollux let his eyes scan the beautiful creature. A violet stripe through his hair, large ear fins, smooth silky looking grey skin, scared but awe struck filled eyes, and those lovely looking gills. Sollux let his eyes wander southwards and smirked when he realized the troll was completely naked. Violet flushed bone sheath protecting the sensitive flesh of nook and bulge. 

“Kneel.” Sollux orders, voice smooth like honey. Obediently, the seadweller fell to his knees with a thunk. The yellowblood turned to the other trolls. “Get me the collar. Then leave.” He commands. A purple blood tuns up to where the higherblood sat, handing him a gold collar. The metal was laden with deep blue and ruby red jewels, honey yellow furred lining as to not hurt the seadwellers neck, and a yellow rope attached to the ring on the front. 

“Come here low blood.” Sollux orders, setting the collar on his lap while the blue and purple bloods leave the room. The seadweller stands, rushing over. He kneels at Sollux’s feet, beautiful violet eyes looking up. This close up Sollux could see the deep purple specks in his eyes, a symbol of a higher violetblood. Impressive that they could find a proper violetblood. To be honest Sollux was just joking. 

“Here. Your mine now.” The higherblood clicked the collar on, using psionics to lock the internal lock. A low rumbled noise rose from the low seadweller. Such a good pet. Sollux set a hand on his hair, fingers tracing the violet stripe in his hair right between the lightning shaped horns. “What ith your name?” The highblood asks, tugging softly at the black and violet strands. “Eridan Ampora Sir.” There was a trace of a seadweller warble in his tone, vocal cords not designed to speak above water. 

It was a very pretty sound. Sollux wondered what other sounds he could get his sea dweller pet to make. A cool wetness pressed against his leg. Eridan made a dull whine and bowed his head. The yellow blood took a horn in his hand and yanked the seadweller’s head up. As expected, a violet blush dusted his new pet’s high cheekbones. His thick twisting bulge, already fully slipped out of its sheath and squirming against Sollux’s lower leg, painting it low blooded violet. 

“Already turned on? Tho thoon? You want to be fucked that badly?” Eridan nods, eyes pleading. His hips bucked softly. “P-please sir. Can you please fill me wwith your highblood bulge? Please!” His warble rose to the surface as he begged, wanting, needing. Sollux grabbed the yellow rope, standing and tugging Eridan along. 

The violet blood groans and follows immediately. His shoulders hunched and throat bared for his master. Sollux drags him to the private respite block and towards a relaxation platform. Eridan obeyed the order to bend over the edge, nook on display. It dripped thick violet liquid from between the folds like a flower dripping delicious nectar. 

Sollux couldnt help himself. He slid a ringed finger up the folds of Eridan’s nook, collecting the liquid on his fingertip. The seadweller squirmed, moaning lightly. Sollux lands a hard smack against the sensitive flesh. “Ahh!” The seadweller cried out, back arching sharply. “No moving.” Sollux ordered, licking the sweet juices from his fingers. 

A soft sob bubbled from the seadweller’s throat, body shaking. Sollux undid the opening of his uniform with a claw tip. The fabric folding back and allowing his dual bulges to slip out of their sheath. The warm skin squirmed and twisted against the cool folds of Eridan’s flushed flesh. 

Back arching, Eridan moaned. His nook clenching down on nothing, begging for more. “Please. Please. Please. Master please! I need you! Please!” He babbled, fins flaring out. Not waiting any longer, Sollux thrusted in roughly. And damn, the sounds Eridan made. They sounded like music to Sollux’s ears. A warbled trill, gasped churr. Beautiful. 

Sollux’s hips moved fast and harsh, using Eridan like a pail slut. “Thay it. Tell me your a filthy pail thlut.” He ordered with a lisped growl. Eridan sobs. “Please. Ohhhhh Masterrr. Fill me with your highblood color! Fill me like a pail slut! Please!!” That was it. Sollux growled low and deep, releasing inside his new toy. The seadweller moaned at the feeling of being filled. 

Gently, Sollux pulled out. Using his fingertips he pinched closed Eridan’s nook to hold the yellow gold liquid inside. He reached over into a drawer on the side of his coon, finding a familiar shape. Eridan tried to look behind his shoulder to see what Sollux was doing. “Look ahead.” His master ordered. 

When a cool metal pressed against his now over sensitive nook, Eridan twitched and whined low. Sollux wiggled a large metal plug into Eridan’s yellow and violet dripping nook. “Good boy. Jutht like that.” Using his psionics, Sollux lifted up his pet and dumped him into the large coon. Stripping off his yellow stained uniform, the highblood climbed in as well. Eridan immediately curled up besides him in the slime. 

Sollux sighed and wrapped an arm around Eridan, the slime fogging up slightly with the genetic material. The seadweller didnt mind. Just hummed and closed his eyes to sleep. Sollux ran his fingers idly through Eridan’s slime slick hair, sleep only a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as hell. But here! :/
> 
> Finally reached 100+ Kudos!! Thank you all so much! I dont even know what to do with all of that love! :D


	26. Kitty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Petplay, Humiliation, Oral  
> Ship: Dahn (Dom!Dave/Sub!John)  
> Smut: Smut

Dave loved John. He loved him a lot. Dave Strider loved John Egbert so much, that he was willing to shove the smaller boy to the ground with a growl. “Down kitten. Down.” The black haired boy obeyed, knees hitting the ground. His eyes looked up at Dave looking for a command for him to follow. “Open, Master needs some stress relief.” Dave orders, nimble fingers working with his pants. There wasn’t much room. Given John had just roughly shoved them into a broom closet, not even bothering to let Dave think. 

Dave made quick work of his pants, slipping the waistband down enough for his cock to spring out. “Take it like a good kitten.” He snapped, pressing the tip against John’s lips. The younger boy obeyed, opening his mouth wide and needy. “Slut.” Dave hissed, even though the title made his heart clench. His kitten took Dave’s cock down to the base like a trained pro. Dave’s hips bucked forward, hitting the back of John’s throat. 

“You like that huh? Like it when I make you choke on my cock.” Dave’s words filled the silent area, making John moan and roll his eyes back. A hand rested in black hair, fingers twisting with the strands. John whined and looked up at dave, eyes clouded over with lust. “Good boy. Suck Master’s cock like a good kitten.” With another low moan John obeyed with passion. His tight hot mouth got even tighter and warmer. 

Dave bites back a curse, using almost all of his self control to keep his hips from bucking. “Dave?” Karkat asked from the other side of the door. The sucking slowed, John looking up at him with questioning eyes. Dave pulled john back on his cock, continue. “Yeah bro?” He called back. There was a fiddling with the door nob. “I need a pa-bucket from in there. What are you even doing?” Karkat stopped himself from finishing the word. A harsh suck from john had Dave pausing to steady himself. “Cock slut.” He whispered. 

“What did you say?” Karkat asked, voice muffled like he was looking away from the door. A quick glance around had Dave locating the bucket, big black letters read “Human Use Only”. “Hey sorry my dude. Says Humans only.” Dave shrugged even though it helped no one. Another rough suck from his kitten. Goodness if John didn’t stop, Dave was going to cum soon. 

Karkat only growled. “What are you even doing in there strider?” The blond gripped the back of Johns hair and fucked into his mouth. “Trying to mix some top secret tapes.” He answered, voice only slightly cracking. Karkat didnt sound convinced. “Why aren’t you doing that in your own block?” The black haired boy let out a soft choking noise, watery eyes closing. “Terezi likes breaking in. I ain’t got no time to do anything alone.” Even Dave knew the excuse was shit. His breath caught when John tightened his throat slightly. 

“Alright.” Karkat sighed. And just when Dave though the troll has left, Karkat added something. “Tell John hi for me. He seems busy at the moment.” Dave froze, the sound of the troll’s feet stomping off down the hall. Thankfully, John was quick to throwing in a distraction. His mouth opened wider, trying to go even farther down. Dave was grateful for a distraction, his hips continuing to fuck into John’s mouth. 

He wasn’t going to last long. Dave let another stuttered thrust of his hips, and he was gone. Spilling down his kitten’s warm throat Dave let out a low growl. John swallowed it all down, not letting a drop spill. The look on his face as John gives a full body shutter makes Dave sickly proud. And when he glances down. Yep. A dark wet mark on the front of John’s pants. His little kitten got off on just sucking him? Major ego boost for Dave. 

With a soft smile, Dave tucks himself back in his pants and helps John up. “Naughty Kitten. Like being used like a little slut toy dont you? You like it so much you got off on sucking your master’s cock.” John shutters and mewls, leaning into Dave’s chest. His smaller hands clenched the fabric, eyes closed blissfully. “Good kitten” Dave raises the smaller boy’s chin with his finger. “Follow me. I’ll help you get cleaned up.” The black haired boy nodded and let go of the shirt, letting Dave lead him out of the closet(Which Dave had also done a few months back).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got no excuse for this being as late as it is. I am so super sorry. Hopefully I will be able to get back into the grove of writing.


	27. Lover’s Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Spanking, Dirty Talk, Oral, Come inflation, Self Penetration, Aftercare  
> Ship: Johnkat (Dom!John/Sub!Karkat)  
> Smut: Yes

Karkat yelped at the sharp sensation of John’s hand hitting his ass. “F-four!” he cried out, bulge already twisting between his legs. John rubbed the red tinted skin softly. “Such a naughty boy, already dripping for me? You want to get fucked _that_ badly?” Karkat could only moan. Words weren’t being processed, his mind too numbed from the pain and pleasure to think. Another harsh smack to his ass brought him back to the present. “I asked a question.” John chirped in an almost sing-song tone. 

“Yes yes oh gog yesss!” Karkat couldn’t control the needy begging tone his voice took on. The human above him only chuckled, giving Karkat another spank. “Keep counting love, I’m no where near finished with you.” Skilled fingers traced and pressed against Karkat’s heated skin. The troll hissed and squirmed lightly. “Five sir.” John double tapped Karkat’s ass, the only warning the troll had before the rapid blows fell. One, Two, Three, Four, Five more smacks landed. 

Karkat sobbed out, tears streaming down his face. With a practiced patience, John rubbed the sore skin gently and waited for Karkat to catch his breath. When Karkat’s tears calmed and the troll had somewhat caught his breath, John pushed down the rest of the troll’s boxers, letting them fall to the ground. “Wha-?” Karkat started, leaning up to look over his shoulder to see what John was doing. The human only pushed his head down, making the candyblood stare at the ground. 

John carefully twisted Karkat’s bulge in his fingers, enjoying the little gasps and whines Karkat makes from the touch. His other hand reaches lower to trace the lips of Karkat’s nook, painting his finger red. The troll moans out, body shivering violently. John bends the twisting bulge back. “Wait john!” Karkat starts, but its too late. 

With a wet squelching sound his bulge burrows into his own nook. Karkat’s whole body shudders and his eyes roll back in pleasure. Carefully, John slides Karkat off his lap and into a kneeling position at his feet. His fingers male quick work of zipper and buttons. “Lick. But watch the teeth.” He warns Karkat, taking the troll by the hair and leaning him forward. Karkat goes to work immediately, licking and sucking at the tip of John’s flushed cock. 

John let his hand rest in Karkat’s hair, a low moan pulling from the back of his throat. Seeing Karkat like this, on his knees sucking John’s cock and pailing himself between his thighs. John almost came at the thought. The troll between his legs was whining, hips rolling in attempt at more friction. “You like it when I make you pail yourself huh? Fill you up with your own candy red.” Karkat moans at the sound of the words, his efforts sucking at John’s cock doubling. There was a moment when John was at the tip, ready to fall over the edge. He gripped Karkat’s hair in warning before releasing down the troll’s warm throat. 

It takes a second before John can think properly again. “Cum for me Karkat.” He orders. The troll under him giving a whole body shudder. Karkat whines softly looking up at John with lust blown eyes desperate. “Good boy.” The black haired human purrs, scratching at the base of Karkat’s horn. As easy as petting a cat, Karkat leans into the touch with a sleepy smile. “Pail?” John asks, pulling it out from under the bed. It takes a moment to get Karkat situated above the cool metal. John rubs gently at a semi large lump on Karkat’s torso. His bulge slips free and Karkat shudders again at the sound of his candy red slurry hitting the bottom of the metal pail. 

The whole while, John pets him softly, whispering praise. Karkat slumps against John’s arms, tired from the rough pailing. The human picks him up, bringing the two into their large bathroom. It takes only a moment for the tub to fill with warm water and for the two lovers to slip in. Karkat kisses John’s chin softly. “Love you.” He mutters in Alternian. John smiles and makes a dull clicking noise. “I love you too Karkat.” He says in heavily accented Alternian. It wasn’t perfect but it was close enough for Karkat to understand. 

“John.” He whispers, eyes tearing up. The human only smiles. “Im having Dave teach me.” He hums, running a hand through Karkat’s wet hair. The troll’s bloodpusher twists itself in knots. Karkat leans up and presses the most pity filled kiss he could to John’s lips. “You romantic fool.” He mutters against the human’s lips. “Im _your_ romantic fool.” John corrects with a smile. Karkat just splashes him with water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly headcanon in Dave deciding to learn Alternian and gets pretty dang good at it.   
> :)


	28. Bumble Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Humiliation (Dirty Talk), Punishment, Spanking (Belt)  
> Ship: Erisol (Dom!Eridan/Sub!Sollux)  
> Smut: Yes

Sollux whined low in his throat. “Do you really have to go?” He asks Eridan. The seadweller gives him a peck on the cheek. “Yes I do lovve. There is a large shipment coming in and they need me to supervvise the intake. I should be home late in the day.” The yellowblood pouts in attempt to get his matesprit to stay home and not go on the all night business trip. However the look Eridan is giving Sollux suggests the lowerblood obey. 

With a quick peck to Eridan’s lips Sollux decides he has no other choice. “Alright. But come hive ath thoon ath pothable.” The seadweller gave him a gentle smile pushing back a strand of hair that hung in Sollux’s eye. He planted a kiss on the psionic user’s brow. “Of course lovve. Noww remember the rule?” Sollux’s face dusted yellow. “No touching unleth you are here.” He repeats their agreed apon rule for when Eridan leaves hive for a while. The seadweller only smirks and gives his matesprit another kiss. “I gotta go lovve. I’ll see you soon.” Eridan gave him a shark tooth grin before leaving out the front door, the sound of their human car starting up in the drive, then humming away. 

 

 

It had only been four hours and Sollux was already bored out of his mind. He had finally got to cleaning the kitchen and doing the monster pile of dishes in the sink, and had even did all their laundry and actually folded the clothes instead of kicking them into a a basket to be guessed at later. And now he was laying upside down on the couch, one leg on the arm and the other hanging off the back. To make matters worse, everyone was offline except Gamzee. Sollux really didnt feel like he was in a ‘Decipher the strange and waky clown lingo from shit Gamzee was addressing from months in the past and things that never happened yet’ mood. So here he was, bored out of his mind. The random human/troll hybrid sitcom on the tv blaring strange human slang mixed with old Alternian slurrs. Then the sound of a smack. Sollux’s ears perked up and he felt a shift in his gut. The main character, (what was his name?) a peridot blood has just been slapped by his human matesprit after a false over exaggerated pity speech about how much the peridot blood hated himself. 

“You interethted boys?” Sollux asked, looking down at his bulges. To be honest he wasn’t surprised that this weird shit was getting him off, Eridan had been keeping him on the edge for a few days busy with his new promotion so there wasn’t really anytime to do anything. His bulges twisted together tightly causing Sollux to let out a stuttered gasp. “Ohhh dear. Eridan is going to Cull me.” The yellowblood mutters lightly, siting up normally on the couch. His hand lowered down, undoing the zip and button of his jeans. The two dripping bulges slipped out of their prison, squirming against Sollux’s stomach shamelessly. The psionic user glared at them. “If I get in trouble I’m blaming Eridan’s thexy bod.” He mutters before twisting his fingers in them, letting the tentacle like bulges twist and grip at his skin, coating them in yellow. “Oooohhhh thiiit.” He moans lowly, head falling back and eyes closing. 

The tv in the background doesnt even register to Sollux, his thoughts drifting to more lewd options. His hips rolled and bucked into his own hand, the other one falling above his head limply. “Ohhh Eridan yeth there oh ah!” Sollux’s psionics spark along his fingertips, creating a pleasant sting to the sensitive flesh of his bulge. Yellow liquid dripped steadily from his dual nooks, staining his thighs while his bulges coating his stomach. He could faintly here a male voice saying something on the show and a door shutting. Sollux really should have turned it off before he started. “Fuuuuck Eridan.” he groaned, a particular spark of psionics dancing down his skin to the overly sensitive spot right at the point where his bulges split. Sollux’s nooks clench on air as he imagined how good they would feel filled. **_SMACK_** Sollux cried out, eyes snapping open at the sudden burn of pain along the section of skin between his nooks. Standing before him, one hand coated yellow and the other resting on a hip, stood Eridan Ampora.

The seadweller’s earfins were spread wide in a sign of dominance, causing Sollux’s hand to freeze and his eyes to lock onto Eridan’s violet ones. “W-Welcome home?” Sollux says hesitantly. The growl that sends pure submission signals to Sollux’s brain are bubbling up from his matesprit’s throat. Eridan tugs Sollux’s hand away. Using his own strong hand to press the two bulges against Sollux’s stomach. “Slut can’t evven wwait gor me to come hivve before he starts touching himself.” A dull buzzed purr rose from Sollux’s throat, making him flush yellow. Eridan lifts the boy up and started towards the stairs, Sollux over his shoulder like a heavy net. 

Surprisingly, Sollux bounced lightly when he was tossed onto their human style bed. Eridan tugged of his wind breaker and threw it to a far corner. “Do you knoww wwhat happens to sluts wwho disobey orders?” He asks, tugging his thick black belt off with a dull snap of leather on denim. Sollux shivered, his bulges still out in the open. “They get punithed?” He asked hopefully. To be honest the idea of Eridan punishing him did sound very appealing. The seadweller folds the belt in half, holding one end in his grip the other resting on his opposite palm. His fret were firmly planted at shoulder length apart with his wide shoulders squared firm, violet eyes staring down at Sollux on the bed. The psionic user gasped at the sight, his nooks clenching around nothing. “Strip. Face dowwn. Ass up.” Eridan orders sternly. 

Sollux complies instantly, not bothering to process the information. His clothes are thrown off the edge of the platform, covered slightly in yellow gold material. Carefully Sollux flipped over, on his hands and knees, ass in the air like ordered. “Count them slut.” Eridan purrs. It is the only warning Sollux gets before a burning pain at the top of his thighs. The yellowblood’s balance fails, his arms giving out and forcing his face into the blanket. “One!” He gasps out, eyes wide. A gush of yellow-gold material drips down his thighs. Four hits later and Sollux is struggling to breathe. “F-F-Five!” He gasps out between gulping breaths. Tears are rolling down his cheeks but Sollux couldn’t even focus on them, mind busy with the sparks of pleasurable pain caused by the hits of leather against skin. 

The seadweller drops the belt, Sollux letting out a choked sob of relief. A double tap on his hip, caused Sollux to let out another stream of strangled words. “Gold! Gold! Yess please oh gog please!” Eridan chuckled and undid his pants, the wet sound of his bulge slipping into open air causing Sollux to shiver. “Please Eridan please..oh please.” The yellowblood begged in a sob. Eridan only smirked. “Wwhat do sluts say wwhen they wwant something?” He prompts, letting his bulge press against the burning skin of Sollux’s rear. It was almost like shocking the troll with a high voltage electricity. Sollux’s back arched and his claws dug into the bed. “THIIR!” He cried out, Eridan taking that exact moment to thrust into one of Sollux’s nooks. A choked churr rose from Sollux, his eyes rolling back and body going limp while the seadweller fucked into him roughly. 

“Cum for it slut.” Eridan ordered, letting his fingers slowly enter the empty nook. That was it for Sollux. He screamed out, psionic sparks bouncing off his horns and eyes, fizzling and popping in the air. Yellow-gold genetic material was everywhere, coating the blankets, Sollux’s thighs, and Eridan’s pants. The seadweller let out a moan before pulling out and finishing over Sollux’s back. And to be honest, Sollux was completely dead to the world. His eyes were dazed and his tongue felt too big for his mouth. Eridan pressed a kiss to between his shoulder blades and picked up his matesprit a bit more carefully than before. The seadweller carried him to the bathtub and started the water. With their very drastic temperature differences, they weren’t really able to shower or bathe with each other. So Eridan set the water to warm and got Sollux settled in the slowly fogging water and headed back to the room to clean up. 

When returned with fresh clothes and a towel Sollux had already came back. He glanced up and smiled at Eridan happily. “Wwhat has gotten you so smiley?” The seadweller asked, setting the fabrics on the edge of the sink. Sollux only smiled wider. “I blame your thexy bod.” He said happily before breaking into giggles like that was the funniest joke in the world. Eridan gave him a confused look but ended up laughing anyway from how absurd it was. “Fluthhed for you.” Sollux chirped in Alternian. Violet dusted Eridan’s face when he gave Sollux a kiss on the forehead. “Flushed for you too dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a nod to the requester. Hope you enjoyed this, it was so much fun to write! I took a little bit of extra time because the first draft was written way too late at night and was complete shit.


	29. Burnt Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Psionic bondage, spanking, praise, leash/collar, oversimulation, multiple orgasms, biting/being marked, double penetration, and being filled/stretched, Heat  
> Ship: PsiSol(<3 ) & MitSol (<3<) & PsiTuna(<>)  
> Smut: Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be a bit hard to read if all three had lisps (Lispy fuckers) and with all the different quirks might not translate well into speech. So   
> Sollux- Th = S  
> Psi- Double S and X  
> Mituna- Single S only, no double S (Gross=Gros)
> 
> 8.5 sweeps = 18.4 human years  
> 9 sweeps = 19 human years  
> So sollux is over 18 but hasen’t reached adult molt yet. I headcanon that you have one heat before your adult(last) molt then one every other month for a week if alone and 3-4 nights if you have a flush/Pitch quadrant (Not even gonna attempt to spell that.)

It starts with the little things. Waking up from his fitful sleep in the sopor Sollux lean on the edge of the coon, dripping the neon green onto the tile. His tailbone felt cramped. Like he had sat funny in his chair for too long. With a soft sigh he let it pass, he probably just slept weird. The smell of food finally convinced Sollux that it might be a better idea to get up than melt into a puddle all night. He climbed out of the coon with long legs and shivered. It was cold in the room. A quick shower helped, the hot water rinsing slime from his skin. Sollux turned off the water and stepped out onto the fluffy mat. There was a stack of clothes on the sink. Psi. The goldblood smiled softly. How did he manage to land a matesprit this amazing? Sollux had no clue. 

He slipped into the soft cotton t-shirt and jeans, leaving his feet bare on the map. Deciding that since he was in the bathroom he might as well clean up, Sollux brushed out his hair and brushed his teeth, making sure to wash his face. Right as he was about to leave, Sollux caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked so much different from his 6 sweep old self. Long limbs seemed less of toothpicks and more of tree branches. His horns had at least grown an inch. And the dual set of fangs in his mouth had also seemed to get longer. Sollux blinked at himself. 8.5 sweeps old. He was going to have his Adult Molt soon. A half sweep or less at this point. Sollux sighed and opened the door to leave. 

Psi was downstairs like always this time of night. Food sizzled in the hot pan and the oldest psionic hummed lightly. At the sight of the food, Sollux felt his stomach twist with hunger. When was the last time he ate? Sollux let his eyes move away from the food and to Psi’s ass. Perfect. The youngest psionic let out a dull purr. “Hey pthiiiiiiiii~” He hummed. Psi turned around to glance at him. “Yeah hun?” He asked, turning to stir the pan. Sollux leaned against the table. “Could you pop my back?” The oldest psionic huffed, amused. He gave Sollux a wink. “Let me finissh cooking thiss.” 

Turning off the heat, Psi slipped the food onto plates to set on the table. “Come here hun.” He opened his arms to Sollux. The smaller troll stepped into the circle of his matesprit’s arms, crossing his own over his chest in an X and turning his back. Psi wrapped his arms around Sollux like a hug, pressing his chest to Sollux’s back. “Breathe in. And when you breathe out, relaxx.” Psi commanded. Sollux nodded and took a deep breath in, then blew it out, relaxing his muscles. The taller troll picked him up by his chest, cracking Sollux’s back against his thorax. When he set down his matesprit, Sollux melted. A bit of the pressure on his tailbone had relaxed and every area Psi touched felt like it was in a nice warm moonbeam. “Better?” Psi chuckled. The troll only purred happily. 

“I smell happines. It smells gros.” Mituna huffed, entering the kitchen in his signature sweats and sweater. He took one look at the purring Sollux and cringed. “Thx for cooking Psi.” Mituna took a plate off the counter and sat down. The tallest troll disconnected Sollux to get his own plate. Sollux just blinked, purring cutting off. “Huh?” He muttered dazed. Psi chuckled. “Go eat ssomething.” The youngest troll groaned but did as told. Surprisingly with no fuss about how much food Psi packed on the plate. 

Sollux flopped down in the last available chair. As he started to eat Sollux could feel his skin starting to warm. His shirt felt too thick. Deciding it was no big deal, he just pushed it off, digging hungrily into the food like a starved animal. Mituna raised an eyebrow at Sollux’s sudden appetite and turned to Psi for guidance. The tall troll only shrugged his broad shoulders and kept eating his own food. Midway through the meat on his plate Sollux felt an intense wave of warmth flood his senses. Like he had climbed into a tub of water a bit to warm. He could feel his head spin and tried to blink it away. Mituna’s breath hitched and Psi watched his irises expand slightly. 

In the air was the smell of sweet honey with the gentle ting of electricity. Psi felt his eyes close for a minute. That smell was very familiar. His eyes opened and locked on the now frozen stiff Sollux. “Ssolluxx darling. Do you have ssomething to ssay?” His voice had dropped low with the smell. Sollux shook his head. “Nope Im fine.” He lied, shoving another bite into his mouth. The two taller trolls gave each other a glance. Two zaps to Mituna’s left leg. Double team him. The middle troll brushed a bit of hair from his forehead. 

“I challenge you to a game duel.” Mituna hissed. He knew Sollux wouldnt refuse. And that way the two can get him somewhere better suited for their plan. Sollux is never allowed to lie to his doms. When the dishes were done and put away Sollux raced to the livingroom to hide the small patch of yellow on his jeans where he had already started to leak from his nook. The two older trolls took a seat on either side of Sollux, knowing the amount of pheromones from the two was sure to drive him crazy. 

Psi had to hand it to the kid. The overheating troll lasted a total of four rounds before he started to mess up. And that is when Psi attacked. He looped a string of red and blue psionics around Sollux’s neck in a collar. The smaller boy swayed, irises dilating in lust. Mituna took the cue to pause the game and take the controllers away. “You smell so good for us little bee.” He purred, nuzzling into Sollux’s neck. Psi hooked a finger around the look in the collar and pulled him closer, lips meeting with Sollux’s bit roughened ones. 

The smaller troll let out a moaned gasp, Mituna’s fangs sinking deep into his shoulder. Rich gold blood dripping around Mituna’s lips. Unable to stop his body’s urges, Sollux let out an inviting chirp and spread his legs wide. The wave of warm honey smell filled Mituna’s senses, over riding any other thoughts besides ‘Claim’. Clothes were close to being torn from bodies as the lust between the three grew. Psi took hold of the paionic leash and pulled, leaning back so Sollux was on his chest. The horny troll lifted his hips up to present his dripping nook to Mituna. Psi pulled Sollux into a heated kiss, feeling the boy tense when Mituna landed a blow to his round ass. “Ahhh.” He gasped out against Psi’s lips, hips sticking up higher. 

Three more harsh smacks later and Sollux was already putty. Whining and almost begging in need. “Good boy. Show me that pretty nook of yours.” Mituna hummed, fingers tracing the gold dripping skin. Another smack, this one sounding wetter. Sollux’s back arched and he released, gold painting Psi’s lap. The Beforus troll only chuckled and pulled Sollux’s hips up. “I bet your so tight for us. Want to be fucked so badly you cant think.” He purred, fingers pressing in. Sollux rocked back, mouth open and tongue hanging out. 

“Pleathe pleathe pleathe. Ahh! MT pleathe fuck me!” He begged, rocking back. Psi flipped around the leash and let Mituna take it. The goldblood Beforus troll gripped the red and blue psionics, pulling Sollux up. Both were on their knees, Sollux’s back against Mituna’s chest. Psi let more ropes tie his calves to his thighs in intricate Red and blue rope patterns. Then brought his arms up above his head and bound them there, the psionic outlet on the ceiling acting as an anchor for the power. 

Sollux was strung up tight, body forced to show itself to his two quadrants. There was no patience left in any of the troll for prep. Mituna gripped roughly into Sollux’s hips and entered him raw. The smaller troll screamed and thrashed, body twisting and bucking back on the sensations. Psi watched as every inch of hidden muscle flexed and twisted in pleasure. The small barely there bump on Sollux’s abdomen where Mituna was already forcing against his walls just made everything even more erotic. 

Mituna let his claw tips dig into grey skin drawing blood, his long slick tongue licking up the gold liquid. With his needs finally being tended to, Sollux’s smell became even more intoxicating. The soft warm honey and electricity had twisted into an almost burnt sugar like smell that Psi could almost taste. His fingers traced Sollux’s bound thighs, soothing the scratches and bite marks. Sollux crying out in desperation. “oh gog oh gog _more_ pleathe pleathe pleathe more!” Mituna took that as an insult and thrusted in harder. The bump pulsed and twisted beneath the layer of grey skin. 

Psi growled and gripped onto Sollux’s hips as well. “You want uss you little sslut. Want uss to fill you up till burssting?” His hissed. The heated troll moaned out. “Yeth yeth yeth pleathe yeth!” Psi let the ropes lift Sollux higher, forcing him to arch his back more. Thin fingers traced thighs, tracing up to Sollux’s nook, already stretched wide around Mituna’s bulge. He let a zip of psionics relax the muscle and make it easier for him to enter along side Mituna. Sollux sobbed, golden tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks as he begged in nonsense words for more. 

It took a moment to fully relax Sollux enough for the larger troll to enter him. “Im going in. Ssing for uss.” He commanded, and pushed Sollux down onto his bulge. Sollux screamed, body thrashing harsher against the bonds. His voice had risen an octave from his pure pleasure. Gold pulsed from his bulges, nook tightening around the two overly large intrusions. He felt so stretched and used. Red and blue eyes rolled up as Sollux’s body froze, letting him be fucked through a third release. His breath hitched and he tensed up, feeling the satisfying feeling of Mituna spilling into him. “Pailslut.” He hissed into Sollux’s ear, giving it a nip. Psi let out a soft groan from under him, filling him up twicefold. The tied up troll smiled loosely. He was filled up with two of his quadrants’ slurry. Hehehe two. 

He could barely stay awake while Psi and ‘tuna helped clean him up. Bathing him, getting him into sweats and bundled up on a now clean couch. “Movie?” Psi asked, holding the blanket wrapped Sollux to his chest. Mituna only nodded and picked out a random one. “With snuggles.” He hummed, curling up under his own blankets on Psi’s other side. They were warm and happy. At least until an hour later when Sollux was begging to be fucked even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the requester for helping me drag this out of the mud. And just remember, this particular book runs on requests. So send me some!  
>  (If you dont want to comment. My email is: westspiderking0270@gmail.com)


	30. Mommy Fish,, Baby Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Md/Lg* roleplay(flush/pale), spanking, aftercare, size difference, Size Queen(Aradia), Minor Cum Inflation  
> Ship: Fefdia (Dom!Feferi/Sub!Aradia)  
> Smut: Yes
> 
> *Md/Lg-Mommy Dom Little Girl

Feferi sighed, collapsing onto her relaxation platform. Tonight was the worst. So many complaints and things to fix. She rolled on her back and brushed some of her long hair out of the way of her mouth. Bzzzzzz. A message buzzed on her handheld. It was from her little Aradia. “I heard t0night was bad. C0ming 0ver in five. M0mmy needs cuddles.” Feferi grinned, flashing sharp teeth to the empty room. She always enjoyed visits from her little one. Five minutes wasn’t alot of time. Feferi fixed her hair and double checked the food in her cold box right as the doorbell was rung. “Right there!” She called, rushing to the door. 

Behind it stood her little rust, Aradia. The ram horned troll smiled with her dulled teeth and rushed forward to give Feferi a hug. The seadweller let out a surprised little glub but immediately hugged back, the top of Aradia’s head coming just under her rumblespheres. “Mommy!” The lower blood chirped, nuzzling into the cool skin. Feferi pulled her close, enveloping the smaller troll almost completely. With the wide temperature difference hugging her little girl always made Feferi melt in relaxation. It was comforting and familiar. “Hey there my little fishy.” Feferi cooed, mind already slipping into her mommy headspace. Her little baby giggled and snuggled closer. “Gooooood.” She chirped. 

The seadweller gently pulled away from the hug. “Go to the respite block love, Mommy needs to grab a few things first.” She smiled softly. Aradia nodded and rushed off, skirt flowing behind her. The seadweller smiled and locked the door, making sure that everything closed properly. With a quick flourish Feferi slid into their special respite block, built only for personal time with her little girl. Aradia lay on the relaxation platform, clothes all stripped off, except for a pair of lacy panties in a fuchsia color close to Feferi’s blood. “Very pretty little one.” The seadweller hummed, stripping off her crown and goggles before slipping from her skirt, water shorts, and shirt. 

Her rib gills fluttered at the feel of warm air brushing against them. She climbed onto the platform, tugging Aradia close. The temperature difference felt stronger without the barriers of clothing. Feferi pressed Aradia’s back against her chest, leaning down to whisper in the rust’s ear. “Your panties are very cute. But it seems you broke rule two.” Her sharp teeth teased the edge of Aradia’s ear, making the girl shiver. “Rule two, no clothing when in the special respite block.” Aradia gasped out, fingers gripping the blankets. The highest blood smirked and sat up. “Exactly, over my knee little one.” 

With flustered movements Aradia bent her body over a cool grey lap. Her ass out on display. Feferi carefully tugged the panties down, not wanting to ruin them just yet. “Count them love.” She purred, watching another shiver rack Aradia’s smaller frame. _Smack!_ The sound echoed through the room. Aradia gasped and squirmed. “O-one Mommy!” Another harsh smack right above her nook. “Twoo Mommy!” Aradia screeched, hands clenching the sheets tighter. Deciding to mix it up, Feferi landed three quick smacks directly on the rust dripping nook. “Ahh! Th-hree, ffour, fuck! Five Mommy!!” Aradia sobbed, body twitching. The seadweller rubbed at the angry marks softly, hearing her little baby gasp. 

“Good girl.” She purred, letting two fingers tease the flushed skin of Aradia’s nook. “M-Mommy please!” The little one begged, rocking back at the touch. Feferi pulled her finger back and Aradia almost sobbed. “Please what? Mommy doesn’t know how to help you unless you tell her what you want.” The seadweller teased. The rust sobbed, gasping out as much as she could. “Please Mommy! I want your bulge in my nook so bad! Please! Pail me Mommy!” She begged. Feferi pushed the rust down on the bed, ass up with her dripping nook on display. “Please.” Aradia begged, turning her head to breathe. 

The fuchsia sat back, letting her much larger bulge slip free from its sheath. Aradia moaned out at the thought, closing her eyes and leaning back. Unable to turn down the invitation, Feferi slowly pressed in, careful not to hurt her little one. It felt burning how inside Aradia’s nook. So tight and hot, Feferi had to force herself not to release just yet. The rust yelped at the sudden cold, but soon relaxed with a gentle sigh. It only took a minute for Feferi to enter fully, trying her best to hold still for her little one. “G-go.” Aradia gasped out, nook clenching softly. The future empress groaned and let her bugle start to thrash. It pressed and twisted, hitting Aradia’s seedflap head on. The rust moaned louder, body arching and tensing under the assault. 

It didn’t last much longer, Feferi’s bulge twisted deeper than before, teasing Aradia’s shameglobes and that was it. The rust screamed, whole body tensing as she released over the sheets. Feferi didn’t last long either, with the feeling of her bulge being squeezed she released her cool genetic material inside of her little one. The fuchsia pulled out slowly, letting her bulge retract behind its protective sheath. Aradia’s body relaxed, her knees giving out and letting her fall in her own cooling pile of fluids. “Ewwwwwww.” She groaned, scrunching up her nose. Feferi chuckled, picking up her little one easily. “Come on. Bath time little fish.” She cooed softly, climbing off the platform. 

Given Feferi was the highest of the seadwellers, her bathtub was the size of a small ish pool. It was during these times Feferi hated their temperature differences. If they were to bathe together, Aradia would be too cold and she would be too hot. So Feferi settled for bathing her little one in the pool while she showered off. “Come on, bath time little one.” She smiled, setting Aradia over the pail they kept there. “But first we need to empty you out.” The rust blood groaned, feeling her Mommy press against the bump in her lower abdomen. Rusty fuchsia genetic material sloshed into the pail, the sound making Aradia cringe. “Ew.” She huffed. Feferi only chuckled, helping her to the tub with water that steamed in the cooler air. “In you go dear. Mommy is going to shower off really quick then I’ll be right back.” The rust blood smiled softly, letting herself be lowered into the tub and onto a shelf along the side. 

Once Feferi had finished rinsing off she stepped out of the shower, the natural oils in her hair letting the water just slide off. She tugged a fluffy robe on and glanced over to her baby. Aradia had her head in her hands and was passed out against the side of the tub. The fuchsia gently washed her rust baby off, the water cool enough to not burn her on contact. When all the material was washed off of Aradia, Feferi lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fuzzy towel while she drained the tub. With the sound of releasing water Aradia woke with a groggy groan. “Wha?” She muttered, sitting up slightly. “Shh. Its ok doll. We are going to get you some food then coon time.” Feferi smiled, grabbing a second fluffy robe for her baby. 

Aradia dried off and put on the robe with little difficulty. While the rust was heading to the door Feferi swooped her up into her larger arms. “Nope. Mommy is going to carry you.” She smiled. Aradia rolled her eyes. “Alright but hurry. I’m hungry.” Feferi left the ablution block and headed over to the nutrition block instead. The rust sat on a chair and watched her mommy cook some meat for her. Another disadvantage of being on two ends of the hemospectrum was their different diets, Feferi’s of fish and Aradia’s of landbeast meat. “Here you go baby.” Feferi smiled, setting a plate of roast moobeast in front of Aradia. On her own plate were a few larger fish, raw of course. The two ate in comfortable silence, the food soon finished as the sun started to rise. 

Dumping the dishes in the sink, Feferi carried her little one to her normal respite block that housed her large coon. “Alright coon time little one.” She smiled, helping Aradia out of the robe and into the relaxing slime. “Morning mommy.” Aradia yawned, sinking into the slime. The fuchsia de-robed and climbed in next to her baby, her larger body wrapping around her baby protectively. The slime was perfectly warm from her baby but not too warm. Feferi smiled as she let the tug of sopor pull her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry to the requester for how late this was. My wifi seemed to have some issues. However it should be fixed by tomorrow evening. Thank you so much for requesting!


	31. Saltwater Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Semi-Public, Dirty Talk, Asphyxiation  
> Ship: Crozee (Dom!Cronus/Sub!Gamzee)  
> Smut: Yes

captivatingAllure (CA)  started pestering terminallyCapricious (TC) at 07:32

CA: Yo. Clowvn fucker. 

TC: WhAt dO YoU WaNt fIsH FuCk?

CA: Pitch date. You. Me. Wvestern Beach at 11:00.”

TC: AnD WhY WoUlD I Do ThAt?

CA: Because Kan has been drivwing me crazy about not givwing my quadrants time and shit.

CA: So wvhat do you say?

TC: SuRe. i’m nOt dOiNg nOtHiNg tHaT DaY.

CA: Good. I’ll pick you up. See you then.

captivatingAllure (CA)  stoped pestering terminallyCapricious (TC) at 07:40

As promised. 11:00 the next night Gamzee heard a car honk from his lawnring. In front of his hive sat a silver human style car. Gamzee bristled at the design, that damned fish knew he hated human based shit. Another harsh car honk. Pulling his beach bag over his shoulder Gamzee left his hive, locking the door behind him. “Relax motherfucker.” He hissed, climbing into the passenger seat. Cronus smiled his shark tooth grin. “Wvhat’s wvrong clown?” He purred in a heavy seadweller accent. Gamzee scoffed, “Your ugly ass Honks are gonna give a motherfucker a headache.” The seadweller only grinned around his unlit cigarette, the filter perched delicately between sharp teeth. Teeth that could rip and tear at flesh perfectly, Gamzee knew from experience. 

Despite hating the human model, Gamzee was grateful Cronus was driving. It would have been a pain in the butt to walk all the way down to the public beach from where Gamzee’s new hive was located. Using the seadweller’s distraction with the road to his advantage, Gamzee took a moment to admire his pitchmate. Lightning horns tipped back, black hair the perfect length for pulling and gelled back perfectly. The defined jawbone, violet purple eyes, and lips that could kill. Ear fins that flicked and fluttered against the side of his head, sometimes showing flashes of gills behind them. And then there was the outfit. Hot damn. Gamzee felt his nook clench at the sight. A skin tight white shirt with his symbol printed on it, a worn black leather jacket Gamzee knew he would try to steal from the never cold seadweller, and then the jeans. Oh gog the jeans. Even tighter than the shirt. The blue fabric framing and forming the strong muscles perfectly. Cronus caught him staring. 

“Like wvhat you see?” He teased, smirk playing on his lips. Gamzee growled deep in his chest. Fucking bastard. Red hot anger and hatred returning to his veins. Before the purple could properly defend himself, Cronus parked and stopped the car. “Here baby.” He chuckled. Gamzee huffed and climbed out of the car, making sure to slam the doors just to be annoying. The greaser just scoffed. At the shore a few trolls and humans lounged in the sand, and in the ocean. “Now what motherfucker?” The clown asked, not really used to public beaches. Of course Cronus scoffed. “Well you get in your swim clothes and we go swim in the ocean.” He said in exasperated tones, like he was talking to a wriggler. Gamzee just huffed, taking his beach bag to the probably nasty bathroom to change. 

Cronus followed close behind, standing by the door in waiting. When the clown finished changing he exited the stall in grey swim shorts that had rings all over with his sign plastered inside of each. And while he wrestled his hair in the mirror back into a ponytail, Cronus took his turn staring. Curly long hair, tall regal horns, and facepaint that accented the troll’s cheeks and eyes that were a more purple shade of Cronus’s. The thin but not frail frame, muscles covering chest and arms from Gamzee’s stunt training. Then those miles upon miles of legs, and that ass. Damn Cronus loves Gamzee’s ass. The clown gave him a wink through the mirror. “Alright. Let’s go.” He hummed grabbing his bag and heading out, knowing the seadweller already had his own suit on under his clothes. 

By some miracle, Cronus found them a decent spot near the water edge. He stripped off his clothes, proving Gamzee’s idea correct, he was wearing violet swim trunks under those tight jeans. “Come on. Ima showv you howv to swvim.” He smirked, grabbing Gamzee’s hand and dragging him towards the water. The clown protested, his whole life consisted of staying away from the sea. And now his pitchmate was forcing him towards it. Cronus tugged him to the shallows first, the water at about their waists. “See? Ya blood cool enough not ta freak when ya touch it.” He smiles, shark tooth sharp. Gamzee glares, unamused, but grateful for water resistant facepaint. Next Cronus tugged Gamzee deeper, up to their shoulders. The waves crashed and pushed the water almost over Gamzee’s head. Cronus didn’t even try to keep the water off him and through the murky water Gamzee saw a glint of the rows of gills on Cronus’s side opening and closing. 

“Alright chief. Just hold your breath, we’re gonna focus on surfacing.” The seadweller said calmly, one hand still on Gamzee’s wrist and moving to place one on Gamzee’s shoulder. “Just go dowvn. I got ya here.” Cronus smiled, reminding Gamzee that this wasn’t flushed. The clown paused. Does he trust his pitchmate to properly teach him? Or does he claim wuss and go back to shore? Cronus stared at him with that same grin, shark teeth teasing. He didn’t take many risks. Gamzee took a deep breath and let himself drop down under the salty water. The not working gills on his sides tried to take in water and failing. He felt Cronus’s hand on his shoulder and wrist give a small squeeze. With lungs starting to burn, Gamzee surfaced. Well at least tried to. The hand that used to feel helpful was keeping Gamzee down under. Gamzee felt his gill slits flutter and the next squeeze of Cronus’s hands. 

Gamzee felt his heart race and head spin, his eyes rolled in their sockets. Another squeeze and Gamzee was being forced up by a knee between his legs. When his head surfaced Gamzee gasped for air, pupils wide and dilated. Cronus was close, their bare chest pressed tightly together. “Look at you. I can feel you squirm on my leg. You like it wvhen I drowvn you don’t ya?” He whispered, voice tickling Gamzee’s ear. A spike of hate fueled warmth formed in the pit of Gamzee’s stomach. Cronus’s knee dropped, dropping Gamzee down with it. He barely had a second to inhale before Cronus was holding him under again. Gamzee’s hands found Cronus’s hips and gripped on tightly. His body felt warm despite the almost frozen water around him. A familiar tingle growing in his stomach. His head felt fuzzy with the lack of air and the rush of blood down to his bulge. Cronus let him up again, this time pulling Gamzee close to his chest.

“Dirty little thing. I can feel how turned on you are.” He whispered, knee returning to between Gamzee’s legs. The shivering purpleblood rocked his hips gently, “F-fuck.” He whimpered. Cronus gripped his hair in warning before pushing Gamzee down again. The troll squirmed and twisted, hips rubbing against Cronus’s thigh. The knot tightened and tightened before finally bursting. Gamzee’s body spasmed, lips gasping while Cronus pulled his head back up above the water. The clown’s body fell limp against Cronus’s chest. “I fucking hate you.” He gasped. Eyes still unfocused. “Hate you too freak.” Cronus purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requester asked for Asphyxiation, I hope half drowning counts.


	32. Caught in a Fishing Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Bondage, Vibrators, Dirty Talk, Praise, Oral, Overstimulation   
> Ship: DualSign (Dom!Signless/Sub!Dualscar)  
> Smut: Yes

“Such a good boy~” Signless couldn’t help but purr. The smooth skin of his bare hand cupping a cool cheek. Bound and spread on silken sheets lay Orphaner Dualscar. One of the most feared lusus hunters and loyal right hand to the empress. Lay bound at the mutant’s will. A full hour’s work of knots and shapes in the rope gently forcing the other’s hands above his head, his legs spread and unable to close. Spread out for Signless to pet and tease as he saw fit. “So pretty.” He continued to praise, checking over his knot work. As usual it was perfect. 

Finally it was time for the main event. The mutant gave him one last lingering touch before pulling away. Keening low in his chest, Dualscar leaned up into the touch wanting more. He craved the burning hot touches of the mutant. Craved the smooth words that left the preacher’s lips. A dull whine slipped past the the thick metal gag in his mouth when Signless’s hand moved fully away. 

“I know dear, I will be right back.” Signless reassured. Letting his thick sun cloak flow soundlessly behind him, Signless made his way across the room to his bag that he brought with him. Surprises for Dualscar of course. Smooth highblood grade silicon and blublood grade electronics. Only the best for his little fish. 

When Signless returned to the bed, his highblood was squirming against the ropes. Testing their strength. Signless knew he could easily tear through them, but Dualscar only tested them. He trusted Signless enough to bind him and do with him what the mutant pleased. A soft pat to his thigh made the highblood freeze. “None of that.” Signless scolded lightly. 

He unclipped the sun cloak from his shoulders, letting it fall to the heavy oak floor of the ship. Underneath he wore his leggings, the hem stretched up to his underarm. There was a zipper on the side. His blunt claws catching the plastic and pulling it down slowly. As the black and red fabric fell away to reveal more and more grey skin, Signless could see the way Dualscar’s bulge squirmed against the fabric of his boxers, the only clothing left on him. 

“Getting excited aren’t we?” He hummed, letting the thinner fabric of his leggings fall to the floor with his cloak. Unlike Dualscar, the mutant choose to not wear undergarments. Bright candy red slicking his thighs. Dualscar could feel himself drool around the gag. He wanted to taste that candy sweet liquid. Wanted to drink it in until he couldn’t. He wanted. 

Signless climbed up on the bed, the mattress barely dipping under his little weight. Sweeps of his celibacy vow has trained Signless’s bulge to stay in his sheath, making it impossible for him to properly pail the highblood. But Dualscar didn’t mind, that just meant the mutant would use toys to make up for it. And it seemed today was no different. 

From inside the bag, Signless pulled out the violet blood’s favorite toy. A thick red bulge toy. The whole thing made from a material that made it feel like a real bulge when inside a nook. But Signless wasn’t going to use that just yet. He set it to the side, a small whine slipping from Dualscar. Signless shot him a warning look. 

Next to be pulled from the bag was a bullet vibe. One with a longer wire and more settings on the dial. The violet blood could feel his nook clench at the sight. He knew how powerful the toy was and he _wanted_ it. Thankfully Signless was choosing to indulge him. Positioning himself between Dualscar’s legs he used his nail to rip the thin fabric of the boxers, cutting them off the other troll. 

With the fabric thrown to the side, Signless had full access to Dualscar’s nook and bulge. The folds of his violet nook dripping as if begging for something, anything, to slip itself inside. The mutant chuckled at the sight. “Look at you.” He smiled, leaning forward and licking a warm stripe up the sensitive flesh. The highblood squirmed. It felt so good. 

The ropes held strong, keeping the ship captain pinned to the bed. Signless didn’t hesitate. Pressing his warm head more between Dualscar’s legs he sucked and licked up the sweet nectar. He wanted more. Dualscar tossed his head, body shuddering and twitching at the feeling of heat against his nook. More violet pre-slurry dripping out onto Signless’s waiting tongue. 

By now Dualscar’s bulge had slipped fully from his sheath. The large violet bulge twisting and squirming against his stomach, painting it in his color. A low groan formed around the gag. Dualscar wanted more. He wanted the other to make him scream. To make him unable to think through the waves of pleasure.

Like a smug bastard, Signless ignored his bulge. Letting it twist and squirm with no real friction to satisfy itself with. Ok sure he had a bit of a sadistic streak. That was fine. For now he focused on the slick cold nook he was currently burying his fire hot tongue into. Thankfully Dualscar loved the vast temperature difference. His back arching on the bed in attempt to get closer. 

Signless smacked his thigh sharply. Not yet. Dualscar needed to behave. The highblood trilled softly but obeyed, his body relaxing into the mattress as he let Signless go at his own pace. A pace that was set to be slow and gentle. Signless taking his time in licking Dualscar’s nook. Thankfully he wasn’t feeling too cruel today, pressing the tip of the bullet vibe against his dripping entrance. 

“Now be a good boy and let me hear you fishy~” Signless cooed, slipping the toy as deep in as he could. The seadweller tightened up around his fingers for a moment, but eventually relaxed. A low groan bubbling from his chest as Dualscar let his eyes close and head tip back. Lightning like horns digging into the mattress. His hands tightening into fists to brace himself for the waves of pleasure he knew to expect. 

Signless’s fingers curled around the remote, pausing to keep the captain on edge before turning it on the highest setting. Giving Dualscar no chance to prepare himself. “Aaaaaaahhh~!” He screamed out, back arching roughly. The seadweller was not expecting such heavy vibrations right up against his seedflap. 

His moans and screams echoed in the room, needy wanting sounds. Signless knew the crew wouldn’t interrupt them, not unless they had a death wish. So he wasn’t worried with muffling his fishy’s beautiful noises. The screams pairing perfectly with his bulge’s slick squelches as it curled around itself for friction. 

The mutant blood let the other squirm on the bed as he calmly slid off to go back to his bag. There was one last thing he needed. A mass of straps and buckles that would help him attach the red bulge toy and at least simulate pailing. By now the ship captain had quieted down into soft sobs and gasps. Violet tinted tears streaking down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe. 

“Shhhh, you are doing so well for me Dualscar. I am very proud of how beautiful you are singing for me. Making sure everyone knows who you belong to.” Signless purrs, his voice smooth as he climbs into the straps and secures them on his hips and thighs. The leather dyed a familiar royal violet. 

“I know you love how I make you fall apart. Shattering you then putting you back piece by piece as I see fit.” Signless runs a finger along Dualscar’s thigh, watching the skin jump under his touch. “Making you scream and cry, begging me to stop.” He stepped closer to Dualscar’s head and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “But you don’t actually want me to stop. You want me to keep pressing you until you absolutely, _shatter_.” 

Hearing Signless almost growl the word had Dualscar spilling. His bulge and nook pumping out wave after wave of royal violet slurry. Painting his abs and the sheets in his color as he creamed out a broken moan. Signless watched him pant and wiggle in overstimulation but eventually shut off the vibrations, let Dualscar catch his breath. 

“There was go. Wasn’t so hard now was it?” He cooed, climbing into the bed while avoiding the pile of cooled slurry. Dualscar couldn’t even hear him, too dazed from his orgasm to think. Letting out only a soft whimper around the gag as the toy was pulled out, thrown to the side to be cleaned later. Signless hummed as he picked up Dualscars favorite bulge toy and clicked it securely to his harness, making sure it was on firmly. 

The sea captain moaned, knowing he wasn’t done yet. Signless wouldn’t be done for a while. Dualscar’s nook clenched around nothing as the seadweller struggled to collect himself enough to brace himself for being pailed properly this time. The mutant flicked two small switches near the base, one sending vibrations along the plate pressing against his own sheath and the other starting up the fake bulge’s squirming and wiggling movements. 

The tip pressed softly against he lips of Dualscar’s nook, squirming in attempt to get deeper. Another choked sob left the violet, his body rocking down in attempt to pail himself more on the toy. “Ah ah! Stay still.” Signless ordered, landing another sharp smack to his thigh. A warning. 

There was a few more whines but the sea captain eventually stilled, straining against the ropes in attempt not to move. A moment of silence past as both trolls collected themselves. Then a low groan echoed through the room ad Signless finally sunk his bulge in. The heavy grade electronics helping it squirm up and brush against all the sensitive spots deep in Dualscar’s nook. 

A soft moan left the mutant’s lips. The seadweller under him struggling to keep still. From the outside it didn’t seem like much, but to the trolls it was intense pleasure that rocked them to their cores. The heavy vibrations making Signless pant and whimper. Then the twisting and squirming that made Dualscar’s eyes roll back as he let out loud moans and whimpers. 

All it took was a few rocks of Signless’s hips before the two were spilling in sync. Candy red and royal violet staining the sheets. Their screams of pleasure twisting into a perfect harmony. Everything was light, pleasure, and flushed pity. 

——-

Signless powered down the bulge, pulling it out of his quadmate before collapsing next to him. “That was amazing.” He breathed, chest rising and falling as it searched for more oxygen. The two lay there in silence. Then a soft whine from Dualscar. His jaw was starting to hurt and he wanted out of the ropes. 

“Oh yeah. My apologies dear.” Signless apologized, sitting up to tug at a section of ropes. The action loosening and untying all the knots in the netting pattern. Then came the little latch on the gag that disconnected the strap. The seadweller shook off the ropes and spit out the gag, rubbing his jaw softly. “Damn. You really outdid yourself.” Dualscar huffed, working his jaw until the soreness let up. 

Signless smiled warmly, squirming out of the harness and tossing it to the side. “Your welcome.” He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Dualscar’s lips. “Happy anniversary babe.” The mutant smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took forever. And I have literally no excuse for my behavior. But I’m trying to work on them now. Thank you all for being so patient!


	33. Red Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Bondage, Gagging, Dirty Talk  
> Ship: KarKri (Vantascest) (Dom!Karkat/Sub!Kankri)  
> Smut: Yes

“Get in the room, now.” Karkat hissed into Kankri’s ear. The party was loud and the smoke coming from the Makara corner was already heavily saturating the air. All of that only seemed to add to Karkat’s frustration. He had been dragged away by Roxy for three minutes to grab a drink, and when he returned Kankri was talking with that one seadweller that almost looked like a better version of Eridan. Karkat never bothered to learn his name. All he knew was that Kankri was getting a bit too close to this troll and Karkat was not having it.

The slightly taller candy blood sighed loudly. “Could I at least finish my conversation? It is very rude of you to interrupt Karkat.” The seadweller waved it off. “Go on with your quad Kanny. I wouldn’t want to get him mad at me.” Good move dude. Karkat burrowed his claws into Kankri’s sweater covered shoulder, pulling him towards the stairs. “Ah! Karkat, what has gotten into you. I was just talking to an old friend.” Kankri yelped, letting his body be dragged. “Yeah, Talking. Sure.” Karkat grit out, pulling them down the halls of the house. There were designated rooms for people looking for a bit of private time.

Karkat knew the Striders were party animals so of course there was a ‘toy’ box hidden deep in the closet with a five digit code. Shoving Kankri to sit on the bed Karkat stomped to the box. 42069. Typical Strider. The box clicked open and Karkat pulled out a pair of scissors and a few feet of thick black stained rope. Kankri stiffened at the sight. “Karkat. You can’t just pull me away from a conversation because you are horny. If you knew there was a box here you could have just used it alone. I do not see the reason behind me being here.” He argued, shifting on the bed.

Karkat ignored the words, instead approaching Kankri with the rope. The other candy blood growled lightly, showing fang. “Safe word?” Karkat asked, yanking forward Kankri’s arms to tie them together. “Problematic.” The older Candy blood answered easily, continuing to glare at the other. “Karkat. What exactly do you plan to do?” He asked.

The younger Vantas tugged the ropes, finishing off a knot that would hold Kankri’s arms firmly together. “That is for me to know and you to find out later.” Karkat hissed. He pulled Kankri forward by the ropes, pressing their lips together firmly. The kiss was needy and dripping in pitch, Kankri’s fangs nipping at the other’s lips, wanting to taste the sweet candy red blood the two shared. As expected, Karkat pulled back with a hiss, Kankri’s teeth were sharp as hell. 

Bright red dripped from Karkat’s lip, the color of flush even if they were pitch as night. “Fucking bastard.” He growled, soft pink tongue poking out to lick up the spilled red. Kankri snarled. “I would very much appreciate it if you were to watch your language around me, Karkat. It is quite distasteful. Such a foul mouth makes me hesitant to kiss you. If you were not aware of the fact already.” Kankri huffed, tugging lightly at his restraints. As expected they didn’t budge. Karkat was amazingly skilled in knot tying. Both a blessing and a curse. 

“I swear Kankri. Do you ever shut your fucking trap.” Karkat huffed angrily. He pulled away from his pitchmate and goes back to the box of toys. As much as Karkat loved hearing Kankri lose control, the other was talking way too much for Karkat’s taste. He tugged out the silver ball gag and returned to the other candy blooded troll. Kankri’s eyes widened, his red tinted lips parted slightly. 

“Open wide.” Karkat ordered. It was already clear who was in charge of this round of pailing. Kankri parted his lips for the gag. As much as he hated having the thing in his mouth, Kankri also loved how much control Karkat was taking. Having himself bound and gagged left Kankri pretty much at Karkat’s mercy. Even if he did know how to safeword with the gag in. 

The free Vantas took advantage of his ropeless state and started to strip the other. He left Kankri’s sweater on given he couldn’t take it off with the ropes binding Kankri’s arms. So He stuck with tugging down Kankri’s pants and boxers, exposing his red flushed bone sheath, nook already dripping bright red. “So messy. Look at you~” Karkat purred, running a finger over the wet slit. The Beforian troll whimpered deep in his throat, the noise turning into a high click when Karkat rubbed his fingers over the closed plating covering Kankri’s bulge. 

“Come on big boy. I want to see how desperate you are for me.” He growled lowly, pushing Kankri back on the bed and pulling off the pants and boxers off the rest of the way and throwing them to the floor. The gagged Vantas spread his legs willingly, skin a pale gray from sweeps under long leggings. His nook flushed and red in anticipation for what was to come. “Oooo~ look at that.” Karkat teased

“Already so needy. I bet you even preped yourself before you left. Just waiting for me to fuck you.” Karkat growled, strippimg of his own clothes and dropping them on the floor. Kankri looked away, cheeks a bright red. “Didn’t you slut? Just waiting to be pailed like a bitch in heat. What if I wasn’t so patient as to take you up here? Just pin you up against a wall and let the whole party see just how celibate you where. Making you beg as I pounded into your needy nook.” 

Karkat’s words helped coax out the tip of Kankri’s bulge, his body starting to heat at the possibility of all their friends watching him get fucked by his own bloodmate. Kankri moaned softly, rocking his hips to try and get Karkat to fill him already. Thankfully Kroat was also horny and was pretty much done teasing. Climbing up onto the bed the shorter troll took bulge in hand and lined it up with Kankri’s nook. 

“Absolutely filthy little slut. I want to hear you scream like a 5 boon pailmate.” Karkat growled in his ear, voice low and slightly scratchy. The taller troll nodded eagerly, already drooling around the gag. With a quick snap of his hips Karkat buried himself to the base in Kankri’s wet and warm nook. “Mmmmmggggghhhh!!!” Kankri cried out around the gag, back lifting off the bed. 

“Fuck you’re still so fucking tight. Hugging my bulge so well.” Karkat moned, burying his face into Kankri’s neck. His teeth grazed along Kankri’s skin, making him shiver and whine under the gag. After a moment, Karkat let his bulge start to thrash, trying to hit all of the other’s sweet spots. “You look absolutely perfect under me. So needy. I wish everyone else could see how much of a horny bitch you are.” Karkat beathed, hips rocking slightly to try and reach deeper. 

Kankri trilled deep in his throat. “But you fucking belong to me. I own you. Your nook and bulge are for me only.” The other finished, biting down on Kankri’s neck while his bulge pressed against Kankri’s seedflap. With another high trill, Kankri was cuming between them coatimg the two in red while his nook tightened to coax Karkat into his own orgasm. 

After laying breathless for a moment, Karkat gently pulled out. His bulge retreating and leaving the two soaked in red. “Alright hold still so I can untie you.” Karkat said gently. Even if they were pitch, Karkat will care for all of his quadmates. Kankri let the other undo the rope and release the gag, rolling his jaw when the ball was out. “Thank you.” He hummed, accepting the bottle of water from Karkat. 

The two were too tired to return to the party. So they climbed into the clean half of the bed and curled up together. “I hate you.” Kankri said with a small yawn. “Hate you too.” Karkat hummed, pulling the other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back Bitches! So thankfully I got into the college and classes start on tuesday. That means I’ll be able to get back to the requests getting done sooner. Thank you all for all the love and support!


	34. Bumble Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Humiliation, Kneeling, Psionic Bondage, Dirty Talk, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Toys, Breath play, Aftercare  
> Ship: Solidan (Dom!Sollux/Sub!Eridan)  
> Smut: Yes

Eridan didn’t know what was worse. The fact that Sollux found his pailvid collection, or the fact that he was turned on while the pissblood yelled at him. “Jegus ED. You seriously watch this shit?” Sollux hissed, Eridan’s laptop balanced on his knees and eyes locked to the screen. In the reflection Eridan could see the other troll was scrolling past his pitch collection(significantly bigger file then the others). “You are so sick.” Sollux chuckled, eyes scanning the titles and descriptions Eridan wrote for each. 

The seadweller huffed. He would be arguing with the other, lunging to get his property back. If it weren’t for the strong ropes of psionics that had him pinned to the chair. His cheeks burned a brilliant violet. “I bet you have worse. It isn't evven that bad.” Shit, he was warbling even harder than normal. It was pretty clear he was embarrassed beyond belief. The psion scoffed, continuing to scroll and read. “Yeah, but this is still pretty fucked up. And you get off to this shit?” Sollux shook his head, his own cheeks lightly dusted with yellow. 

Eridan hung his head. Dear gog how much longer was this torture going to last? The seadweller closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. There was no way it can get worse than this. Right? “Aah!” Eridan yelped, jumping in his bonds. A spark of psionic energy running along his spine. His nook wetting at the feeling. Shit. The yellowblood chuckled, keeping his eyes on the computer. “What was that for you bastard?” Eridan huffed, squirming in his bonds. His earfins flicking in annoyance. 

The psion finally looked up, his fangs poking out from his lips. “Im done and bored. So you are going to entertain me.” He ordered, setting the laptop to the side. Eridan gave his best highblood glare. “Im tied up you fucker.” He spat at the lowblood, squirming against his bonds again. Sollux’s dual tone eyes ran along the seadweller’s fit frame, Eridan squirming in his seat as he was being watched. Desperately trying to cross his legs and hide the fact his bulge had started to get excited. 

Sollux enjoyed watching the highblood squirm. Using an impressive show of psionic skill, his lifted Eridan from the chair and forced him down to the ground. Making the violetblood kneel at his feet. Surprised and at a loss for words, Eridan looked up at Sollux. His pupils wide and lips parted. “Sol?” He questioned softly, earfins spreading wide with arousal. Sollux could clearly see how excited he had become.

“Look at you.” Sollux purred quietly, standing so Eridan’s face was level with his crotch. “So pathetic on your knees. You like it there don’t you slut?” He growled, cupping Eridan’s cheek and forcing him to look up. Violet eyes locking with red and blue. Eridan’s resolve cracking as he whimpered low in his throat. 

This only made Sollux chuckle. His psionics tearing slits in Eridan’s clothes and letting them fall to the floor in tatters. The seadweller’s inner thighs were already coated in violet preslurry, his bulge curling and squirming against his stomach. “I’m in charge today fish fuck. And I’m going to watch you fuck yourself like the needy little pail slut you are.” Sollux explained lowly, watching Eridan’s body flush and buck with his filthy words. 

Pulling over Eridan’s box of toys from under the bed Sollux pulled out a large silicone bulge. Bright yellow and thick he moved it so it was right under Eridan’s nook lips. But thankfully Sollux wasn’t too cruel. With a twirl of his fingers, Eridan was face down and ass up on the bedroom floor, trilling loudly when he realized what Sollux was doing. 

The lowblood stepped over behind Eridan, the position of the violet blood letting him see everything. His perky behind, dripping nook lips, and the base if his thrashing bulge. Using his long and strong fingers, Sollux parted Eridan’s nook lips, prompting a low keen from the submissive seadweller. It was easy for Sollux to slip two fingers in to the base. Eridan’s nook nice and preped already. 

“Where you anticipating my visit slut?” Sollux purred, curling his fingers to hit the spot that made Eridan’s back arch and a low moan bubble from his chest. Giving a few careful trusts of his fingers Sollux removed them. Eridan whined softly, squirming at the emptiness. Sollux chuckled and walked back over to the chair in front of Eridan so that he could watch the show. 

With a psionic tug, Eridan was back up on his knees, panting open mouthed. His dripping nook right above the tip of the toy. “Sol sol please oh fuck please i cant please i wwant it please.” The seadweller begged desperately. Sollux tugged out his own bulges, letting them twist together. His psionics released Eridan’s legs and the seadweller screamed as he dropped at least halfway onto the bulge. 

“Sollux!” Eridan moaned, head tilting back as he started to gently bounce on the toy. It was hot to watch. Sollux used his freehand to rub and jerk his bulges, coating his hand in yellow. “Thats it pail slut. Fuck yourself on that toy like the dirty slut you are. Show me just how fucking needy you can get.” Sollux growled, eyes intenselywatching Eridan continue to fuck himself silly. 

After a moment Eridan looked down at him needily. “Sol please oh gog choke me please im so close.” He begged. Sollux raised an eyebrow and smirked. His psionics curling around Eridan’s neck. The highbood tilted back his chin a bit while his hips slowed slightly. His eyes watching Sollux with so much hunger and need. Sollux let his psionics tighten around Eridan’s neck. And the seadweller thrashed. 

His violet flushed lips parted as he panted and cried out, hips jerking as his oxygen was gut off. Solllux bit his lip as his hand moved faster. Every few seconds loosening the choking grip to let Eridan breathe. The seadweller not lasting much longer than that. His hips stuttering a few times before his bulge released a flood of violet against his chest. “SOL!” Eridan screamed as he came, body falling limp. 

The psion gave a few more jerks of his own bulge before releasing his own bright yellow to the puddle of slurry. Carefully he lifted up Eridan with psionics and pulled out the large toy, prompting a whine from the dazed seadweller. “Sol?” He muttered softly, confused and slightly frightened. 

Sollux shushed him gently, leaving the toy with the slurry and carrying Eridan to his bathroom and huge tub. He set Eridan on the bathroom floor as he reached over and turned on the salt water setting, plugging the tub. While the water ran, Sollux stepped over to check Eridan’s neck and arms for psionic burn. Thankfully his gills, fins, and skin were fine. The lowblood brushed back a strand of purple hair from Eridan’s forehead, smiling softly at the still slightly dazed troll. 

Eridan smiled gently back, his sharp teeth flashing. “Thanks you.” He muttered sleepily. Sollux chuckled and shook his head. “Mhm.” The psion helped Eridan into the cooler saltwater and watched Eridan go down under, bubbles leaving his lips and his gills fluttering. It took a minute of Eridan to resurface, eyes a bit more awake and present. “Hey.” Sollux hummed, sitting at the edge of the tub but not getting in. The water was too cold. 

The seadweller smiled, “Sup.” Sollux held up a bottle of shampoo and waved Eridan over. The seadweller leaned on the tub edge, eyes closing as the yellowblood rubbed in the bubbly soap. A gentle hum leaving his throat as Sollux’s skilled fingers scritched his scalp. Once the soap was rinsed out, Eridan pulled himself out of the water, letting it slick easily from his body. 

They were both silent as they worked side by side to clean the toy and slurry. No need to speak. And just as light was starting to peak over the horizon, Eridan tugged Sollux over to the coon. “Stay?” He asked softly. Sollux kissed him gently, Eridan leaning into it. “Of course.” The two climbed in and curled up next to each other, sleep overtaking them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop Erisol!


	35. Smoke out the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Drugs, Hypersensitivity, Begging  
> Ship: Gamlux (Dom!Gamzee/Sub!Sollux)  
> Smut: Yes

“You sure my dude?” Gamzee hummed, holding the bong in hand. The yellowblood across from him rolled his two tone eyes. “Yeah I’m sure Gamzee. You are always going on about this shit. So I might as well try it.” Sollux shrugged. If he was being honest, Sollux just didn’t want Eridan teasing him for never taking drugs before. 

Chuckling softly Gamzee packed the bong and lit it with a lighter, inhaling the smoke. He blew the greyish cloud up to the ceiling. “Here you try it.” Sollux took the bong, following Gamzee’s instructions on how to light it and breathe in the smoke. Feeling his lungs burn, Sollux started to cough. “Ugh it burns.” He grumbled, scrunching up his nose. “You’ll get used to it.” Gamzee chuckled, taking another hit. They passed the bong between them for a little longer before the drug started to take effect. “Ugh, these clothes are so itchy.” Sollux complained, tugging off his black shirt. He didn’t have much muscle, and his ribs showed near the bottom. But Gamzee couldn’t help but stare. Sollux’s smooth skin flushed yellow. Unknowingly Sollux let a whimper fall from his lips. Grabbing his crotch softly, the yellowblood shifted. 

“You good there Solbro?” Gamzee asked, setting the bong and lighter to the side. He watched Sollux slowly succumb to the drug. If he was being honest, it was probably a bit too strong for Sollux. The lowblood starting to whimper and squirm. “G-Gamzee. W-what’s nnnnnggg~” he whimpered, lips parting as he started to squirm even more. The highblood hummed. “What is it my wicked sparked brother?” He asked, looking Sollux over. The yellowblood looked up at the other, eyes wide. “Please. Gamzee its too hot.” He whimpered, crawling over to the highblood. Gamzee parted his legs and opened his arms for the lowblood. Taking the invitation Sollux crawled over to him, trilling. He was panting, pressing his body against Gamzee’s in an attempt to cool down. 

The highblood wrapped his arms around Sollux, the smaller troll moaning and ruting his hips up against Gamzee. “I need you. Please Gamzee. Its so hot.” He begged, looking up at the highblood needily. The highblood raised an eyebrow. “You sure bro? I wouldn’t want you to regret this later.” He checked, cupping Sollux’s cheek. The lowblood nodded, trilling into the touch. Gamzee leaned down, kissing Sollux warmly. The other parting his lips for Gamzee to have access. His body pressed against Gamzee’s cooler one. The highblood pulled back. Picking up Sollux and standing, he carried the smaller troll over to the platform. “Just lay back. I’ll handle you.” Gamzee purred, nuzzling Sollux’s neck and breathing in his spicy sweet honey scent. 

“Please…” Sollux muttered softly, eyes dazed. His lips flushed gold as he struggled to catch his breath. Gamzee let his fingers rub and lightly press against Sollux’s grubscars, watching the smaller troll writhe under him. The pale grey skin warm against his fingertips. “Ooooh~ Gamzee dear gog please fuck fuck fuck do that again!” Sollux babbled, pressing against Gamzee’s touch. His eyes rolling back as sparks of pleasure teased along his skin. It was wonderful being able to watch the smaller lowblood fall apart like this under him. Gamzee’s fingers starting to move lower. He wanted to get to the main course. The smaller psion whimpered when Gamzee pulled back to tug down the jeans Sollux wore. 

The red blue boxers were already soaked through with honey yellow slick. Both of his bulges squirming under the fabric in search of friction. A strangled hiss left Sollux’s lips as he let his legs fall open for the highblood. “I’m so empty..” he huffes, watching Gamzee toss the pants to the floor. The highblood looks up and cracks a smile. “Of course my brother. I’m sure I’ll be able to help you with that.” His voice already deepening with lust at the sight of seeing Sollux so turned on under him. Gamzee flashes the flushed troll a wink as he sits back to tug off his own clothing. Lucky for Sollux, the purple blood decided not to wear boxers today. His thick and long purple bulge on full display, dripping and writhing against Gamzee’s stomach. 

“Oh gooooog.” Sollux moans. The highblood was so big. A shiver ran the yellowblood’s spine at the thought of how it would feel inside of him. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. Gamzee crawled over him, caging Sollux down to the bed. His sharp claws tore through the thin boxer fabric, exposing Sollux’s nook and bulges to the cool air of the hive. The lowblood trilled, eyes closing and head tilted back as he focused on the hypersensitivity of his heated skin. A cool brush of breath from Gamzee’s lips, his bulge dripping slick onto Sollux’s thighs, making them twitch. It all felt like too much, and not enough. 

“Just pail me pleeaasseeee.” He begged, tongue catching with his teeth and causing a slight lisp. The highblood buried his grease paint covered face into Sollux’s neck and let his hips buck down. His thick purple bulge slipping into Sollux’s nook and forcing him open. The sudden flash of cooler flesh and the feeling of being filled made Sollux scream out. Harmless sparks crackling around his horns. It felt so damn good finally being filled, but Sollux craved more. “Moooore.” He groaned, rocking his hips up into Gamzee’s. This causing his nook to tighten around the bulge, trying to pull it even deeper than before. 

“Needy thing. Aren’t you?” Gamzee teases, using his stronger hips to pin Sollux down and force his way deeper. The yellowblood fell limp under Gamzee. It was too much. It felt too good. All Sollux could do was moan his pleasure and lightly rock up as the bulge forced its way to his sensitive seedflap. “Oh gog oh gog oh gog yessss do that again!” Sollux moaned out, releasing the blankets in favor of gripping Gamzee tightly whenever the thick purple bulge brushed against his seedflap. His body tensing as he got closer to the edge, being slpit open by a monsterous bulge. 

The highblood was surprisingly calm while pailing. He gasped and groaned when Sollux tightened, but mainly let his bulge thrash deep in Sollux’s nook. His sharp claws buried into the platform as to not to hurt the delicate lowblood under him. This realization helping Sollux over the edge. His whole body tightening around Gamzee as bright honey yellow stained their stomachs and legs. A low moan leaving Sollux’s lips as he finally started relaxing. “Fill me.” He groaned, looking up at the highblood with need. 

Gamzee nodded easily, letting his hips buck softly as he worked himself to his own orgasm. A silent gasp leaving him as the cool purple filled Sollux to the brim. The lowblood shivered as his seedflap opened up for the cooler slurry. When Gamzee had finally came down the two pulled apart, bulges retreating behind sheats. “Holy fuck. You have to invite me over more often.” Sollux sighed, remaining sprawled out on his back. The highblood chuckled and rolled over next to him. “I sure will Solbro. That was motherfucking mindblowin.” There was a few minutes of silence before Sollux spoke again. “Cuddle me.” He demanded, rolling so his back was to Gamzee. The highblood rolled his eyes, slotting in behind the lowblood and tugging a blanket over them. “Better?” He asked, wrapping an arm around the yellowblood. Sollux hummed softly, eyes closing. “Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the flow on this one is kinda wonky. I’ve needed to get into the swing of my classes so the writing was sort of on and off. Hopefully its alright. Thank you all!!   
> (I plan to reopen requests fully when I get this pile done, for those of you who asked.)


	36. UPDATE 8/29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schedule:  
> *Requests(all 15)  
> *Update on the 500 book, I have 9 parts planed  
> *Update/finish parts for Eyes Blood Red and Fire Orange from the 500 book  
> *Update Blood, Sweat, and Tears  
> *Update Skylight Book  
> *(A huge maybe on this. I'll only do it if I have the time/energy) Rewrite/Update Boy in the Skirt

Hello! I know this isn’t exactly the update everyone was looking for and I do apologize for taking so long with the requests. College has been stressful for me as of late and I’m just now getting back into the swing of everything. So hopefully _hopefully_ I’ll be able to get back in my writing groove over the weekend. 

But the main reason for my sudden announcement, 

I’m looking for some beta readers/editors. 

As you all can probably tell, I am not the best at catching errors and fixing grammar. I do try my best but sometimes that isn't enough. 

So I’m reaching out to anyone who wants to volunteer to be a beta reader/editor for this story here. I’m only really looking for beta reader/editors on this particular story as of right now. And this is volunteer since I am broke college student I can’t really pay anyone. 

Things I’m looking for:  
-Decent understanding of English  
-Gives honest feedback  
-Flexible schedule  
-Ability to read/edit/make suggestions in 1-5 hours  
-Access to Google Docs  
-OK with reading/editing/making suggestions on SMUT writing

 

What you get in return:  
-Priority request status  
-Add your name to the chapter(optional)  
-Early look at some of my other works  
-I will beta read/criticize your work(optional)  
-Ability to turn your request into a seperate story  
(Like a request but separate from this request book.)(Limit 10,000 words)  
-Writing advice(optional)

I do live in PST(Pacific Standard Time) as just a little heads up. 

 

If you are interested, please email me at:  
westspiderking0270@gmail.com

Thank you all so much! Now let me get to work on those requests!

10/8: AAAAA!!! You guys! Thank you all so much for 300+ Kudos!! :D It really makes me smile when I see how much you all like my work. Absolutely insane how many of you there are!!


	37. Red Fish, Blue Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Choking, Light Bondage, Riding, Slight Pain Play, Rough, Dirty Talk  
> Ship: EquDan (Dom!Equius/Sub!Eridan)  
> Smut: Yes

The highblood whimpered as he felt his back slam into the wall. His breath leaving him in a gasp. The blue before him eyeing him up like a hungry dog. “You wanted my attention?” He grunted, large meaty hand coming up to press against Eridan’s throat. Equius’s expression stoic and calm, not even bothered with the violet. Taller troll swallowed thickly and let his eyes roll up, relaxing into the hand around his neck. The thick fingers pressing gently at his gills. 

“Answer me.” Equius huffs out, his grip tightening slightly. The action causing Eridan’s fins to flare out, catching the light. “Y-yes.” He fumbles out, one hand going up to lightly hold Equius’s wrist. Not pulling or pushing away. The blueblood raises an eyebrow from behind his shades, no doubt from noticing the deep violet stain on the crotch of Eridan’s pants. Then his lips are on the seadweller’s and all Eridan can taste is salt and the metallic ting of blood. A taste that has him whimpering like a wriggler and shaking at the knees. 

The kiss is soft and gentle, with Equius handling Eridan as if the seadweller will brake at the slightest pressure. And when the two pull away, Eridan is pressing his throat against Equius’s hand. He wants more. More touching. More kissing. More of the electric sparks of pleasure trailing down his spine. More of Equius. So he begs. “P-please. Eq please please.” The violetblood whines, probably looking flushed and disheveled. He knows what that look does for his blueblooded quadmate. Equius growls protectively and grabs Eridan by the hip, pulling him to the respite block just a but too hard. Eridan knows he will have little violet bruises on his hips the next night, and that thought made him shiver. 

Their platform is made of a thick steel frame with a plush cushion and plenty of coverings. Eridan trills when his matesprit pushes him down on the bed. “Strip. All the way.” The blueblood orders, digging in the too drawer of his dresser for a toy to use. Not wanting to anger the other, Eridan quickly strips of his cloak, shirt, and pants. Throwing them all to the side hoping Equius was too distracted to make him fold up the clothes. 

Thankfully Equius didn’t bring it up. Instead holding up a pair of padded cuffs connected with a strong chain, as if to ask if it was ok to use tonight. Eridan could only nod, turning his torso so Equius could cuff his arms behind his back. The feeling of the smooth leather on his wrists making the seadweller shiver and gills flutter. Equius made quick work of his own clothes, popping the last button off his shorts when they didn’t come off fast enough. 

Another whine bubbled from Eridan’s chest as he squirmed, seeking friction. The flushed lips of his nook dripping a semi clear violet prematerial. “Needy.” Equius huffs, climbing onto the platform to press another lovingly sweet kiss to Eridan’s lips. The action calming Eridan enough for his matesprit to get comfortable on the platform. When they pulled away from the heated kiss Eridan was panting softly, his earfins flapping, and cheeks flushed. “Please?” He asked softly, looking at Equius through thick lashes. 

The blueblood leaned back against the cushions, letting his thick blue bulge squirm against his rock hard abs. “Go right ahead. Let me see how much you want this.” He hummed, giving Eridan a look that had the other moving immediately. Swinging one long leg over Equius’s hips Eridan settled himself just above the squirming appendage, his own bulge painting his thighs and stomach a deep violet. 

Taking a deep breath Eridan braces himself and lowers, his eyes widening and letting out a half gasp when Equius’s bulge finally finds the entrance of his dripping nook. The seadweller didn’t let that stop him, instead slowly lowering down more and more until the full length of Equius’s thick bulge was filling him to the brim. A low moan leaving the violet tinted lips as he felt his eyes roll back. It felt so good to be filled to the brim with a thick and squirming bulge. 

“That’s it. You’re so tight. Just made to take my bulge, weren’t you?” Equius almost purrs, his deep voice dripping in lust as his hands come up to lightly hold Eridan’s hips. The seadweller nodded, filled with pleasure beyond words. Sure having this much bulge in him stung, but that sting just added to the heat coiling in his gut. Eridan hasn’t even done anything yet and he was already so close to cuming. 

However Equius isn’t waiting any longer for Eridan to adjust. Using his grip on the other’s hips, Equius lifts him up on his bulge. Once Eridan was half off he let go, resulting in the seadweller falling down on the thick bulge, the action causing Eridan to moan out. His lips parted and gasping in air. Taking the hint Eridan lifted himself up, dropping back down with a gasping moan. It takes a moment but Eridan finally gets into a rhythm of bouncing, his hips making a gentle smacking sound as he bottoms out. 

It feels overwhelmingly good. And all the seadweller can do is keep moving, wanting more and more in order to trip him over the edge. And it seems Equius has the same idea. “Just like that. You like bouncing in my bulge like a dirty little slut don’t you. Getting filled right up like a boonbuck pailwhore.” The words have Eridan arching his back more to put himself on display, the words only adding to the fiery heat coiling tighter in his gut. 

He was getting close, Equius could feel it in the way Eridan was tightening up around him. The blueblood gripped Eridan by the hips and flipped them, shoving Eridan down onto the platform. There was a surprise yelp from the thinner troll, the noise melting into moans as Equius started to thrust in hard and deep. Wanting Eridan to release first, Equius pressed a hand on Eridan’s throat, pinning him down. 

The highblood let out a shaky, “Oh gog~” Before spilling royal Violet all over their stomachs, his nook vice like around Equius’s bulge. The blueblood gave a few more stuttered thrusts before he was spilling his own blue deep in Eridan’s nook. There was a moment of silence as Equius’s hips stilled, the only sound being their panted breath. Equius gently pulled out of his matesprit, letting their slurry leak out onto the platform. 

Not really caring at the moment he flopped down next to Eridan, pulling the highblood close. Eridan chirped softly and buried his face into Equius’s strong and slightly sweaty chest. His whole body relaxed against Equius’s. Of course the blueblood would check for bad bruises, feed and hydrate Eridan, and make sure to bathe them well. But for right now, they could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Finally done! Sorry if Equius is a bit ooc. He isn’t my strong suit. But it was nice giving him a try!


	38. Bright Gold and Deep Fuchsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Praise, Spanking, Face Riding, Jewelry, Hair Pulling, Oral  
> Ship: FefAde (Dom!Feferi/Sub!Jade)  
> Smut: Yes

Jade smiled wide when she saw the troll up on the balcony. The seadweller empress was wearing little more than a fuchsia shear robe and her jewels. The shimmers of gold matching perfectly with the royal fuchsia. Jade tore her eyes away from the empress. She knew she will have a taste soon. The human skillfully scaled the side of the tower, staying almost completely silent. Her time on the island paying off. 

Securing her grip on the doorway of the balcony Jade swung in, landing a roll that ending in a crouch. “You would have caught me if you didn’t stare.” The troll purred, pressing the tip of her 2X3dent against the skin of Jade’s throat. The beautiful metal still deadly. Jade gasped and looked up at the empress before her, even more in awe of the seadweller’s beauty. The subtle curve of her powerful legs, smooth stomach lined with gills and grubscars. All framed in a gentle fuchsia and gold. 

 

Jade squirmed, smiling wide. “I have the sneaking suspicion you don’t mind my intrusion that much.” She teased, keeping her green eyes on Feferi’s fuchsia ones. There was a moment of still quietness before the empress moved. Pulling away the 2X3dent and tossing it to the side. Jade took this opportunity to stand, taking a step and smashing their lips together. Salty seadweller chill and sweet human warm leering in the middle. Feferi curled her hands in Jade’s tunic, tearing through the fabric and throwing it to the side. 

The human didn’t mind, letting the empress shove her back to the bed. “Rat.” Feferi teased, climbing up ontop of Jade, her legs pinning the human down. “Gill face.” Jade teased right back, curling her fingers in the troll’s hair and pulling the seadweller down. Their kiss was hot and heavy, with Jade already feeling Feferi’s bulge shift out of its sheath. She rocked up, hoping to provide some form of friction. The fuchsia trilled deep in her chest, landing a light smack to Jade’s thigh. 

“Unfair.” She mumbled against Jade’s lips. The human nipped softly, knowing her teeth were too weak to break skin. “Mmhm.” She hummed, rocking up again. Feferi trilled once more before pulling back. Her cheeks were flushed a royal fuchsia, framed in a deeper shade on her earfins. The empress smiled with shark sharp teeth at Jade and lifted her hips. Jade knew what she wanted. 

After a moment of shifting, the human was positioned right under Feferi’s dripping nook. The semi clear liquid dripping along her seadweller strong thighs. Jade leaned up, latching her lips to Feferi’s nook. The action making Feferi shout and grind down. It was slick and sweet between Feferi’s thighs, Jade never wanted to leave. Her skilled human tongue snaked up, seeking more of Feferi. The empress trilled out something in alternian before switching to english. “Oh gog oh gog yes just like that. You’re so fucking gooooood~!!” Jade redoubled her efforts, drinking in more of the deep fuchsia. 

Feferi rocked her hips down, trying to get as much friction as she could. A sudden smack shocked Feferi into spilling. The burn against her thigh bordering on pitch. Deep fuchsia poured into Jade’s mouth, who drank it down easily. The empress let the human move her off. Collapsing against the plush bed Feferi closed her eyes with a smile. “You did wonderful Jade.” She purred happily, still riding on the fluffy aftercloud. 

Jade wiped her face off and rolled her green eyes. She stripped off her now ruined pants and climbed into bed with the seadweller. Feferi tugged the human close, enjoying the warmth. It didn’t take much longer for the two to fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. But I’m pretty happy with it.


	39. Lightning Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Hair pulling, Biting, Pinning, Dirty Talk  
> Ship: MitDan (Dom!Mituna/Sub!Eridan)  
> Smut: No  
> *I suck at post accident Mituna. So have a pre accident Mituna instead.*  
> *Minor blood warning*

Eridan kept his head low, hood pulled tight over his horns and hair to hide his identity. It wasn’t that he was ashamed by being here, he just didn’t want his boss to know he was here. If Cronus found out Eridan was going to his ex moirail’s hive, the younger Aquarius was sure he would get culled Alternian style for the offense. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Eridan tried to focus on the task at hand. Getting to Mituna’s without being spotted by any other lowbloods who lived in the area.

Hopefully the false bronze sign on his shirt was enough to keep others from giving him a second glance. Eridan checked the address scribbled on a bar napkin to make sure he was going in the right direction. Thankfully the hivestem complex that Mituna lived in with Sollux was close. Eridan sped up his pace to the building, trying to keep from bumping into anyone as to not start a fight. 

He finally approached the hivestem, stepping under the awning to the list of names. Eridan pressed the button for the chicken scratched name of Mituna. “Hey, Im here.” He said quietly as to not let the lowbloods around him hear his voice. “Course, come on up.” Mituna’s scratchy voice echoed on the shitty speakers. There was a moment before the doors clicked open and Eridan stepped into the drab building. 

The wallpaper was a stained grey that was peeling and stained, with the carpet being an unidentifiable shade of brown. At least Eridan hoped so. He kept his head down as he headed to the elevator and chose Mituna’s floor. Thankfully the elevator was empty and no one else got on. Eridan stepped out into a nearly identical hall and froze. A familiar goldblood was locking up his hive, a baggy hoodie covering his bony frame. 

Eridan grit his teeth and lowered his head, trying to keep to the opposite side of the hall away from Sollux. The lowblood’s bony shoulder smacked into Eridan’s on his way to the elevator. “ ‘thuthe me.” Sollux lisped quietly, not giving Eridan a second glance as he headed to the elevators. The highblood stayed silent, it was best not to draw attention to his identity around the one person who wanted him dead more than anything. 

Brushing the feeling aside, Eridan stepped a few doors down and knocked. The numbers on the door worn and faded from the cheap quality, along with a series of indents around the handle and fresher plaster on the doorframe showed that this room had been broken into recently. Eridan shivered and tried to clear his head again. The door clicked twice and swung open revealing Mituna. 

The goldblood wore only a towel around his hips, messy black hair still wet from a shower. His lips pulled up into a grin, flashing snaggled fangs. “Woah, sup man!” He chirped happily, stepping to the side as to give Eridan room to enter the hive. It was mess inside. Clothes thrown about, along with papers, books, blankets and a few loose dishes. Thankfully the couch was cleaned off and covered with blankets for them. 

Eridan pushed down his hood and ran his long fingers through his hair, hearing Mituna shut the door behind him. “So what you want to do?” The goldblood hummed, pressing up against Eridan’s back. It made Eridan shiver at the temperature difference of Mituna’s breath against his gills. “It depends. Is that your controller?” The seadweller asked, rocking his hips back against Mituna’s. 

A startled gasp left the skater’s lips, the sound twisting into a chuckle. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” The goldblood teased, warm fingers moving to trail under the hem of Eridan’s sweater and shirt. But Eridan wasn’t giving up that easy. He pulled away from the shorter troll, making it look like he was just heading to the couch to sit down. 

Mituna jumped Eridan at the last second, knocking the seadweller onto the couch. The violetblood let out a soft noise as the breath was knocked out of him. Taking that opportunity, mituna ran his fangs along the crease of Eridan’s neck. The feeling making Eridan shudder and whine. “So sensitive.” Mituna teases, nipping lightly at Eridan’s jaw. The seadweller squirmed under Mituna. “Come on man. You wweigh a ton!” He complained, trying to escape. 

The yellowblood sunk his fangs in, Eridan freezing in his struggle. A choked off moan leaving his lips. Deep violet blood dripping from the wound, Mituna’s yellow tongue slipping out to clean it up. The seadweller gave up on struggling, laying limp under the lowblood. Mituna chuckled, slipping easily off Eridan’s back. He crouched next to the other and carded his thin fingers through Eridan’s dyed hair. 

Giving a sudden tug Eridan looked up with a low trill, his pupils already dialated in excitement. Leaning down Mituna connected their lips, letting Eridan taste the salty ting of blood. The kiss was hot and hungry, both needing more then they were willing to give. Finally pulling back, Mituna tugged at Eridan’s hair more, making the seadweller expose his already sensitive neck. Moving down Mituna brushed his lips along the smooth skin. “I call player one.” He purred. 

“Wwha-?” Eridan started before Mituna pulled away fully. The lowblood smiled wide and released Eridan’s hair. “Move over. You’re hogging the whole couch.” Mituna complained, shoving at the seadweller. The violetblood let out a low groan but moved. “Fuckin tease.” He hissed to the yellowblood. Mituna only tossed him a controller and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol’ teasing.


	40. Pink is My Favorite Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Semi Public, Dirty Talk  
> Ship: Teroxy (Dom!Terezi/Sub!Roxy)  
> Smut: Yes  
> *No, I have not read the epilogue. But I will use They/Them pronouns and non gendered descriptions for Roxy just to be safe.*

Roxy could feel their heart beat in their throat. Just thinking about it had them shifting in their seat. The troll across the table snickered, not a shred of regret on her face. “You know, you could cluckbeast out if you’re too scared.” She snickered, sipping from the plastic cup in her hand. Roxy only pouted. “I’m not gonna chicken out ‘rezi.” They countered, “In fact I’m not scared at all.” Big fat ass lie that was. 

The tealblooded troll raised an eyebrow. “Alrighty then. If you’re not scared, then lets do it.” Roxy almost choked on their coffee. “Right now?!” They whisper hissed, trying to keep the others around them from hearing. Terezi shrugged and shook her cup in lazy circles. “Why not? I don’t see why any other day would be different.” 

Roxy swallowed hard and tried to take another sip of coffee as a distraction. There was none left. Damn it. “Fine. We’ll do it today.” Roxy could feel the pride of victory radiating off Terezi. They didn’t make eye contact with the troll. The teal stood from the table and tossed the now empty cup in a garbage can, starting off towards the restroom doors. 

The human followed close behind, their eyes scanning the area and hoping no one knew what the two would end up doing. Terezi swung open the bathroom door for trolls and lead Roxy inside. Thankfully no one was in the restroom, allowing Terezi and Roxy to sneak into the larger stall and lock it. 

Not moments after Roxy slid in the dead bolt, Terezi was on them, her lips pressing hungrily against Roxy’s. The plastic stall door was solid and cool against Roxy’s back, grounding them in reality. Just the thought of someone coming in and catching them had Roxy squirming with need. Terezi caught on quickly, cupping Roxy’s sex through their pants. “You like that huh? Like the thought of someone coming in here and seeing how needy you are for my bulge.” 

The troll’s low scratchy voice had Roxy weak at the knees and whimpering. They wanted more, needed more. “Look at that. Already weak for me. You can barely keep from cumming in your pants I can feel it.” Terezi teased, lowering her lips to leave marks along Roxy’s smooth neck. 

It’s too much and not enough. Roxy wants to push Terezi away, tell the troll to take it slower. But they can’t, they want it faster, harder, more. Roxy whimpers as their mind spins and they can’t focus. “Ssshhhh, I can smell you thinking, stop it.” Terezi hisses, clawed hands moving up to Roxy’s waistband. It was clear she wanted the clothing off, probably before she tore them off. 

Roxy took the hint and easily slipped their waistband over their hips. The action sparking lust in Terezi’s expression. “So wonderful.” She purred, pushing up Roxy’s shirt to feel their sides. “You ready?” The human swallowed thickly, breath heavy. 

Roxy’s eyes meet Terezi’s blind ones. “ _Yes_.” They almost begged. Terezi shoved down her jeans with little regard, freeing her squirming teal length. Not one for waiting, the troll took bulge in one hand and pressed Roxy farther into the stall wall. The human relaxed, knowing they were safe before the troll. 

Then that wonderfully thick bulge was inside Roxy and all their thoughts died. “Oo-oohh fuuuuuck!” They whimpered, biting on a lip to stay quiet. Terezi bucked forward into the tight human heat, her own trills echoing along the tile wall. In all honesty, if anyone were to come in, it would be clear what the two were doing. But they didn’t care. 

All Roxy could focus on was the wonderful feeling of being so full with their girlfriend. With Terezi focusing on not hurting the delicate human beneath her claws. Roxy arched their back, eyes fluttering shut as they felt the slurry from Terezi’s bulge staining their thighs. Just the idea of someone seeing the teal dripping from their loins had Roxy whining and clenching up around Terezi. 

“That’s it. Gog you feel so good. Roxy. Oh gog im close.” Terezi babbled, shoving Roxy against the stall wall more in attempt to get deeper. The human nodded, nails digging into the trolls shoulders as they neared their own end. “F-fuuuck~ TEREZI!” Roxy called out, forgetting the public setting in favor for calling out their live’s name. 

Terezi didn’t last much longer after that, filling Roxy with slurry. “There we go~” her voice rumbly from her troll like purring. Roxy shivered, struggling to catch their breath as teal ran in rivers down their thighs. There was a moment of silence as the two panted. 

“Fuck that was amazing.” Roxy smiled, leaning in and kissing Terezi warmly. “It was.” The troll chuckled, returning the kiss. Maybe they could worry about the mess later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote a pure nonbinary smut scene. Different for sure. I hope the requester doesn’t mind.


	41. Cherry Red Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Crossdressing, Femboy, Oral, Spitroasting, Nook!Karkat  
> Ship: Ternepkat (Dom!Terezi/Dom!Nepeta/Sub!Nook!Karkat)  
> Smut: Yes

No one was supposed to find out. It was meant to be his little secret, kept in his room and never found out about. Karkat knew that is anyone found out about their big strong leader’s secret, he would probably die of humiliation. Destined to crawl under a rock and hide there until he rots. 

Which is why Karkat could feel his heartbeat stop when his eyes locked on the two figures in the doorway, through his mirror. Red rushes to Karkat’s cheeks and he almost trips turning around. “Nepeta! Terezi! What are you two doing here?!” He shouts, shame rising up in his throat. 

Nepeta smiles widely. “Karkitty! You look purrrretty!” She purrs happily, taking a step forward. Karkat was wearing one of his favorite dresses. The one that hugged his waist and flared out to make it seem like he had a smaller middle. With the fabric being a smooth red silk that had red lace on the neckline and sleeves. 

The skirt flaring out with the help of sewn in padding and ridged stitches. Underneath the dress Karkat wore a pair of red lacy panties and white thigh high stockings held up with leather garter belts. His hair brushed smooth and eyes dusted with a pink glitter that caught the light. 

“GET OUT!” Karkat shrieked in panic, picking up the pillow he was sitting on to throw at the girls. Terezi batted the pillow out of the way, taking a deep inhale. “My, my Karkat. I have to say, red looks wonderful on you~” She stepped into the room, approaching Karkat. 

The dressed up troll tried to back away, but his hip hit the edge of his desk. Effectively trapping him in front of Terezi. Nepeta followed close behind, her eye hungrily looking over Karkat’s body. Then they were on him. Terezi gently pulling his arms behind his back while Nepeta let her hands carefully explore the soft fabric of the dress. 

Karkat felt his heart race as he struggled to comprehend what was happening to him. His glossed lips parting in a gasp as Terezi used his hair ribbon to tie his forearms together. Karkat’s body finally realizing what was going on and starting to struggle. But it was too late, the girls had him pinned.

“You look purrfect like this~” Nepeta cooed into his ear, lifting up the knee high hem of Karkat’s skirt to reveal his panties. “Oooh Rezi! He has a pretty matching set of panties.” The tealblood chuckled softly, moving Karkat’s so he was bent slightly at the waist. Putting him closer to Nepeta’s crotch, where he could see her squirming bulge press against the front of her leggings. 

“These are cute panties! The feel wonderful on him.” Terezi teased, flipping up his skirt so she could access his panties and nook. The leo nodded and shoved down her leggings to expose her dripping olive bulge. “I call his purretty mouth!” She giggles, pulling Karkat closer by his hair. 

Whining softly Karkat parted his lips, his nook dripping from the idea of both of them claiming him. Terezi shoved down his panties, revealing his slick dripping nook. “I think he likes this. Don’t ya Karkat? You like being dressed like a pretty princess and pailed like a slut. Huh?” The Libra cackled, lining her cool teal bulge up with his red hot nook. 

Karkat shivered, feeling Terezi’s fingers dig into his hips. Then both trolls moved, penetrating Karkat at the same time. One in his nook and the other in his mouth. Karkat letting out a muffled protest before focusing on not choking around the olive bulge in his throat. Once he adjusted, Karkat couldn’t help but moan. Enjoying the feeling of being stuffed in both ends, Terezi’s bulge filling him up perfectly. 

“That’s it. You like being filled with our bulges and slurry. Bred like a bitch in heat. It was so considerate for you to dress up for us.” She continued, hips rocking to fit more of her squirming teal bulge into Karkat’s tight nook. Their pace quickening with Karkat caught in a cloud of pleasure between them. 

He couldn’t even think with how good it felt. The pleasure turning him into a whining mess, desperate to be filled and claimed. Karkat arched his back, feeling Terezi’s bulge flick against an extra sensitive spot deep inside him. A muffled moan falling from his lips. Nepeta gave a few more rough thrusts into a Karkat’s mouth, forcing the other to focus on swallowing. 

Olive slurry leaked out from around Karkat’s mouth as he pulled off and swallowed. Not wanting to drown in the thick liquid. “Look at that Rezi! He is such a good boy swallowing it all up.” The oliveblood chirped, her bulge retracting as she ran a hand through Karkat’s hair. 

He was so close, He could feel it. His mouth hanging open in a pant as Terezi pailed him hard and good. Nepeta stepping back to watch Terezi fill up the mutantblood with her teal slurry. “That’s it bitch. Moan for me. I want to hear you beg to be my pail.” She cackled, nails leaving little red marks in his skin. 

“Terezi~ please. I need it... aahh~ please use me.. fill me~ anything just _please_.” Karkat sobbed his red tears marked with the glitter around his eyes. The teal gave two more rough thrusts before finally filling Karkat up, the lowblood releasing as well with a scream. 

Karkat’s body fell limp between the two. He was tired and fucked out. Wanting nothing more to collapse. Terezi and Nepeta helping him strip out of his dress and get into his coon. Each of them giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Terezi messaging Karkat the next night with a winky face that made him groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol threesome!


End file.
